Predator
by Flemingo
Summary: HPAVP, HHr. Harry is trained to become a predator. After going away to for a little while Harry comes back and things have changed. Now with alien technology, perfected skills, and an attitude Harry goes out to make the hunters the hunted. COMPLETE. Pleas
1. Default Chapter

**Predator**

Harry Potter dragged his heavy trunk up the stairs of #4 Private Drive. He had just gotten "home" and didn't know what he would do. The words of the prophecy were haunting him and what could have happened to Hermione was haunting him more than anything else in the world. How could he! He almost let her die just because of him… no, it would never happen again. He would run away, run far away where no one would be able to find him, not even Voldemort or Dumbledore. Dumbledore, he was furious with him. How could he not tell him about the prophecy? If it wasn't for Dumbledore he would have never gone to the cursed department of mysteries and Sirius would still be alive and well. But then again, he had good reasons and it appeared as if there was something else that he was not telling him. He was keeping something else secret, like should have told him something or given him some other choice. But there was no use in pondering over it now.

With a heavy sigh Harry plopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Prof. Dumbledore opened a small box with intricate engravings upon them. No one else but Dumbledore could have opened this box. If someone other than him had tried a thermo nuclear reaction would wiped everything within a two mile radius. Inside the box was a small panel with very strange runes blinking in different colors.

Dumbledore pressed a red colored sign; five beeps resonated before a deep rumbling alien voice said "Dumbledore! I have not heard from you in many cycles. How have you been old friend?"

"I'm afraid not so well. How about you? How did your sons' hunt fare?"

"I am most proud, the hunt went excellently. Can you believe it, my son killed three warriors himself and brought back perfect trophies! He is missing a finger though" the voice chuckled slightly. "I told him that a disk was not a weapon he was skilled with. Now tell me, what is the matter?

"Do you remember the time when I told you of Harry Potter and his prophecy?"

"Why yes, it has not gone ill has it?"

"Not yet, but I am afraid it might. I have a favor to ask of you."

"I promise to do everything within my power to help you and Harry Potter, as you have done for my clan and me."

"I would like you to train Mr. Potter in the art of combat."

"Do you think that he can withstand it?"

"He is an extraordinary wizard and I am sure he will not have too much difficulty with your training. I am sure he can teach you things as well. Now how short can you make his training?"

"If you think that he can, then he can and I myself will train him. The shortest amount of time needed for training is a little over one of your planetary cycles."

"Thank you so much! The fate of the wizard race may rest upon your teachings. Come here as fast as you possibly can."

"It is not a problem. You have done much for us and it would be an honor to finally be able to repay you. I will be at your castle within a few hundredths of a cycle. See you then!"

With that somewhere deep in space a mighty vessel's warp engines hummed to life before the craft sped away to the planet know as Earth. At Hogwarts, Prof. Dumbledore let a smile form upon his lips for the first time in weeks. If they would just hold on for a year until Harry Potter returned, then things would be different. Oh yes, so very different!

**Four days later. **

A mighty wind blew across the Hogwarts grounds when there was not a breeze in the air seconds before and the air shimmered with electricity. Then, where there should not have been a thing before, there was a small alien craft - most likely a sort of drop ship. Since the Hogwarts grounds and all the air above it were totally secure from muggle sight, the ship had not bothered with cloaking or the use of stealth.

Prof. Dumbledore stood in front of the great front doors of Hogwarts waiting for his guests to arrive. With a nearly silent hiss a ramp opened from the ship and three figures stepped out who could not be classified as humans. They were aliens who called them selves 'Yautja'.

They stood like normal humans, had two eyes, arms, legs, same amount of fingers and even some basic facial hair but at that the resemblance ended. Their mouths were completely different and they were at least eight feet tall, with great muscles and weaponry adorning their bodies. Small skulls and bones along with unique metal and alloys were arranged like jewelry. In the middle stood an obviously old Yautja and beside him were two fully armed Yautja. Their assortment of weaponry, however, seemed more ceremonial rather then combat used. The three Yautja quickly made their way towards Prof. Dumbledore in silence.

"It is great to see you, Borkan" greeted Prof. Dumbledore before locking their arms and sharing a half embrace.

"You too, Dumbledore. This is my son, Rajik" replied Borkan introducing one of his sons - the taller one of the group. "And this is Homicirou, my youngest" continued Borkan gesturing towerds his younger son who seemed full of pride and wore two great alien skulls on each shoulder.

Dumbledore greeted them both in turn, motioning Borkan and his sons to follow him inside the castle.

Once in Dumbledore's office, no time was wasted. Dumbledore explained the situation to Borkan and why it was vital for Harry to receive training if he were to survive and defeat Voldemort. 

"Boy! Come down here right NOW!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Slowly Harry exited his room and went downstairs to see what was wrong with the dinner that he had made for them to eat. 'No devour like pigs' was better to describe it.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon", said Harry after he came down the stairs and into the family room where the Dursleys were eating while watching T.V.

"Get me some ketchup. Now!" roared his Uncle.

Just then a loud pop was heard as the majestic figure of Prof. Dumbledore and a large hooded figure appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Prof. Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" asked a visibly surprised Harry.

"I have come to offer you training. And it's good to see you Harry!"

"I see. Oh and sorry Professor! It's great to see you too!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOUSE?" screamed Uncle Vernon advancing upon Dumbledore and Harry with a knife in his hand.

This was a very foolish thing to do as Uncle Vernon realized later. 'Snickt…vroof'! Two long deadly looking blades and three lasers materialized out of thin air and were now centered on Uncle Vernon's forehead. He paled instantly and backed off against a couch.

"If you drop the knife there might still be a chance for you to live!" said Prof. Dumbledore in a deadly serious tone.

Clunk. The knife fell out of Uncle Vernon's hand.

"Harry, lets go to your room. Vernon, don't move or you will be dead before you even have the chance to scream."

Dumbledore and the mysterious (to Harry) hooded figure followed Harry up the stairs and into his room. 


	2. Explanations

**Explanations.**

Once in Harry's room, Prof. Dumbledore told him to have a seat because what he was going to tell him next was sure to be a shock to him. "Harry, I have a story to tell you. It leads into why I am here and what is going on and it's probably the easiest way to explain things to you right now."

"Okay", said a slightly scared and nervous Harry.

"Back in my youth I was a very adventurous young man. I liked to go where no one else would and so at one point I came to a great jungle in South Africa. The forest is very large and is actually more of an island than anything. Muggles can neither see it nor can they see the land bridge that connects Africa with this island. We wizards call it 'The Island of Darkness'. Even Voldemort does not dare to go in there, but I did. My journey led me into the heart of that place and I found great runes in the dense insides of that wilderness. In the middle of it all there was a giant pyramid, bigger then even those in Egypt.

I herd a mighty roar and then a screech that sounded like death itself. That is when I saw two aliens - one looked a bit like a human and the other was truly alien. He had black skin, no visible eyes, a long spiny tail and the largest teeth and claws you can imagine. I later found out that it was the queen of a hive, think ants to get an idea of it. The other alien was seriously wounded and was carrying a skull head, one that closely resembled the head of the living one. And so I began firing every spell and curse I knew at the black alien. I was finally able to bind it and wasting no time I conjured up a sword and plunged it through the aliens head. The blood was like acid and I got burnt a little, though not much. I then helped out the dying alien hunter, stopped his bleeding and fixed him. Then I put him to sleep for a few hours.

When he woke up he told me that he was a Yautja, an alien. Their race is comprised of hunters, traveling across the universe to be able to hunt the greatest prey. At that point I decided to give his race a nickname, Predator. Their culture is largely based on honor and respect and he thought me a great and honorable warrior, as it was extremely hard to kill an alien queen. We talked a great deal, I told him of the wizard race as the Predators had only ever met up with the muggles. We learned a lot from each other in the few days that we spent together hunting different creatures. We stayed in contact throughout our long years. He became one of the greatest tribal leaders in their history and I myself became a powerful wizard. We met up on a few other occasions to go on hunts and thus, stayed good friends. He, however, is still under my debt" explained Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter, may I introduce you to Borkan!"

As Harry got up from his chair Borkan removed the heavy cloak that he was wearing. A little hesitant at first, Harry shook hands with Borkan.

"It is great to be able to meet you, young one. Albus told me all about you and your expeditions, I have no doubt that you will make a great hunter."

"Thank you, sir!"

"I have been told that you will need training to defeat this Voldemort and indeed you do need it as the fate of the wizard race is in your hands. I am here to offer you a chance to come to our planet and receive training in the ways of a hunter."

Harry looked over at a smiling Dumbledore. "Harry, Borkan is willing to train you for a little over a year. That is the time it takes to become a hunter. You will train day and night. And, as it is my duty, I must warn you that it will be difficult... and _painful_. But once your training is complete you will be stronger and deadlier than you can imagine. Deatheaters will positively shake with fear at the sound of your name and you will be able to fight Voldemort and, almost certainly, _win_. Harry, do you accept this offer?"

Without thinking for a second Harry replied, "Yes!"

With a few flicks of Dumbledore's wand all of Harry's things flew into his trunk and which in turn shrunk to the size of a small toy car. "Then let us not waste any time."

Downstairs Uncle Vernon was stood rooted to the spot and Aunt Petunia was covering Dudley, his whale sized cousin who was sobbing hysterically.

"You will never see Harry again" Dumbledore announced to the Dursleys as he walked into the room followed by Harry and Borkan, who covered himself up again. Taking a quill out of his pocket Dumbledore held it in front of him. Harry, Borkan and his sons touched the pencil and with a swirl they were gone.

At Hogwarts, Harry met Rajik and Homicirou. Dumbledore had prepared all the things that Harry would need for his training and packed everything up. An hour after the small Yautja drop ship landed on Hogwarts grounds it lifted off and rocketed into space, an anxious Harry Potter sitting aboard the strange craft, ready to begin a year of training.

An owl was sent to the Grangers and Weasley residence carrying two nearly identical letters.

**Dear Mr/Miss Weasley/Granger** **Harry Potter has gone away on training. This all happened within the last hour and he did not have time to write to you. He wishes you both the best of luck in the upcoming year and hopes that you will be okay and not get into trouble. He will miss you both dearly and is sure that you will miss him just as much. For the next year and a few months you will not be able to contact Mr. Potter and obviously he will not be attending Hogwarts. Do not buy him anything for his birthday and please do not worry about him, he will be perfectly fine. He is doing what he believes is best for everyone. Please do not be mad, but thankful!!! **

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione Granger held back tears as she finished reading the letter. She would be strong for Harry, she would get good grades and not get into trouble, and when he would come back she would welcome him with open arms and would reveal her true feelings for him. She would make sure that he never left her again.

'When that little ass wipe gets back I'm going to beat the hell out of him for leaving me out of this! Stupid Potter! Goes for training thinking he is a big hero and all. But then again, now Hermione could be all my." At this Ron Weasley grinned mischievously.

**One year and almost 4 months later. **

Hermione Granger sighed, a year and two summers had gone by without Harry and there was still no sign or word if he would actually be coming back for seventh year.

She had constantly asked Dumbledore about Harry's whereabouts and she wasn't the only one either. None of the teachers knew about his present location. Prof. McGonagall didn't like the fact that her best Quidditch player wasn't able to play. Gryffindor ended up losing every game. They had good players but Harry just seemed to bring in that little flavor to the team.

Ron - that little insensitive jealous son of a bitch! Oh how she hated him! After he had tried to feel her up on numerous occasions, she told him that she knew what he was doing and to stop it. He had then gone on to say that if Harry had done the same for her she would be more than fine with it. He had also said a lot of nasty things about herself, Harry and some other people. He really did change. His family had won a lot of money and was now quite rich. She was extremely happy for the Weasleys who were just as friendly and nice as ever, even more so if that was possible. But the money had gotten to Ron's head and now he was hanging around with Malfoy and his cronies. He was even transferred to the Slytherins where he got new friends and became a real prick. The Gryffindors, on the other hand, really pulled together and became like one whole family. Everyone tried to help each other out as well as the rest of the school.

The worst part was that Voldemort and his dark army had destroyed Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Ever since Harry had left, Voldemort had been getting stronger and stronger. There seemed to be practically nothing to stop him. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang unified with Hogwarts and now the castle was three times larger and looked really cool. Hogwarts and the area surrounding it was the only real safe place left. Scores of people moved over to the area surrounding Hogwarts. Now it was seemed to be only a matter of time before Voldemort struck there with full force. He had done little hit and run attacks just to scare people, but there intent had never yet been to take over.

Even though things were going bad and scary, people were uniting, growing closer together and enjoying life more.

Hermione studied herself in the mirror. Her hair was no longer bushy but straight and beautiful. She had really filled out where needed, especially her breasts which were quite a bit larger than normal. She didn't mind though. It was sort of nice to make male heads turn wherever she went and have them be quit if she asked. Her marks didn't drop one bit but actually improved and as she had promised Harry she didn't get into trouble either. God! How she missed him! Everyday she hoped that maybe, just maybe Harry would show up and sweep her off her feet. It was the reason why she always took great care to look nice everyday, just incase he showed up. She also had a plan for when he did show up - she'd flirt and tease him a little until he would just push her up against a wall and... naughty images flashed through Hermione's mind which made her blush slightly. Fleur had explained these things to her, as well as showing her spells that would stop any guy dead in his tracks. They were now very good friends actually. Hermione was the one that helped Fleur and Wood get together, both of whom were planning to get married in December.

"Hermione dear, are you ready yet?" Hermione's mother called from downstairs. "Dad's already got the car running."

"Coming mom!" Hermione raced the downstairs, not wanting to be late.

"Don't worry, sweety. He'll be there at Hogwarts waiting for you and everything will be fine."

"Thanks mom!" replied Hermione, giving her mother a hug.

The drive down to platform 9¾ was quit uneventful and they arrived ten minutes early. Once at the train station Hermione bid her parents goodbye before stepping onto the platform and boarding the train. The train was also much bigger and longer due to the huge amount of students that were now riding to get to Hogwarts.

It wasn't surprising to anybody that Hermione was the head girl. She didn't know who the head boy was but she would probably find out pretty soon. Each school had a head boy and girl. There was a common room for all of the prefects and head boys/girls as well as special bathrooms and such things. The girls often had ladies nights when they'd kick the guys out and get the pool and hot tub all for themselves - those were the fun times! It was good to have some fun every once and a while because reality was that it could very well be the last night that you were alive.

After putting her things into the luggage compartment Hermione waded through the sea of people and got on the train looking for an empty compartment. She found one around the middle of the train and in no time at all Ginny, Lavender and the other seventh year girls came in as well and began talking animatedly about what they did during the summer, what was going to happen and a host of other things.

"You have exceeded everyone's expectations, even my own. You are really like a son to me now. If you ever need assistance in anything, do not hesitate to ask and we will not hesitate to ask you either", said Borkan aboard battleship Strontia. He was standing in the weapons' room with Harry Potter, who looked very different from the scrawny boy that everyone remembered him to be. He now had a lot of muscle, the perfect weight to strength output, he was fast, cunning, stealthy and extremely dangerous to anyone whom he decided to kill.

"Thank you Borkan, and you are like a father to me. I will keep in touch, hopefully we'll be able to go on a hunt sometime in the future! Thank you for everything", replied Harry.

"You are most welcome! A weapons ship will be around your solar system every couple of years. It will send you a message and you may request any equipment you wish. You will also be notified if a hunt is to take place anywhere on your planet. Now pack your things, we will be arriving quite soon"

"Thank you again! I'll see you around, Borkan."

"And I will see you." Borkan left the weapons room and let Harry pack his things

Wherever he went Harry was always armed with wrist blades on each arm. He had a spear gun for sniper work, shoulder mounted dual plasma caster, a brand new design, a net gun, interrogations would be a breeze with that, combistick, he had won it at a tournament, and plenty of remote bombs and other explosive devices. His armor was made especially for him. It was power-armor, and had a more sleek and human look to it. It could go invisible like all other predator armor and so had no real downside. (Look under interests in my profile.)

The last year had been very hard, but interesting. He had been under training day and night, fought every imaginable creature and learnt the use of advanced technology. Harry knew different forms of fighting but he also knew his limits. He knew how to track down prey and most of all he had learnt how to kill efficiently. He was an ultimate predator. But he missed his friends most of all. It was psychologically hard on him to leave everything he knew and loved behind. He just hoped that they were all okay and that nothing bad had happened to them. Once he went back on Earth he would make sure that nothing did happen to them and that all those who hurt his friends pay the ultimate price – Death!!!

Needless to say, Harry wanted to show off a little, especially for Hermione. During his training he had realized that he loved her more then anything in the world and that he would do anything for her, but not before he teased her just a little. That is, if she felt the same way about him. He'd flirt and tease her until the animal within her came out and then... naughty images flashed through Harry's mind.

With a large grin on his face Harry continued to pack his things.

Albus Dumbledore opened the small box with intricate engravings upon it.

"We are almost here. I have trained Harry Potter to the best of my ability and he has exceeded even my expectations", said Borkan's voice through the speaker.

"That is good to hear and thank you!" replied Dumbledore.

"Just a word of advice, do not get in his way when he is hunting." The communication broke and Prof. Dumbledore smiled, this was going to be a very interesting year.


	3. Home sweet home

**Home sweet home**

"So does it really mean that I have a crush on Seamus if I keep dreaming about him licking wiped cream of my...."

"We're here", Hermione called out, desperately trying to keep Lavender from recalling her erotic dreams... sometimes it really was too much!

"Aww, come on Hermione! We all know that you've had a jet black haired man with emerald green eyes visit your dreams and do things to you." Lavender suggested as more of a joke then anything.

Hermione blushed and said the only thing that came to her mind, "It was strawberry ice cream."

The girls began giggling and making those sounds which they make when they've found out a very big secret. "So there is a bad a side to our Head girl", Ginny called out.

The girls walked off the train to find a beautiful evening sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight and Hermione could have sworn that she saw a star twinkle. Pushing the twinkling sky to the back of her mind she went off to look for one of the carriages which were pulled by beautiful black horses these days. The group of girls quickly found one and as soon as they were all in the carriage started off at a steady pace towards Hogwarts castle. The castle was big, not just big but very big, having to house and teach three schools required room. The trees in the forbidden forest had been cut a good deal to make more room for everyone. The Quidditch pitch was now the size of a tournament pitch.

Stepping out of the carriage the girls were pleasantly surprised to see Prof. Dumbledore standing out in front of the entrance to the school looking up at the sky as if searching for something.

"Hello Professor!" called out Parvati.

"Why, hello Miss. Patil! And how are you this fine evening?"

"Great, umm... why are you looking at the sky? There are no stars out yet or anything."

"Not everyone is coming to Hogwarts by train", answered Dumbledore and winked at Hermione. "Now hurry along, I am sure you're hungry."

The tables in the great hall were no longer arranged by houses, instead there were many smaller tables arranged around the great hall and if there were not enough spots at the table another section would magically appear and make room.

Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor girls were actually good friends with a lot of people from Beaxbatons so it was no surprise when Gabrielle De'lacour and some of her friends showed up along with other seventh year girls from different houses and schools.

The conversation quickly started up about boys and not surprisingly about Hermione's dreams, which everyone thought would be entertaining. Thankfully it didn't last long as Dumbledore stood up and the chatter almost immediately died down.

"Madam Maxime, please bring in the first years." Madam Maxime, who was already standing at the giant oak doors, escorted the first years to the centre of the great hall. They came in looking extremely nervous and a little frightened. The sorting ceremony went as usual with nearly the same amount of new students for each house and school.

When the first years had found their seats, Prof. Dumbledore stood up again and said, "It is great to see you back safe and sound. Last year was very hard on all of you but you lived through and became much stronger owing to it. I can assure you that this year will be different; it will be the death eaters being... hunted if you will. Now let's quickly go over the rules. No student is to be outside their common rooms after eleven at night, you do not enter the forbidden forest and report to the nearest teacher or head boy or girl if you see something suspicious happening. There will be no magic used in the halls. Failure to comply with these rules will result in house points deduction and/or detention. The Quiddich tryouts will start tomorrow. All those interested may participate and the tournament will start within three weeks. Today being a Sunday, classes start tomorrow. Any questions?"

Only Hermione's hand went up. "Who is the Hogwarts' head boy?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled before he replied. "A man I am sure you have greatly missed."

Hermione felt like she was going to be in heaven. Harry, he really was coming back.

"Now then, let's eat." Dumbledore clapped his hands and then spoke into his plate, ordering what he wanted to eat.

A small drop ship landed on the Quidditch pitch, a house elf waiting for its arrival. A tall man dressed in a nice black hooded robe walked down the ramp that lead from the ship carrying with him a large trunk. After giving the trunk to the house elf and instructing it about where to put it, he gave a wave to the drop ship and it silently lifted up off the ground and rocketed away into the night sky. Now alone in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, the man briskly walked down towards the very different looking Hogwarts castle. The last time he had walked upon Hogwarts grounds he was a scared little boy, now he was a confident man, but more so he was now a Predator.

None of the students neither heard nor noticed the main Hogwarts doors open and no one paid much attention to him as he walked up to the teachers table who had all stopped eating and were paying very close attention to him. He walked with ease and carried himself with respect.

"Hello! Who are you?" asked Fleur Delacour, who was one of the teachers from Beauxbatons.

Snape answered her question. "Remember Potter, I am still your teacher."

"Remember Snape... to watch your back at night", replied Harry. "Professors, it's great to see you all again!" The teachers each replied in turn, saying how good it was that he was back and Prof. McGonagall emphasizing that she had placed a large bet saying that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch tournament. Prof. Dumbledore asked Harry if he could come to his office for a chat sometime tomorrow or later that evening to discuss some things.

The three defense against the dark arts teachers asked Harry if he could show up during their classes and teach physical combat - as they had been told of Harry's whereabouts and what he knew.

"Now Harry", asked Lupin. "Could you hit the chicken that Mr. Weasley is eating with a knife?" He pointed to where Ron was sitting with Draco and his cronies.

"No. I'll cut it into a smaller piece first", replied Harry, who was now very furious. He had had a gut feeling during his time away that Ron had done something horrible and this is what it was.

"Do not interfere with what will happen next." Dumbledore told the teachers. Harry walked off towards Ron and the other students in need of discipline.

Harry casually walked up to the table where Ron was eating, he was only going to ask him for a quick chat. "Excuse me, could you please come outside with me right now?"

"Sod off you idiot! I'm eating." Ron replied, not even looking up at the still hooded and unrecognizable figure.

"Please, it will only take a few moments!" Harry asked politely.

"You deaf or something?" Draco sneered. The muscle in the group got up. There was eight of them now and the other four were the brains. There were a few girls in the group as well who looked very smug thinking that they were all-powerful and could do whatever they wanted.

"No, I am not deaf actually. I just want to have a talk with Mr. Weasley. It doesn't involve you or these other eight here. Now please mind your own business."

"What the hell do you want, freak?" Ron asked in a snobbish tone.

By this time they had attracted the attention of a lot of people who were watching the confrontation, feeling sorry for this stranger as everyone knew that he was going to get the hell beaten out of him. Hermione and a head boy named Pierre had walked over to try to stop anything that was about to happen as the teachers were pretending like nothing was going on.

"What is going on here?" Hermione demanded. "Ron, this man just wants to have a talk with you."

"Screw off bitch, who do YOU think you are, miss big tits Granger?" Ron said angrily to Hermione.

"Hey, there is no need for that kind of language, now please stop or else... ", warned Pierre.

"Or else what?" asked one of the bigger cronies.

At this point Harry was furious. "Madam Pomfrey, these boys here are very injured, deep cuts and multiple broken bones. Please get the medical wing ready!" called out Harry.

With a nod from Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey hurried away.

Harry then turned to Hermione. "I was really hoping to finally see you again under different conditions Hermione. Pierre, could and Hermione please stand back. I will have Ron apologize in a moment if he is still able to speak."

Hermione and Pierre did as they were told, with confused expressions on their faces to say the least.

"Ron, I am deeply disappointed", said Harry. "The first weapons I mastered were the wrist blades."

Harry took off his cloak and revealed himself. He was wearing a plain black T-Shirt and pants. Attached to his wrists were curved rectangular pieces of metal with two slits each at the end. His hair was short but still messy. He no longer needed glasses as he had had surgery done to them to fix and enhance his vision.

Fsikt. Long silver jagged blades came out of the slits and glinted off the light that came from the thousands of candles floating in the room.

Everything happened so fast it was like a blur. Draco had tried to cast something but his wand was in three pieces before he even got the first word out. Harry leapt onto the table kicking one of the cronies in the face in time with the leap. The goon flew back hitting another table. The teen's face was a mass of blood and broken bones. Harry swiped at Ron a few times, cutting him deeply across the chest, face and arms. He stabbed him in the thigh, ripping out muscle and doing serious damage to the leg. Following through, Harry broke both of Malfoy's arms at the elbows before slitting them open. All the others received similar treatment. The smart ones of the group got the worst of it, having their ribs broken and a lung collapse. The cronies had their hands broken and cut up, their knees demolished in frighteningly powerful kicks, muscle cut up and rendered useless. In less then five seconds the whole group was either screaming, if they could, or knocked out.

Harry stood atop the table, the once shinning silver blades now covered in dark red blood. "You chose this course of action. All I wanted was to have a talk."

The teachers ran over as fast as they could, closing up wounds and stopping the bleeding from cuts. But that was all they could do. The pain was still there and growing back muscles, bones and ligaments was a very painful process. Extensive potions and spells would have to be performed on a few individuals to put their back together and other such things. Each and every one of them would have scars for the rest of their lives, some worse than others.

All the students were completely silent, shocked at what had just happened and staring at Harry. Some guy, whom no one had ever seen before had just completely beaten the shit out of the Dark Gang, or DG in short. Some time around new years when the three schools finally settled in together, Draco, Ron, Robert and Colia, the four bullies of each school decided to join forces and be known as the Dark Gang. Now they could quite easily be called the Broken Idiots Gang, or BIG in short.

Harry jumped off the table, every student's eye in the room following his each and every motion. "Pierre, mind cleaning off the blades? I forgot my wand in the Plasma caster."

"Um... ya, sure!" replied a shocked Pierre, fumbling slightly with his wand before casting a cleaning spell on the blades and removing all the blood from them. With a fsikt the blades retreated back into their housing.

Hermione was the first to completely recover and the first student to figure out who this person was. "H-Harry?" she asked, nervously stepping towards Harry.

"Hermione before you start yelling at me, hear me out first. I didn't use magic, they started it and I've missed you more then you can imagine. So, can you please yell at me later? I was sort of hoping for a hug and a welcome back", replied Harry.

Hermione nearly knocked Harry over as she ran and gave him the biggest, warmest hug she had ever given anyone. "Never ever leave me alone again... please, promise me! Harry, I've missed you so much. You didn't even say where you were going or anything. I've been good, gotten good grades and have stayed out of trouble just like you asked. Oh, I'm just so happy that you're finally back! You have no idea how hard it's been without you." She sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Ssshhh! Its okay, I'm here now and nothing is going to happen. I will never leave you again, I promise. I've been a good boy too and have gotten good grades, which I can show you and I promise I will never ever let anything happen to you or have anyone say bad things to you or about you. I love you, Hermione!" replied Harry, holding Hermione like he always used to.

"I love you too, Harry!" Hermione replied smiling up at him as she frantically rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"Now what do you say? Shall we go and get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure, follow me. I've got so much to tell you." Hermione replied leading Harry towards her table and telling him about all the new things at Hogwarts and what had happened.

All the students were now talking loudly amongst themselves. Harry Potter was finally back. During the remainder of the meal Hermione and the girls filled Harry in on what had happened and about all the new things that were going on.


	4. Braxton Bronx

Braxton Bronx

When the meal came to an end and every belly in the room was full the food vanished from the tables and Dumbledore bade everyone a good night. The students rose and began making their way to their common rooms. The first years had been told earlier by Madam Maxime to wait by the main doors out of the great hall.

"This is sort of weird. I'm head boy and I have absolutely no clue about where to go", said Harry. "Should I just crouch down and pretend to be a first year?"

Hermione laughed, "I think the muscle on you might give you away."

"You noticed?" said Harry, flexing slightly and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think the whole school must have noticed. It was probably just before you cut up the idiots of the school."

They had reached the group of first years who were chattering loudly and hadn't paid any attention to the head boys and girls trying to get their attention. It was harder still with the rest of the students making their way out loudly. Hermione herself had tried yelling and trying to get their attention towards her but that had proved equally ineffective.

This was going to take a long time and Harry wanted to get some sleep. Rummaging in his pockets he found a metal ball, the size of a marble. Noise Ball was what the Yautja called it. Taking it out of his pocket, Harry spit on the small ball. An ear splitting bang followed seconds after.

'Silence.'

"First year Gryffindors, could you please follow Hermione to the common room! Thank you!" Harry spoke in a normal voice motioning to Hermione.

The Gryffindors quickly gathered around Hermione as quickly as possible. The other head boys and girls also called to the first years that they were responsible for. Students began talking and moving off again quickly realizing that nothing interesting was going to happen.

As the group was walking down towards the Gryffindor common room one of the boys asked Harry. "You're Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes", replied Harry.

"Braxton Bronx, but you can call me Brax. Pleasure to meet you, sir!"

"Harry", replied Harry, shaking Braxton's hand.

"Mind teaching me how to fight like that sometime?"

"Sure, meet me tomorrow at six in the morning in your common room."

"Wow! Thank you, Harry!"

"Anytime, buddy."

"We're here", Hermione announced to the group as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "The password is Vermillion." She then spoke 'Vermillion' to the portrait and it swung open.

In the common room Hermione made some announcements and other general things. Harry stood by and watched everyone intensely, daring anyone of them to not give her their full attention. And they did. It might have also been because Harry had his wrist blades drawn out as he was standing behind Hermione.

After Hermione's little talk Harry mingled with everyone, catching up on what happened, who had played whom in quiddich, who made Snape's hair turn pink on Valentine's Day and other such things. Ginny, who was Quiddich captain for the Gryffindors wrote Harry down as second in command on the team and told him that tryouts would start the next day and that he would have to attend to help decide who all make it to the team. By the time Harry and Hermione left the Gryffindors it was 11 PM.

"I can't believe that they actually listened to me. Guess I have more power over them than I thought!" Hermione was telling Harry as they made their way to the Head common room.

"I guess you do! Maybe next time I won't have to stand behind you with deadly looking weapons in my hands."

"You didn't!"

"You're welcome!"

"...Thanks!"

They continued walking towards the Head common room. Hermione asked Harry where he had been and his reply was "You'll find out in due time. You'll be proud of me when you do though." She didn't press the issue and was satisfied with the answer for the moment.

The entrance to the Head common room was guarded by two sets of polished silver armor. "Mellow yellow", said Hermione. Immediately the two knights moved over and the door to the common room opened.

The common room was empty, the others having probably gone to sleep already. The room looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room - big fireplace, squishy armchairs and sofas. There were dark wooden tables at one end of the room with three large bookshelves along the walls. The window positioned in between two of the bookshelves was large and looked out onto the lake. Each student had their own room which was decorated and arranged by the house elves to match the person that was staying in it. On Harry's door, however, there was a note.

**Dear Mr. Potter we are sorry but your room will not be ready for another couple of days. In the meantime you will have to sleep in Miss Granger's room. Sorry for any inconvenience caused! **

**Albus Dumbledore. **

"Looks like we'll be sharing a room together. C'mon, lets go", Hermione said after reading the note along with Harry. She went over to the door which had her name engraved upon it in gold.

The room was very Hermione like. Large, soft bed and light blue colors, a book shelf - as if the others weren't enough - a desk, a small clothes cabinet and a pink bathroom. And of course, there was only one bed!!!

"I'll take the floor", said Harry quite promptly.

"No, you won't. We can fit on one bed. Besides, we're best friends and should be able to handle sleeping in the same bed together", replied Hermione, not entirely sure that she herself could handle it.

"You sure?"

"Ya, positive."

"OK. As you wish!"

"I'm going to go change now, be back in minute", said Hermione as she walked over to the dresser and picked out a large dress shirt before disappearing into the washroom.

Harry decided it best to keep his pants on, just in case. Shoes, socks, shirt and everything else came off.

The very first thing that Harry did with the Yautja was get his muscle weight to muscle power output calculated. This told him a number of things about his body. First of all, it told him what kind of exercises he should be doing, how much and how much weight he should be lifting to get maximum results in the smallest amount of time. It indicated other things like nutritional consumption, agility, length of rest periods and other such things. The most important thing that it told him was how much muscle mass he should have to get the most out of his body. A large amount of muscle mass does not necessarily mean a large power output - it could actually mean a small power output because of the weight of the muscle itself. This process was repeated frequently to keep Harry and his training as productive as possible. Right now Harry was at his maximum power output. He couldn't get any stronger or faster no matter what he did. Each night Harry had to do a certain set of exercises. Tonight, however, he didn't feel like doing them all and couldn't do a few of them. Therefore, he resigned to doing the bare minimum. For push ups, he needed to have around one hundred and fifty pounds on his back to achieve the best results. The only problem was that he didn't really know where his trunk was... but there was Hermione, who should weigh around that much.

_This will be okay, I can do this. I'm only going to be sleeping in the same bed with Harry, the man that I am so desperately in love with and want to shag senseless. Ya, no problem, piece of cake! All I have to do is resist every natural urge but that shouldn't be a problem...I hope! Let's see, black lingerie, no bra, big white dress shirt, should be able to see black through it a bit. If I'm going to get hot and horny over my best friend then I'm making said best friend do the same over me. Ha ha, have a restless night Mr. Potter! _

"Heribudaba. Erm, I mean Hermione, mind doing me a favor?" asked Harry, trying very hard to keep all his blood from rushing to Mr. Happy. _Oh boy! This will be not be easy. All I have to do is fight every natural urge, easy...oh God! I'm going to die an erotic and sexually arousing death...well, that's not very bad, is it?_

"Y-ya sure, what do you need Harry?" Hermione replied a bit shakily herself. _Damn it! Why the hell did he have to go and take his shirt off? Oh well, at least he is nervous, plan successful. _

"Sit on my back. I need to do some pushups", explained Harry.

Hermione sat down on Harry's back and that is when she noticed the scar. It ran from his left shoulder down to almost his waist. She guessed it must have been deep and extremely painful. "Harry, where did you get that scar?" Hermione asked caringly.

She was surprised by the tone of Harry's response. It was full of pride. "You'll probably find out tomorrow. I've also got three on my chest. It's a little hard to see them though. You'll be very proud when you find out."

Hermione accepted the answer though she was more curious than ever as to where Harry had been and what he had done.

Harry finished his hundred and fifty push ups quickly and the two teens climbed into bed right after that. Harry murmured a quick 'Good night' before falling asleep nearly instantly.

Harry woke up at half past five with Hermione sleeping half on top of him and his arms wrapped around her body. She was quit a bit smaller then he was, her head just reaching his shoulders and her body seemingly fitting perfectly with his.

Harry quietly got out of bed, being careful not wake the angel that he had spent the night with. Harry quickly put on his clothes and walked out of the room in search of his trunk, which was thankfully in front of the door to his room. Picking up the trunk Harry made his way out of the common room and towards Gryffindor tower. He didn't want to wake Hermione and he guessed that Brax would be up so he could use his dormitory to change and wash up.

"Vermillion", Harry said to the fat lady. He made his way to the boy's staircase and looked for the door with a one on it - it was the second one up the stairs. Harry quietly opened the door and was glad to find Braxton rummaging in his trunk.

"Hey, Brax!" Harry called out in a whisper, startling the young fellow slightly.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Mind if I use your bathroom? My room isn't ready yet and I don't know where the prefects' bathroom is."

"Sure. What's a prefects' bathroom, by the way?"

"Thanks! The prefects' bathroom is the coolest bathroom you'll ever see. I'll show it to you when I find out where it is."

"Alright, cool!"

Harry and Brax cleaned themselves up quickly and Harry instructed Brax to wear something loose but tough, a baggy pair of jeans did the job nicely. After they were done Harry took a green tough bag out of his trunk and walked out onto the quidditch pitch with Brax in comfortable silence.

"Okay Brax, I'm going to tell you where I have been the last year and four months. It will be easier to explain. You can't tell anyone unless I say so, okay?" Harry told Brax once they were out on the pitch.

"Not a problem", replied Brax.

For the next half an hour, Harry told Brax of where he had been, what he had done, what he was taught and mostly everything he had done in the last year and four months. During this time, Brax paid carefully paid attention, only interrupting Harry a few times to ask questions.

"I guess the first thing to do now is to check for my muscle weight to muscle output ratio."

"Exactly", confirmed Harry, taking a small computer out of his bag. It was designed to look like a muggle-made laptop but that was only the appearance on the outside. Inside it was more powerful then the best super computer that muggles had ever made. Harry pulled out a small black box with a cable attached to it, the other he hooked up to the computer. He placed the black box a few feet away from Brax on the ground.

"Don't move. This thing here will scan you and record the data on this computer which will then tell me everything I need to know about you", ordered Harry.

Brax did as he was told and thirty seconds later Harry had all the information they needed. Brax was a tall and wiry kid with some muscle already showing up. He had told Harry earlier that he really enjoyed all the martial arts things and having muggle parents he had watched all kinds of action movies.

"Okay, it's done. You can move now", said Harry, motioning Brax to come over to him. "Here, take a look. This is what you'll have to eat, these are the exercises that you will have to do and if you click on one it will tell you how and how much of it." Harry went on to explain all the information that the machine had collected and told him what he would have to do and accomplish. "Some things will change in the next hour or so as we find out what your trademark weapon will be. The weapons you use will basically depend on your personal preference but the first one you master is called your trade mark weapon", Harry finished.

Harry pulled out a number of metal suitcases from the magically enchanted bag. Inside each one were weird looking objects that didn't look like weapons to Brax at all. They were a grayish metal color and looked rather harmless.

"This is a spear gun", said Harry, taking a long pole like object out of one of the cases.

There were two slight bulges at one end and another two small ones close to the middle of it.

"You press these three black dots simultaneously to unlock the weapon", said Harry, motioning to three black dots near one of the bulges in the middle of the weapon.

Harry pressed the three buttons simultaneously and with a low click the weapon unfolded itself instantaneously. The two bulges at the front had expanded to become a sort of muzzle, one of the bulges had become a sniper scope and the other a trigger and handle.

"Now that's cool", said an amazed Brax.

Harry explained how the weapon worked, the different vision modes, zooms and all the other nifty little features it held. He explained how to load the weapon with spears, what kind of spears there were and how big a clip was.

"Let's have you shoot this thing, shall we?" said Harry, taking out a large dome object with eight little legs around it. He chucked the weird looking thing as hard as he could down towards one of the goal posts and then went over to the computer. "Okay, lets see now... alright, when the target opens up - shoot when you're ready." Harry hit 'enter' on the keyboard and a bull's eye unfolded out of the dome object.

Brax took a deep calming breath, got into position and squeezed the trigger. He felt a small kick as the spear was sent hurtling towards its target. Next thing he knew, he had hit the target dead on.

Harry typed in a few things on the keyboard. The target then moved further down the field on its small legs.

Brax took a deep calming breath, got into position, squeezed the trigger and felt a similar jerk as the spear was sent hurtling towards its target. Dead on target, again!

Harry again typed in a command. The target then moved further down the field.

Brax took a deep calming breath, got into position and squeezed the trigger. Perfect!!!

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a visibly amazed Harry. "That is some real talent."

"Thanks!" replied Brax, beaming up at Harry.

"Well, you definitely fall under the light predator category. Your other weapons will most likely be wrist blades, remote bombs and a disk, if we can ever get you a mask so that you can actually use the thing", explained Harry.

For the next hour Harry showed Brax the remote bomb and the wrist blade. Teaching Brax how to use the remote bomb was relatively easy. However, since he was still rather weak he couldn't throw it far enough or very accurately. He'd then be learning how to use the spear gun and hand to hand combat with a combat knife. A combat knife is a very large knife. The handle, instead of running along with the blade, was actually vertical to it and the user held it in his fist, the blade just below his arm. It extended a few inches down the other end of the arm as well, mostly for balance.

Before heading back to the castle Harry and Brax recorded the last of the data onto the computer and received a final print of the things that Brax would have to go through.


	5. Quidditch and Plans

Quidditch And Plans.

The great hall was bustling with activity by nine o'clock, the Quidditch tryouts would be held within an hour and the whole school was anxious to see what the other houses had to offer for the upcoming tournament. The Gryffindors were all gathered together in a part of the hall and were anxiously awaiting any announcements or plans that Ginny might have. Ginny, however, didn't seem to be worried about too much of anything. With Harry on the team, they could practically decide when the game would end and by how much the team would win.

"I had that exact same dream again but this time he was licking strawberry jam off my..." Lavender was telling the girls about the newest version of her erotic fantasy dream.

"I slept with Harry" Hermione announced, plopping down into a seat opposite of Lavender. Hermione was radiating with happiness - she had slept with Harry and hadn't shagged him senseless... in a way, unfortunately. It was better then anything she had ever managed. She had woken up at about the same time as him but had pretended to sleep on. After he left, she had squealed like a little schoolgirl and jumped up and down on the bed for a good ten minutes.

Every girl at the table choked. "You get the man in bed four hours after he gets back! So how big is he?" Lavender blurted out in surprise.

"Oh no, no, no! We didn't have sex. We just slept in the same bed together because his room wasn't ready", corrected Hermione, now blushing profusely.

The girls visibly relaxed. Harry was still fair game. Nearby, all the guys relaxed - Hermione was still fair game.

"It was the most amazing thing ever - he is so strong and warm and soft and gentle, you just can't describe it!" The girls cooed and awed as Hermione described what it was like to sleep in the same bed with Harry.

After a while of cooing and awing, Ginny was beginning to get nervous. It was all fine and dandy but where the hell was the guy! She still had to see him go for the snitch to be able to officially put him on the team.

Harry and Brax arrived just as Ginny was beginning to get pissed off. "Good morning everyone!" Harry greeted, smiling warmly. "Everybody sleep well?"

"Some of us better then others." Parvati winked at Hermione, causing her to blush slightly.

"You're like a big teddy bear, only warmer and nicer to cuddle up with", said Hermione, standing up and giving Harry a hug.

Harry grinned, "You know it."

The breakfast went along wonderfully. In no time at all Pierre had announced that Quidditch tryouts were about to begin.

"2 galleons on Potter and Granger getting together within the month", wagered Prof. McGonagall.

"It might take those two a little longer. They enjoy flirting with each other too much. 2 galleons on them getting together in more than a month but less than two", wagered Fleur.

"You have a deal, Miss Delacour."

The great hall then dispersed. All the students quit quickly because no one wanting to miss the tryouts and to see what their houses would be up against.

There were a very large number of parents and adults watching the tryouts. Since one of the major housing areas was now in Hogsmeade and it was Saturday, parents and others were more then welcome to watch and cheer their kids.

The tryouts were to be held over the course of three hours. Each school would get one hour with each house getting a pre-arranged amount of time in that hour. Most of the houses of all the three schools already had their respective teams set up and arranged. Gryffindor needed the most number of new players and was therefore allotted the most time. A seeker, two chasers and a keeper were needed. Gryffindor was up first.

"Everyone, listen up", Ginny called out. "We're going to have the Seekers try out first, alright? Everyone, get a broom ready and take off when I tell you to. Your motive is to find the snitch and the first one to get it will be included in the team", she instructed.

"GO!"

There were a few people. Harry counted two second year boys, a girl and boy from either fourth or fifth year along with himself looking for the snitch. The four of them spread out, all looking for the tiny golden ball.

Laser eye surgery had been a fun experience for Harry. It didn't hurt but he felt drunk for a few hours after it. He couldn't focus and his brain was trying to adapt to the new sensory flow. He found the illusive little ball after just one or two passes of the field. It was great being on a broom again. Even though it was a slow and old one it was still amazing to be up in the air and flying. Harry still wanted an adrenaline rush.

Pulling up hard on the broom Harry ascended too slowly for his liking. The snitch was in the middle of the field and he was soaring right over the middle. He held onto the broom tightly with one hand and jumped off. He was plummeting towards the earth. There was nothing in his way and he had a broom in hand and adrenaline pumping. Seconds before crashing onto the earth below him Harry brought the broom down below his knees and stood atop it. The broom desperately tried to stop the decent. A few feet from the ground the broom had almost fully stopped the decent and Harry jumped off the broom within a feet's distance of the ground. He walked up to the snitch and casually captured it. He got a thrilling feeling as he realized that he had been included in the official Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The crowd of people had gone deathly silent during Harry's fall but when Harry pulled out, they began cheering like crazy mad men out of the city circus.

A reporter was already waiting for Harry when he got back to where Ginny and the rest of the team were.

"Mr. Potter?" asked the attractive reporter, holding a note pad.

"Yes. What?"

"Anna Kauldwood, witch weekly. Could I have a word with you?" she asked politely.

"Sure! Ginny, do you need me?"

"Nope. You're free to go."

"Alright, thanks!"

"Please follow me so that I can ask you some questions", said Anna.

"YOU, YOU, YOU LITTLE!..." Hermione ran up to Harry and grabbed him by the robes. Her face was slightly pale and there were red marks on her face. "Should I even bother? You're going to do those kinds of things again no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Don't bother. Because I will do those kinds of things again and again and again, they're fun as hell", replied Harry cheekily.

"Just be careful, alright!" Hermione said in a soft tone before walking back into the stands.

"Girlfriend?" asked Anna

"Nope. Just a friend."

"Hmm... okay, I'll take your word for it", replied the reporter, slightly suspicious.

The pair went a good distance away from the pitch so that they could get some measure of quietness.

"So Harry, you have really changed over your absence. Could you tell me where you have been?"

"Well, all I can really tell you right now is that I've been away on training."

"Very rigorous and deadly training, might I presume? You seem to be in extremely good physical condition and you took out a gang in your school within a few seconds using some sort of blades that extended from something strapped to your arms."

"Well, the training had a great deal to do with hand to hand combat. If you really had to put a word on it, you could say 'assassin'. I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve", Harry smiled at himself. He liked that word, 'Assassin' – the predator. If he played it right then every death eater that read the article that the woman was sure to print about the interview would shit their pants.

"Could I take a picture of the blades? That is, if you have them here and its okay with you?" Anna enquired, taking a camera out of her robes.

"Sure."

Snikt. The blades emerged, scaring the reporter slightly who promptly took a few photos from different angles.

"Thank you, Harry! So what do you plan to do with your new skills?"

"I plan to hunt down and kill every death eater out there in the most painful manner I can. I can guarantee you that I will meet them a long time before they meet me."

"Wow, big words from a big man! But don't you think that you will lose? I hope not but there are many of them and only one of you. What do you have to say about that?"

"Yes, the odds really are against them. The best advice that I can give to them is to prepare and put up some measure of a fight when the time comes."

"You seem extremely confident but what how will you do this?" asked the reporter, getting excited.

"You cannot imagine what I can and will do. Voldemort has had his turn. Now it is mine", replied Harry confidently.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Potter! I hope to see you soon!"

"Anytime, Miss!"

Before parting ways, Anna gave Harry her personal card. "Come over some time, I'll make it worth your while." She gave Harry a little wink which meant 'Come over sometime and I'll give you a good shag.'

The tryouts were over within a couple of hours and everyone was talking about their expectations, boasting about their players, teams and other such things. As everyone was dispersing from the quidditch pitch, a group of people yelled, "Swimming time!" and ran off towards the castle.

"Swimming time? We have a pool or something?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"We've got a giant pool, hot tubs, gym and its all in one huge room. The roof vanishes if the weather is good so you can tan as well", said a French girl, eyeing Harry up like a piece of candy.

"Awesome, what are we waiting for then! POOL PARTY!" Harry yelled, taking off at a sprint towards the castle. The crowd picked up a little pace - it was time to get wet!

The guys were at the pool quite earlier then the girls. Why did girls always have to take so long!

"Everybody, listen up!" called out Vladimire to the guys at the pool. There were only guys at the moment. "There will be no fights and nothing too rough. Throwing girls into the pool is encouraged." Everyone laughed. "Just don't drown and you'll be fine."

Instead of going straight to his room to change, Harry went to Dumbledore's office. He still had to have a talk with him.

As though knowing that Harry was going to come Dumbledore stood in front of the statue guarding his office.

"Hello Mr. Potter! I thought that you had forgotten to come and have a talk with me", greeted Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor! And no, I didn't forget. Sorry for taking so long though!" said Harry.

"Not a problem. The password is Pumpkin Biscuit", Dumbledore told Harry after he had told the statue the password.

After getting seated in Dumbledore's office Harry asked, "So what did you wish to talk to me about?"

"First off, I have received reports during your training and I know everything that you have done. Congratulations! You have exceeded everyone's expectations."

"Thank you, Professor!"

"Secondly, do not go around telling everyone where you have been until the time is right. I know that you have told Mr. Bronx mostly everything and that you are training him yourself. Good luck on that actually!"

Harry nodded.

"Can you please tell me why you told Miss Kauldwood what you did?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"I plan on wiring the school ground with devices that will tell me if someone is on them. I want the death eaters to attack in force and I want them to be angry. Anger dulls the senses. It will be easier to kill them that way. Once they are eliminated I will have proven that I can do what I have said and it will hopefully stop any small blitz attacks. It will give me time to plan, make them enemy scared of attacking and boost everyone's morale. I will make Voldemort's forces more scared of me then of him. I assume that Azkaban is now under Voldemort's control."

"Not a bad idea. You certainly have changed a great deal. You are right in your assumptions, Azkaban is no longer under the ministry's control. It is used as Voldemort's personal prison. Many aurors and there right now, being tortured for information that I hope they will not give out."

"Okay. Thank you!" Harry said, thinking about what to do first.

"I do believe that there is a pool party about to start and I don't wish to make you late. If you do not have any further questions or concerns then you're free to go."

"Thank you, Professor! It was great to see you again!"

"You too, Harry! Just one more thing, Harry."

"Yes?"

"Don't kill Voldemort quickly, make him suffer."

"I have already thought of that. When the time comes, he will produce a hive for himself", said Harry.

When Harry left, Dumbledore's eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean what he thought he meant. That would be the most horrifying and painful thing imaginable but Tom deserved it. He would create a monstrosity for every horrible dead done in his entire life.

Far, far away on a distant planet, a 20-foot insect like creature, chained to a wall screeched and screamed as it laid an organic egg. Two Yautja watched the screaming queen for a moment and then left to prepare containers for the eggs that would be taken to the planet called Earth.

A/N Sorry this took so long but I've been really busy. Ch6 is on its way, I just finished writing a part that AVP fans are hopefully gonna love. Read, review, and cya later.


	6. Beta

Hey guys I've got some good news and some bad news.

Good news is that the next chapter is done and part of the one after it.

Bad news, I need a beta and I'm addicted to NFSU 2. What does this mean? It means that I haven't been writing as much and I can't post up the story because I am looking for a beta. My old beta couldn't because of personal problems and so now I'm stuck looking for another one. That is where you guys come in, if you would like to beta this fic just send me and email and we'll discuss things.

Sorry to keep you all waiting, don't worry though I haven't abandoned this thing.


	7. Teasing

A/N. Sorry this has taken so long, this chapter has been done for a LONG time. I've had some internet issues and I've been busy as hell, plus hooked on a game. Please be patient. AVP fans are going to love this one, go to and go to fan art to get an idea of what I'm talking about. The next chapter is on the way and I have started another story up that I think a lot of you will enjoy. Read, review, stay patient, and stay cool. Cya.

Standing in washroom Harry looked at himself in the mirror, what would people think about his scars? Would they ask anything? Or would they not even notice?

Harry's room was now ready and arranged to his liking, dark and metallic, very masculine. The wall across from his bed opened up to reveal his trophy wall. A large white skull hung in the middle, about five feet tall it had belonged to the ultimate killing machine, meant to survive, lay eggs, control its hive, dominate, kill, to be perfect. Acidic blood, bad attitude, big sharp teeth, giant claws, a tail, a nightmare come to life. Beside the queens skull hung two similar skulls, both of them also had a flat sort of crown, however the crowns had spikes running in a W from the tip of the head, and they were about twice as small as the queens. Preatorians, the queen's personal bodyguard and elite warriors of the hive, one job, protect the queen at all costs.

_The air was hot and heavy, the group of five Yautja and one human wizard didn't bother cloaking, wouldn't do any good since the aliens could see their hormones. It was eerily quiet, fifteen had gone on the hunt, and only six had made it to the heart of the hive. All six had been injured but thanks to the Wizard's magic all had been cured to almost perfection, lacerations and acid burn healed near instantly._

_The group was cautiously making their way through a giant spherical chamber, secreted resin bridges criss-crossed and interlaced all around, dark holes dotted the chamber walls, up and down, didn't really matter to the aliens, they could climb anything. The only light came from the warriors themselves, the eye optics on their masks glowed shiny silver, three tiny red lasers were emitted from the left side of their masks. _

_One member of the group jumped to another bridge and slid part way down the inclined surface before jumping towards another larger bridge. Suddenly a mighty screechy roar reverberated around the chamber, chilling ever member of the group to the bone._

_A twelve-foot tall insect like monstrosity emerged from a hole at the end of the walkway upon which the lone warrior stood. The jet black creature was a horrifying sight, diamond sharp teach lined its mouth, instead of a tongue there was another long jaw that snapped nearly ten inches out of its mouth as it advanced. Flat crown like armor upon its head was studded with razor sharp spikes. It had two powerful arms with three fingers like talons. A long spiny whip like tail ended with a giant blade that cut through steal as if it were air, curved spikes lined its spine. Its hide was a tough chitin that could stop small arms fire with ease, underneath all that was acidic blood that could go through a meter of solid steal with ease. _

_The lone Yautja began firing at the creature with its bronze rifle, however the warrior was nervous and couldn't hit the vital spots on the alien warrior, instead the shots penetrated the body in screeches of pain. But it just kept coming, oblivious of the wounds except for the animalistic screeches of pain that it emanated every time a spear struck its armored hide. The Yautja warrior fired six shots before he was ripped apart like a rag doll. The Preatorian roared in victory, oblivious to three red little lasers that had settled upon its head. The Wizard fired a bright blue plasma ball from his shoulder-mounted weapon, the alien's head ex0ploding in a shower of acidic chitin as the plasma struck home. _

_Exactly twelve different roars reverberated throughout the chamber; each warrior immediately sprang onto a different bridge, waiting anxiously for their prey to appear. _

_Harry found a similar alien warrior on each end of his bridge and he hoped that he would get out alive. Not wasting a second Harry charged one of the Preatorians, combi-stick in hand. He jumped and slashed at the alien, cutting deeply into its upper torso, the Preatorian's tail stabbed at Harry who barely dogged the attack. Following through with the attack the Preatorian slashed at Harry's armored chest, the armor was not enough, claws cut into flesh and Harry grunted in pain. The alien warrior exposed his neck during the attack and Harry lashed out, the blade cut through the alien's neck, it came out sizzling with acid, the weapon useless. Before the first alien warrior's body even hit the ground the second one was upon Harry who through reflex, extended his double-edged wrist blades and attacked the alien into an adrenaline filled frenzy. Harry parried each attack and cut up the enemy with every motion. With a quick, powerful thrust Harry stabbed out at the creatures jaw, the blades cutting through the upper and lower jaws came out at the back of the throat. _

_His foes defeated Harry cleaned the acid off his body with a quick spell, then performed another on the two alien warriors' heads which left only white bone. _

_Harry and two Yautja remained, the surviving alien warriors easily picked off with plasma casters. Now it was the three against one…The walls of the cavern shook as the queen roared, dwarfing the sound that her warrior bodyguard made, the bridges shook as she detached herself from her egg sack and prepared to give the invaders of her hive piece of her mind. _

"Hey Harry?" Claude called out knocking on the door and stirring Harry out of his reverie.

"Ya what's up?" Harry asked closing the trophy wall before opening the door to his room.

"You coming or what, I'm tired of waiting for you"

"Oh sorry, let's go."

As the two made their way to the pool Claude explained to Harry where everything was, the pool, gym, prefects bathroom and other things like that. The first place that they went to was the gym where Harry got comfortable and began doing some training.

The girls arrived a good fifteen minutes after the guys got to the pool to a somewhat strange sight. Most the guys where crowded around the gym area in a circle, counting in time with what sounded like bricks being broken.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked a cheering fifth year.

"The dudes a machine, never seen or herd of anything like this, we're in the seventies now." He replied.

Hermione made her way through the crowd; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dean, Seamus and Claude were standing beside a pile of bricks, and with their wands were sending the bricks at Harry who broke each and everyone of them with a metal pole. As much as she was scared for Harry she was also excited, each movement he made looked so simple, the speed and power was astonishing, never in her whole life had she seen anything like this. Hermione watched, fascinated by what she was seeing. Magic was easy, spells you had to remember, flicking the wand wasn't all that hard, but this, this was an art that you couldn't learn; you had to be born with the ability to do something like this. All too soon there were no more bricks and Harry stopped his masterful art. He was breathing heavily, his body glistening with sweat, Hermione felt herself getting hot and put a finger to her bottom lip.

"See something you like?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Maybe." She replied with a little grin.

"Well I'm going for a swim, cya." Harry dashed off towards the pool.

Harry just wanted to get away from Hermione, the Hermione that was making little Harry get happy. She stood there in a little black bikini that didn't leave too much for the imagination, and the way she was looking at him would drive any man wild. His plan was to get cooled off a little first and then throw Hermione into the pool.

Things were going nicely; the girls were sunbathing, flirting around with the guys, or just playing around. The guys were being guys, loud and proud. Everyone was having fun. Harry and some other people were jumping off the diving boards doing various tricks and trying to outdo each other, Hermione was watching closely from her chair out on the deck of the pool, arguing with a few other girls who were also watching, on who did the last trick the best and admiring the little show that some of the men were putting on. Harry had gotten out of the pool and was making his way to the diving board when a girl stopped him. At first she appeared to have just said a few things, but then she began to flirt with Harry, and not just any kind of flirting, this was the hot and heavy kind.

_Oh no you don't, he's mine missy. _Hermione thought getting up and making her way towards Harry.

"Harry." Hermione said giving him a close hug and interrupting the girl that Harry was talking to.

"Hey Hermione, are you having fun?"

"Oh ya, I've been watching and I think you need to relax a bit, you seem all tense." She said gliding her hand across Harry's chest in a rather seductive sort of way.

"Actually I am a little, I didn't stretch properly earlier and I'm feeling a little sore. Mind giving me a massage?"

"Actually I came over here to ask you if you wanted one."

"Deal." Harry smiled making Hermione melt.

"I'll see you later Merranda." Harry said walking away with Hermione.

"Hey there big boy." Fleur Delacour said looking up at Harry.

"Hey Fleur how's it going?"

"A lot better now." She replied giving Harry a small wink.

Harry lay down on the ground and relaxed, waiting for Hermione to begin her work.

"Now relax, but don't fall asleep." Hermione instructed.

"Whatever you say."

"Here let me help." Fleur sat down opposite of Hermione who didn't seem to mind at all.

Heaven, there was no other way to describe it. He was being massaged by two of the most attractive women he had ever laid eyes on, and they were half naked. Harry let out a deep a groan as the two women massaged him, talking about things that Harry couldn't quit make out in his sedated state. They went over his back, shoulders and arms, relaxing Harry completely. After the girls finished giving Harry his massage they both lay down and snuggled up beside him on either side.

Needless to say it was the most relaxing and enjoyable afternoon Harry had had in a long time, training, swimming, message, and tanning with two gorgeous women, what more could a guy ask for?

The bad thing is that a lot of people got quit jealous, weather it was the girls getting mad at Hermione and Fleur or the guys getting mad at Harry, no one dared to do or say anything in fear of being put into the hospital wing for a while. During dinner and the rest of the afternoon Harry had a kind of pleased lopsided grin on his face. No could help but laugh slightly whenever they saw it.

Most of the BIG members were in the hospital wing or staying as far away from Harry as possible and it if it meant starving then so be it. The teachers were especially happy that there wasn't any trouble and even though they would never admit it in public, they felt safer then they had been in a long time.

Braxton Bronx began training vigorously; he just hoped that if he trained and worked hard enough then some day he might be able to become a Predator himself.

"Good morning everyone." Said Professor McGonagall as she studied the faces of the 7th year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. "This year you will be your hardest but by far most interesting and fun year of your education. We will start by learning about Animagus and maybe even a few of you might be able to become ones yourself."

Excited murmurs spread out around the room.

"Your first assignment is on the board." With a flick of the want neat handwriting appeared on the board behind her. "You are to study yourself and find out what form you might be able to transform into, you should each get a type of form with a certain energy requirement. It is then a simple matter of determining if you have the required amount of energy to complete a transformation. You will also write a small paragraph on your thoughts and feelings about what you have learned. Is that understood?" There were eager nods around the classroom; Harry's hand however was up.

"Yes Mr. Potter"

"I can already transform into a creature." Said Harry hesitantly to many surprised looks.

"You can!?" Said Professor McGonagall and Hermione simultaneously.

"Yes. I can get the full form and everything." Harry explained.

"When did this happen Harry?" Hermione asked thrilled that her best friend could do something so complicated. _And without me nagging at him either._

"A couple months ago."

"Well then show the class Mr. Potter. And five points for Gryffindor."

Harry got out of his seat and transformed into a large black panther. There were oos and aahs around the room before people came up and began petting Harry.

"You're still bigger then even when you transform." Hermione pointed out.

"Everyone back to your seats please." Commanded Professor McGonagall

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, however I regret to inform you that you still have to do the assignment."

"But, but why?"

"Because I told you so, now begin."

During the rest of the class Hermione asked Harry everything she could think of about transforming, and what it felt like.

D.A.D.A was different from every other class in that all the years had it together, all seventh year students had it together, all sixth year and so on, this also meant that there were three teachers each bringing their strengths to the course. It also allowed the different schools to interact with one another, most sixth and seventh year students knew English quit well and so communication wasn't much of a problem the class was being taught in a very large room with cushions and other various articles used in the classes.

"Hello everyone, it's great to see you." Began Professor Lupin.

"We will start this year with something completely new." Continued Fleur with distaste in her voice, she taught the girls different techniques, some of them different then those of the guys.

"You will be taught hand to hand, and weapon to weapon combat, meaning no wands." Finished Professor Gregorian

Most people were grumbling in distaste, or mutter why they shouldn't have to learn physical combat and that they were good enough with a wand.

"Now I know what all of you may be thinking, oh but I will never lose my wand, and I'm so much stronger with a wand bla bla bla. You're probably right. However sometimes you don't have the luxury of being able to reach for your wand, think of a spell and fire it." Explained Lupin.

More murmurs.

"Now then let's begin." Instructed Professor Gregorian.

Harry found the class extremely boring and dull. The teachers knew what they were talking about, but they were talking about child's play, easy boring things, and they were going easy on the students. The first thing Harry was taught was how to kill, he was taught the vital spots for which to aim, how to attack, he was taught defense at the very end of his training and by then he had adapted his own style of fighting, so the instructors just gave him guidelines to follow.

The class was spread out with the teachers walking around once something was demonstrated, making sure that the students were doing everything properly. Harry and Hermione were off to the side and Hermione was doing quit well but she was concentrating too much, and needed to relax.

"That's it I've had enough." Declared Harry.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Look Hermione, you're not doing it right."

"Yes I am, you're the one not doing anything. I'm doing it just like Professor Gregorian told us to.

"That's the problem."

"Huh?" Hermione had a confused look on her face.

"Attack me using everything you have been taught so far, and don't worry about hurting me."

"Okay." Still unsure Hermione punched at Harry, moving her arm, body, and legs like she was told.

Harry dodged her right arm without effort and then instead of punching Hermione in the ribs he cupped her breast, of course that didn't dawn on him. "See that, barely moving I could have broken your chest." Harry told a red faced Hermione.

"You're doing something else actually."

"Oh shit! Sorry." Said Harry immediately realizing what he had done and moving his hand away.

"It's okay." Hermione laughed. "So what am I supposed to do then?" She asked

"Well this is what you do." Harry began explaining how to defend properly. He explained to her the basics of where vital spots were, how to reach them and what to do if someone is attacking you.

The teachers left the two alone and concentrated on the rest of the students. By the end of the double period everyone, except Harry was tired and hungry.

Hermione stealing Harry away from Merranda had not gone unnoticed, and it got the female population of the school even more eager to get Harry. During lunch girls were trying everything to get his attention; some even went as far as dropping ice cream or pudding 'accidentally' down their tops.

"That is just so immature." Hermione pointed out.

"What is?" Harry asked taking a bite out of his chicken.

"The girls that have been dropping pudding, whipped cream, ice cream or a bit of both down their tops to get your attention." _And if he likes it then strawberry ice cream here I come._

"Oh that, yes its quite funny, entertaining though, the ones not wearing bras especially." Said Harry grinning.

"Harry you just keep doing what you do and we will love you." Said Pierre grinning as well.

_If the rest of the ladies are playing tough, then I might as well._ "So if I went and did this you'd think it entertainment?" Said Hermione taking a spoon full of vanilla pudding and intentional dropped it onto the bare part of her chest.

Harry couldn't help but watch as the blob of pudding slowly made its way down to her full breasts. "On them yes, on you it tastes good." Harry reached over and scooped the pudding off her chest with a spoon that he promptly put in his mouth. "Very delicious."

Hermione was scared that her heart would jump out her chest. _Oh my god, he just, he, he…wow. If he would just ask I'd let him eat a whole desert off me naked if he wanted to._

"Hey can I try some?" Asked Pierre.

"No."

"Why not? Harry got some."

"Because you have your own pudding in front of you and Harry doesn't." Explained Hermione firmly.

"I'm special." Harry beamed and went back to finishing up his chicken.

The next class was history followed by charms, both of which went without incident.

During dinner Melany had suggested that they start up a tradition, she suggested that head boys/girls all go swimming in the pool at midnight together, they would be allowed to bring one person if they wanted to. Everyone fully agreed and they decided to meet up in the common room at quarter to twelve.

Everyone met in the Head common room as planned, the girls wearing extremely large shirts or t-shirts while the men only put on a pair of pants and light t-shirt. Harry concealed his combi-stick his large green towel.

It seemed that Harry and Hermione were the only ones that didn't bring someone else with them, the others each brought their boyfriend/girlfriend or some one who they wished to be their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"I think there will be a lot of lovin going on." Said Hermione.

"Probably." Harry agreed.

The feeling was like was of vulnerability and yet enlightenment at the same time, it felt like you were so free and the rest of the world didn't matter, it was only and the water.

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed as someone pulled her down under water, she kicked out with her foot and was let go.

"Couldn't resist." Said Harry, surfacing.

"You little." Hermione attacked Harry trying to push him underwater.

A splash fest erupted, lasting a good while before some one, Harry wasn't quite sure who got their 'friend' on top of their shoulders and began pushing people around.

"Hermione! Get on my shoulders, we'll show them who the bosses are." Harry called out.

Hermione got on top of Harry and the two went out after the other pair of people. The teens had a blast for an hour or so before weariness overtook them and they decided to head on back to bed.

_Hermione was breathing heavily and panting, she was lying naked on a kitchen table. Harry was leaning on top of her, licking pudding off her breasts. He licked off all the pudding on each breast first and then sucked off the cherry from each nipple, teasing her as much as he could. He was rewarded with deep moans, and so he continued downward kissing her softly as he went… _

A/N this is as bad as it will get.


	8. Exchangestudents

A/N I know that this has been a while, and that you are all anxious for the next part. After not being able to get a hold of my beta readers for a few days I've decided to post this story up as it is. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it. Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions, I have taken them into consideration and will be implementing them in one form or another. Now I have have to ask you all your opinion. Should I have Harry be with Hermione and Fleur (if this is the case they know about each other and Harry gets to sleep with two women ;p) or just Hermione. If you chose the second one should Fleur end up with one of theexchange 'students'and ifso which one do you prefer. Lastly should I just have Fleur go off some one else, and keep Harry/Hermione by themselves?So thats it for now, I await yourcomments. Stay cool.

****

**Exchange…students**

"HOLY SHIT!" Hermione woke up panting. "Oh my, oh wow, …why did I have to wake up? Stupid brain." Hermione was covered slightly in sweat, she recalled the dream with a naughty little grin before getting ready for the day to come.

"Hello, hello, aren't we looking a little hot today. Any reason?" Asked a suspicious Melany.

Hermione was wearing her shirt open as much as possible, a bit of black bra peaking out teasingly hear and there, a loosely done tie lazily hung from her neck and short black skirt.

"I hear it's the fashion now a days to dress like this." Hermione replied innocently.

"It's the fashion if you're trying to get a certain someone into bed with you."

"So you're saying that pretty much every girl is trying to get a boy into bed with her?"

"Yes, but they are all after the same thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Interesting. Anyway, lets go get something to eat shall we?" Suggested Hermione.

Harry had been down at the gym since nearly six, it was five after eight and he had potions in ten minutes. Bronx being the smarter one, had left fifteen minutes ago. Damn it. Why didn't I go when he left, Snape is gonna give me hell if I'm late. Harry raced to dorm in his panther form as fast as he could. Running in he took a quick two-minute shower, brushed his teeth quickly, changed and ran to the dungeons as fast as humanly possible.

"Mr. Potter so good of you to be on time." Said Professor Snape as Harry ran into the room just as the last student in was about to close the door.

"You know me, never late." Said Harry trying not to seem as if he had sprinted all the way down to the class.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped when she saw Harry, his hair was wet and his cloths weren't done up properly, shirt ruffled, not done up all the way, he had this sort of rough and rugged looked that just screamed "Fuck me!".

"Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." Hermione replied not taking her eyes off him.

"Well you look a little different, any reason?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. I think it's rather nice."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The Griffindors had potion along with the Slytherines, surprisingly BIG was back. Snape had set everyone to work on a potion that healed muscle tissue, apparently Madam Pomfrey had run out.

"Get into groups of two and begin brewing the potion. You have till the end of the period." Snape instructed in a cold voice.

"I'll be right back, we need some more Elliber sprouts." Harry told Hermione, getting up and extending his wrist blades.

"No we…"

"Yes we do." Harry said in a tone that meant there would be no arguing.

Harry strolled up to the table where Malfoy and Ron were working as if the three were best mates.

"Hey guys could I borrow some of your Elliber Sprouts please?" Harry asked emphasizing the extended wrist blades on his right hand as if he didn't mean to.

"Here, take as much as you need." Said Malfoy trying not to tremble.

Harry looked over at Ron while he cut of a tiny bit of their Elliber sprouts. "Thank you, and Ron. I'm disappointed." Harry walked back to his table sheathing the blades.

By the end of the class Madam Pomfrey's potion cabinet was well on it way to being refilled and then some of Musagoo.

"So what do we have next?" Harry asked Hermione following her along the corridors.

"Next we have charms, but please memorize your time table, next time I might just go to the girls washroom and you'll be stuck outside looking like an idiot."

"But I've only asked once."

"It's a pre-emptive strike. I know you won't bother until I tell you so I'm telling you now instead of actually making you look like a fool one day."

"Fair enough."

"Good afternoon everyone." Greeted Professor Flitwick. "I see you have all changed, some of you more then others." Professor Flitwich glanced at Harry.

"Lets begin with a little warm up, I'm sure you're all a little rusty after the summer holidays. Find a partner and summon something from them to you." Said Professor Flitwick. "And nothing that you wouldn't do in front of the whole school." He added in quickly.

"Here summon this from me." Harry called to Hermione from across the room, showing her his Head boy badge.

Hermione nodded and effortlessly summoned over the badge from Harry. Harry did the same thing, though not so effortlessly. Unlike Hermione he had to think of what he was going to do before doing it.

Different objects were summoned, and sent back, pillows, matches, books etc. Unknown to Harry or Hermione, Draco and Ron had told two members of their group to get back at the pair. The two members that were in Harry and Hermione's current class however weren't bright at all, very stupid actually and so they really didn't think of the consequences to follow or think their plan through that well either, they just obeyed orders. For a few minutes the two had been trying to get Hermiones bra to fly over to Harry, they thought that if they swished their wand the said object would go where they wanted. They were hoping to make it seem like Harry did it, it would have Hermione mad at Harry, make Harry look bad and embarrass Hermione all at the same time. It half worked.

"Eaaak!" Hermione screamed as her bra, shirt and cloak ripped themselves off her body and went flying over to the two goons.

She instantly covered herself up as best she could with her hands, thankfully Harry ran up and covered her with his body, hugging her protectively, and making sure that nothing was visible.

"Shh, its okay." Harry soothed. "I'm going to put my cloak around you okay." He waited for her to nod before carefully covering her up and making sure she stayed covered up and didn't go hexing the two goons into oblivion.

Harry walked up to the two goons unsheathing the wrist blades on both arms. **Slash, slash, slash. **Harry picked up Hermione's cloths, turned around and walked away from the pair who had pissed themselves of freight. The thing was, that they were no longer wearing anything, not one thread.

People roared in laughter, even Professor Flitwick who wasn't supposed to find these kinds of things funny couldn't help but laugh a bit as well.

"Here you go." Harry told Hermione, holding her cloths.

"Thank you, but do you mind opening the door for me and caring my cloths over to somewhere I can change? I can't really hold anything without revealing myself." She said blushing.

"Sure." Said Harry opening the door out of the classroom.

By dinner time that night the school was ablaze with laughter and rumor.

"But they are so small! I wonder if all Slytherines are equipped with such petit instruments." Chattered a couple seventh year girls that had witnessed THE event.

There was a good deal of comments about how Hermione looked and that anyone that wanted to get to her would have to get through her bodyguard.

"Hell stands between that body of hers and any other man alive." A fourth year boy from Durmstrang was telling his friends.

Other such comments were going around, though in the opposite direction with the female population of the school.

The weekly edition of witch weekly arrived the next morning, devoted entirely to the one and only Harry Potter. Even though the magazine was a couple days late, no one really minded that much as apparently every girl had sent something into the magazine. Therefore it was no big surprise to anyone that the issue was one of the largest, with everything from gossip to fan mail entitle "I touched his hand!" The best written, and expansive article was written by Hermione Jane Granger who talked about how Harry had changed, how nice it was to sleep with him in the same bed, what it felt like to cuddle with him and a multitude of other topics that were sure to make every girl jealous beyond belief and hotter then hell for Harry.

You did it again Granger, just use your head and you'll win every time. Hermione though reading over her article for the hundredth time since she had written it.

"You're making it sound like we slept together." Harry said to Hermione during breakfast.

"Oh but we did, just without the sex and multiple orgasms."

"True, but you're still describing things like they were a bit more then they really were."

"Actually no, all I'm doing is giving it more description and emphasizing the situation, woman have stronger feelings then men do. Trust me on that."

Not wanting to get into any sort of argument Harry politely agreed and went on to finish his breakfast.

It was three weeks before Halloween and the head boys/girls had gathered to discuss what they were going to do for Halloween. By the end of the session it was decided that it would be a costume dance, you could come as dressed up as you like, there would be prizes for the scariest or the ugliest looking costume, along with a wide variety of other prizes that could be won. Harry however was more worried about everyone's safety then anything else, he just knew that Voldemort would attack Hogwarts and probably in large force. Even though Dumbledore had assured Harry that there would be a lot of Aurors and order members present he still wanted to have two of his best friends with him. Therefore after the meeting Harry made the necessary arrangements with Professor Dumbledore's help.

"And you're sure that this spell of yours will work?"

"Yes Mr. Potter I'm sure, they will look perfectly human."

"Okay, good. Now all I have to do is make sure that they behave."

"What do you mean? They seemed very polite when I met them."

"Oh they are, the only thing is that Homer, as Harry had grown accustomed to calling him, is the equivalent of Fred and George, except instead of magic he uses technology and with his father being who he is…well he's made some pretty crazy stuff. Raj is the total opposite, he'd rather breath through a door rather then open it, and he likes to play rough jokes." Harry grimaced remembering a few of the more painful jokes that he had been at the receiving end of.

"I'm sure it will be fine. It will be very interesting having the pair of them around."

"You have no idea Professor…"

A week and a half before the Halloween ball the school was rife with hormone bloated teens. Harry and Hermione still teased each other senseless, the girls of the school were ever more desperate to have Harry notice them and virtually every male in the school took up body building of one type or another. The situation had become a game for Harry because he knew he couldn't lose, but a battle for Hermione who though that she might.

The seventh years were outside again for their D.A.D.A class, Harry was trying to teach Hermione how to by-pass a block properly. So far things weren't going so well, Harry blocked every punch, she just couldn't get the right spin in her wrist.

"Harry what am I doing wrong? How do I get past you?" Hermione complained.

"This is how you get past him." Said a deep German accented voice.

Harry barely had time to register what was happening before a fist hit him square in the chest, luckily not breaking any ribs and sending him flying back five feet.

"Oh my god Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione ran up to Harry look over him horrified.

"Peachy." He replied in a determined voice. Jumping up Harry ran at his attacker, using his attacker as a set Harry half jumped up on him before kicking the man in face, shattering his nose.

"Its him, no one could break my nose like Harry." Said the big man with a large cheerful grin on his face. "Use some of that magic of yours to clean me up will ya, I don't like bleeding red. It feels so unnatural."

A couple of quick spells later the man's face was restored to its natural form.

"Great to see you Raj, and you too Homer." Harry greeted each of his friends, giving each of them a manly hug, as was customary for Yautja.

Who are these two guys? First they seem like they're about to kill each other and then its as if they're the best of friends, apparently. Hermione thought looking at Harry and the two newcomers, as was the rest of the class who shared similar thoughts.

"Oh sorry everyone. These are my two very good friends, I might go so far as to call them brothers of mine. This is Raj and Homer. Raj, Homer, everyone else and this is Hermione. Harry introduced.

The two looked an awful lot a like, there was no mistaking the two as defiantly being actual brothers. They had dark brown skin, pitch-black hair, similar blue eyes and perfect white teeth. That was the normal part about them. Raj stood at about nine feet, built like a tank and covered with bulging muscles. Homer stood at a little less then eight feet, he on the other hand was relatively skinny compared to his brother with built up wiry muscles, there was this strong rogue agile aura around him.

"Okay class that's enough. Head to the castle please. We'll be going over the unforgivable curses. I expect that Raj and Homer will be joining us" Said Professor Lupin greeting the newcomers. He along with a select few other teachers had been told about the real identity of Raj and Homer and so was curious to see how each of them would act.

Harry, Raj, Homer and Hermione sat at the front row in the classroom, much to Hermione's delight. Homer had been staring in a concentrated fashion through out the whole class, as if he were solving extremely complicated mathematical problems.

"And so that is Avada Kadevra." Professor Gregorin finished up.

"How does it work?" Asked Homer, in a curious and yet excited sort of way, it was as if he had stumbled upon a great answer that no one could before and was just waiting to be proved correct.

"Why magic of course." Gregorin answered.

"But there has to be some sort of explanation for it, it can't just happen you know."

"I assure you, its magic, horrible, but yet magic."

Turning towards Harry, Homer said. "We need to see Dumbledore immediately." He said getting up and making his way towards the door.

"Excuse us Professors." Harry said running after Homer, with Raj close behind. "Hermione if we're not back by next period could you take our things please."

Harry briskly led the way to Dumbledor's office.

"I know a photon energy beam when I see one."

"A wha?" Harry asked not understanding what that meant.

"A photon energy beam draws power from photon matter, it's a sort of energy, one of the purest in the universe and therefore all around you. That 'magic' is what allows us to bend space and travel at warp speed. What happened with that spider is that it's cells absorbed way more energy then they could and broke down, in a way its like being hit by thunder, only multiply the energy by a few billion times. When that beam strikes a non living object it blows up in a greenish pulse right?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then I'm correct."

"That's all very interesting, and I don't doubt your knowledge, however there is one question that I must ask you." Said Professor Dumbledore after listening to Homer. "What do you plan to do with this knowledge?"

Homer looked at him for a second like it was the stupidest question that anyone had ever asked him. "Just slap on an energy shield on anyone about to be hit by that 'spell' and that's it, what else am I supposed to do?"

"What is this shield and what will it do?"

"Its merely a basic training shield, for when we practice with energy weapons. The energy from the shot gets absorbed by the shield and then part of it dissipates and the other just charges up the shield even more, the shield then helps power all other systems. If there is too much energy it gets harmlessly released. The worst thing that ever happens is that the target gets flung back by the force of the impact, nothing else."

"And how many of these shield devices do you have?"

"We brought three with us, one for each of us." Homer said motioning to Harry and Raj.

"Are there any limitations to what you can do while this shield is active?"

"It can't take physical damage, but other then that it's the size of two of your fingers and you can do anything else while its active." Raj answered, punching his palm to demonstrate physical damage.

Raj looked somewhat disappointed, like he wasn't being allowed to have a particularly delicious piece of candy. "We'll slaughter them, where is the fun and challenge in that?"

"Don't worry Raj. The wizards and witches might be easy to kill, but it will still be a lot of fun. They can cast a whole load of other spells that you won't be able to deflect, and their pets and minions will be a great challenge."

"Oh right! I want to kill one of those Dragons that you told us about. I want to look it in the eyes before I take its head, and place it on my shoulder." Raj said.

After testing the shields and making sure that everything would work properly the trio left Professor Dumbledore's office, a look of triumph on their faces. As they left the office Harry grinned to himself and said in a whisper. "We shall fear no evil. For we are fear incarnate."


	9. Discovery

**Discovery**

Harry had spent some time telling them about what they would do, how to act and who some of the people were and any other relevant things that might concern them.

"Hey guys I'll catch up to you alright, I'm just gonna go grab the Quidditch set so we can go play after dinner."

"Don't worry we know our way to the great hall." Raj answered as Harry went running off towards the Quidditch quarters.

Entering the great hall Raj and Homer found an empty table nears the middle of the room and as instructed by Harry spoke into their plates to get some food.

"Beef" They both said in unison and large pieces of steaming hot beef appeared, made just the way they liked it.

"This is pretty good." Homer commented, drinking down some pumpkin juice.

"Agreed, I could get used to this."

"Who the hell are you two?" Malfoy said strutting up to their table, the rest of the gang in toe. He hadn't seen them with Harry and so suspected that they wouldn't do much, other then get clobbered by him. The gang needed some reputation back and this was how they were going to get it.

"I am Raj, and this is my younger brother Homer." Raj said standing up and introducing both himself and his brother.

"So who the fuck are you and why are you here?"

"Please do not swear. We are here on an exchange program from our private school."

Sensing what was about to happen Melany made her way to the group to break up any fight that was about to happen.

"Malfoy leave the new guys alone."

"Shut the fuck up, I do what I want to do."

"Malfoy I'm warning you."

Malfoy never stood a chance. Raj picked him by the shirt and then punched him square in the jaw, pulverizing his face and nearly killing him, the force sent Malfoy sailing across the room and impacting heavily against a table.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked no one in particular as he neared the scene.

The gang went pale, and nearly fainted when both Raj and Homer extended their own pair of right handed wrist blades. Scrambling away they picked up their fallen leader and rushed off to the hospital wing.

"He insulted a female." Raj stated simply. There are far less Yautja women then there are men, this is due to chromosomes imbalances and other biological factors. The ratio of females to males stands at around 1/3 and the best way to attract females is to have the best trophies, which is why males constantly go on hunts. Therefore its not surprising that yelling at a female is a very dishonorable and in some cases severely punishable act in the Yautja society.

She didn't know what it was, but some how she had seen those wrist blades before, there was something about how Raj and Homer stood and acted. Something that she couldn't pin point but that made perfect sense if she could remember what it was, and so Hermione made her way down to the library after dinner.

Hermione spent over three hours looking through nearly every book in the library that she thought might be useful in her search, including the restricted section, for something that might jog her memory. Knowing where pretty much everything was helped her out a lot. Until finally, in a thick jet-black leather book she found what she was looking for.

Myths and legends of the world One chapter was entitled Yautja-Predator

If there is one thing that real wizard and muggle scientists, archaeologists, historians and other learned men and women have agreed upon is that there is no way the Egyptians could have built pyramids with the knowledge they had back then. There was no way that the Myens and other ancient peoples could have built their own cities that were and some still are, filled with pyramids, gold, even some never before discovered metals. The level of ingenuity and knowledge of physics, tools, architecture and the like prevented them from making these things. If there is one thing in common amongst every single pyramid or lost city is that there has been at least one statue of a great alien warrior. Some of the statues have naturally dissolved or had parts of them stolen, broken or the like, but the general shape and size has always stayed the same. A number of tablets have been found describing these mysterious warriors and what they are. The following is what has been translated thus far…

The book went on to talk about all the myths, legends, speculations and other such things, what caught Hermione's attention though was a picture of The most well preserved statue of a Yautja. And there, on the right wrist were a pair of extended blades, just like Raj and Homer's. The casings looked very similar, even the ones on the right hand. Hermione went on to read about what the Yautja are as far as the tablets could describe and what they did. And it all fit together. Harry had gone to train to become a Yautja warrior, his strength, speed, cunning, scars, him not wearing glasses, everything that she was curious about now made perfect sense. Since Harry's wrist blades were specially made and not standard by any means she hadn't recognized them. Last year she had skimmed through this book for a potions assignment Snape had given them and the picture had caught her eye for some reason.

Now she just had to make sure that she was right.

Signing the book out of the library Hermione rushed towards the Head common room, unfortunately she was stopped on her way there by Professor McGonnigal.

"The headmaster would like to speak to you in his office. If you would please follow me Miss.Granger." Instructed Professor McGonnigal.

"Am I in trouble?" Hermione asked as they made their way down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Far from it dear, actually I've just won a bet because of you." McGonnigal said proudly.

"What bet?"

"Just a little wager between some select teachers and myself on how long it would take you to find that book and deduct that Mr. Potter is now a fully trained Predator."

"You knew about this?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Why of course I did, if we're going to have three Predators running around, two of them being actual Yautja, then I'M going to know about it."

"But I still don't understand why he hasn't told me." Hermione said after Dumbledore explained everything to her.

"That I can't answer exactly, but I think it is because he is afraid of losing you. He thinks that if you find out about what he has become then you'll hate him for it, that you'll stop being friends or grow more distant to each other. You are his heaven, the one thing that keeps him going, and he just can't bear the thought of losing you in any way shape or form. You must understand, he believes that he is a weapon, a killer, trained and bred to become fear itself, he alone can defeat an army of death eaters, there is nothing that scares him. To tell you the truth he has become a killer, and he has been trained to kill and destroy as quickly and efficiently as possible. You have no idea how much strength, power, aggression, and fury he is holding back every single day because of you. The only reason is that he doesn't want to show you what he has become. Were it not for you, Ron, Draco, and the rest of those idiots would have been dead the moment they said or did anything that Harry did not approve of. The scary part is that no one would have been able to do anything about it, except for two individuals that can control him. The first is his trainer Borkan who has become like a father to Harry, but even he would fail at times. The second, and most influential, is you. Anything you say he will do without question or regard for his own safety and well being. The stupidest thing that anyone could do is harm you, if anyone ever hurt you they would be dead, no matter where they went or how fast they ran." Dumbledore explained.

"Stupid Potter, he should know better then that. I'd never leave him, no matter what he becomes or is or, or, ahh, I can't even think." Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes.

Hermione ran to the Head common room, dashing inside she found Harry still in his Quidditch gear.

"Hey, where have you…" He didn't get to finish the sentence as Hermione lunged at him, kissing him with a mad ferocity. After quickly regaining his composure Harry kissed her back just as fiercely, pouring in his passion, devotion and true utter love for her.

"I don't care what or who you have become. You are MY Harry, and don't you EVER think that I will leave you or think any less of you, no matter what you or what you do." Hermione panted.

"I love you more then anything." Harry said, slightly out of breath himself. " I was just so afraid of losing you, that's why I didn't tell you, I'm a cold blooded killer, nothing more."

"No you are not Harry. You are the man that I have fallen in love with, you are the man that I love, and he is not just a cold blooded hero, he is the greatest single thing that humanity has."

Not wanting to be seen doing what they were doing Harry pulled Hermione into his room where they continued to make out aggressively for the next little while.

As the make out session began to heat up Hermione suddenly stopped. "Hold on Harry, I know where this is going." When she saw the disappointed look on his face she quickly continued. "I want to wear something for you, I bought it a while back from a magazine, I hope you like it." She said with a grin

With a very happy look on his face he asked playfully. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing." She replied, and went off to her room with a big smile on her face.

Taking a quick wiff of himself Harry realized that he smelled like garbage after Quidditch and so took a quick shower.

Hermione still couldn't believe what was happening, she was about to make love to Harry! Oh how she had dreamed of the moment. She deliberately took her time getting ready and made sure that she took her birth control potion. She wasn't going to get pregnant, but she was going to drive him wild.

"This is going to be so much fun." She thought slipping on her little surprise.

For some reason Harry was more worried about making love to Hermione then he was about fighting a twenty-foot tall killing machine and her twelve-foot tall bodyguards. Then she came in wearing long pink robes covering that which he wanted so badly, and the little grin on her face made him realize it might not be that easy to get.

"Sit down" She commanded softly, twirling her wand which began to emit mood music, very arousing mood music.

Somewhat shakily Harry plumed himself down onto the big cushy chain in the corner of the room.

Ever so slowly Hermione began to undo her robes facing him. After what felt like an eternity to Harry the robes fell to the floor and she stood before him…

"Hi there beautiful." Harry greeted Hermione when she woke up in his arms.

"Hi. You know I could get used to this" She replied with smile that radiated satisfaction.

"Want to go down to breakfast?"

"Sure thing. I seem to have worked up an appetite." Harry gave Hermione a warm good morning kiss before getting up and getting ready for the day.

As predicted the pair were late for breakfast, however what was weird was that everyone at their table had smug little grins on their faces, except for Raj who was looking at the two with a big goofy smile. Apart from the looks they were getting the table was dead silent.

"So Hermione…" Began Raj, breaking the silence. "We HEAR that you know how to ride a stick eh?"

"Oh yes, very well actually. I learned while Harry was away with you guys." Hermione replied, thinking that's what a Yautja would call a broom.

"Interesting. So which one do you use?" Raj continued.

"A Firebolt actually."

"So that's what you call it eh?"

"Its very fast too." Hermione replied not clueing in at all.

"Oh I bet it is."

"How big is it Hermione?" Melanie asked, loving the fact that Hermione was so clueless at the moment.

"It's a large one, not too big, and defiantly not too small. Very comfortable for those longer outings, I can't stand the small ones, they are too wabbly and shaky. I need something to really hold on to you know."

"Can I try it out some time?" Ginny asked trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Of course you can, when do you want it?"

"How about tonight?" She asked, hoping that if she somehow could get Harry into bed then she'd have a legitimate excuse for getting him there.

Harry who had not said a word, but who understood the real meaning of the questions decided to finally interrupt. "Hermione what do you think they are talking about?" Harry asked her.

"The Firebolt, you know the broomstick? You have one too." Hermione replied in a "well what else would they be talking about way"

"I know I have one of what THEY are talking about, you however don't"

"Huh?"

"Did you forget to put a silencing charm on my room last night?" Harry said being blunt.

And then it hit her like bus. "Oh my god…" Hermione went tomato red as everyone burst out laughing. "Was I that loud?"

"Nah, I don't think that Hogsmead herd you, the whole school probably did though." Pierre answered.

"So can still borrow it?" Ginny asked once she had calmed down enough to be able to talk properly.

"Not while I'm around Ginny, you won't even get close." Said Hermione dead serious.

"Anyway, you still on for tonight Harry?" Homer asked looking excited.

"Definitely, you guys ready?" Harry asked to nods of yes.

"Where you guys going?" Asked Claud.

"Nowhere, we're just gonna go into the forbidden forest to get some big chunks of wood for training." Harry answered sounding as though he had rehearsed the answer many times over in his head.

"Right…Well I think we best be going to class now, shouldn't we?" Claud said gathering his things.

"Shhh. Quietly you fools!" Whispered Gromain. "Do you want someone to know we're here?"

For the last couple days the three Deatheaters had been snoopy around Hogwarts grounds, trying to find traps and any other hidden surprises that might be store for them. Not finding any they were feeling rather good about the upcoming attack.

"Hey boss something doesn't feel right. I feel like we're being watched or something." Said one of the Deatheaters.

"Ah shut up, there ain't gonna be no one to watch you once Halloween is over. All these pesky little fucks'll be dead. Just get your job done and keep looking." As much as he tried Gromain still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched either, it was as if something was among the trees…

"No you will be dead." Whispered Harry as he looked down upon the Deatheater no more then ten feet away from him.

"We kill them now?" Asked Raj, arm gripping his the hilt of his giant sword.

"No. I don't want to scare them off from not coming." Harry replied moving silently back towards Hogwarts. Disappointed the two Yautja followed him.


	10. Coupling and Quidditch

A/N Someone asked if I'm American, I'm not, the height of the Yautja I did not make up, the people who made up the movie Predator and the games did. I just happen to know all of the fluff and things associated with the AvP universe; I also like to add on my own stuff that makes sense.

Now I have some good news and I have some bad news. I am going to pause on Assassin for a while. The good news is that Predator will be finished within another two or three chapters, but that will NOT be the end. Today I had an amazing idea surge, at least I hope its amazing, on how to continue the Predator chronicles. The next one I'm hoping will be darker and a bit scarier. After that there will be another addition, the third story should be on an epic scale, with the second one being, well you'll see. This is where I need your help, I need a good titles for the second and third chronicles which are rough ideas in my head right now – A story writes itself, you just give it form (made up by me). What I can tell you is that the second chronicle will involve more Wizards, Yautja and Aliens. And the third will involve the human race, Yautja, and aliens on an EPIC scale. So if you have any title ideas, please share. I'm thinking of calling the second chronicle Predator: Black Rage, but its still open for change. Well that's it for now take care. Oh ya, I'm still looking for a beta to catch my stupid mistakes, mail me if you want to.

**Coupling and Quidditch**

September was long gone, Halloween was but a few days away. The mood at Hogwarts, and the whole good wizarding community was of suspenseful happiness. Treats were going around, nervous boys asking giggling girls on dates to the upcoming ball, but no one could get the feeling of uneasiness out from the pit of their stomachs. Something always happened on Halloween, and most of the time it wasn't good, with Harry and his two friends around the mood was lightened, but everyone still knew that something was bound to happen.

Fleur DeLacour had different things to worry about, although she had been asked by many students and even a few teachers to go to the ball, she still didn't have a date. The reason was right in front of her, Raj. She was hopping that he might ask her, but still he hadn't, she could see that he liked her but was reluctant to do anything about it. After thinking it over for a couple nights she decided enough was enough. If he wasn't going to ask her out, she would ask him out.

He wanted to but couldn't. For one they were a different species, she was human, he was Yautja. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her hair moved when she walked, how she laughed at any little joke he said, when they were together he didn't have a care in the world.

"Raj could you wait a moment please. I have something to ask you." Fleur called as Raj was about to leave the D.A.D.A room.

"What would you like Fleur?"

"I was thinking..." At this she paused nervously. "Would you take me to the Halloween ball this Saturday? It would mean so much to me."

It is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. He had read that in a book Fleur had given him. I have always achieved what I've wanted, no matter how hard or impossible the challenge may have seemed. I will not back down from something I want more then anything else. Raj thought. "It would be an honor." Raj replied bowing slightly. Fleur couldn't help blushing slightly.

"Oh, and come to my room after the Quidditch game. You know where it is right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Good." Fleur licked her top lip slightly.

"And what do you think dad will say?" Homer whispered to Raj as they were walking through the halls after Raj had told him about his new girl.

"I don't know. I imagine he will be a bit angry at first. But if we can make it work I doubt he'll mind that much. Mother is going to either kill her or go to the tanning salon with her."

"For your sake I hope its option B." Homer said with a slight chuckle.

"Speaking of ladies, how is Shara? Speak to her at all?" Raj asked, nudging his brother in the side.

"I talked with her alright. She's going to be here in a few days!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep. After we take care of those little death eater humans she'll be giving me a thorough workout." Homer said with a very happy smile, pictures flashing through his mind of what she would do to him and make him do to her.

"I suggest you watch your back Potter." Malfoy spat just outside the change rooms.

"WE suggest you watch yours." Homer said with an evil little smile.

Malfoy instantly paled, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Having nothing to say he stomped off towards the change rooms.

"This is what you've all been waiting for! The season's first game is GRYFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN!" The announcer yelled out as the two teams flew into the air.

The Slytherin team was a little scared as they flew onto the field. The team consisted of BG members, while Gryfindor had Harry as seeker – not too much of a problem, but they also had Raj and Homer as beaters. That was a problem for them. There was doubt in any one of them that to be hit by a bludger from them meant excruciating pain, again.

Ginny raced down the field with Braxton Bronx and Lora Rotifa, passing the quaffle rapidly between each other, confusing and outmaneuvering the other team. Ron was the keeper and the three chasers had agreed to let Ginny have the first goal. Just as she was about to go in for the throw a bludger hit her in the side, easily breaking a rib and sending the small girl plummeting towards the ground. Luckily Brax caught her mid flight, his reflexes that were being honed daily by Homer allowed him to anticipate where she would fall even before the bludger had hit her.

"You okay?" Brax asked concerned.

"No, I think I broke a rib." She said through gritted teeth.

He set her down softly in front of Madam Pomfrey who was already waiting with a few different potions.

"Don't worry Miss. Weasley, you'll be fine in a second. I've had a lot of practice healing bones these days." Madam Pomfrey said, casting a few spells and making Ginny down a small green potion. "Stay out of the game for the next five minutes or so and then you can go back in when you feel ready."

"OOOOOO" The crowd roared as the second bludger impacted against Raj's massive shoulder. Raj however just shook it off and made a note of who had hit him, Crabbe knew he was in for a hurting as he watched Raj fly off to find the first bludger.

Goyle watched Homer grab a bludger and send it flying at Crabbe. Traveling at a hundred and twenty miles an hour there wasn't much Crabbe could have done even if he had seen the shot come at him.

"He'll be out for a week or two after that one." The announcer called out to the roar of the crowd. "And there goes Goyle! Both Slytherine beaters are out of the game, and the next couple of weeks that's for sure!"

Harry decided to catch the snitch that he had been loosely following, before Raj and Homer got carried away with the game. To them the game was like a version of fly ball, a game that was extremely violent for human standards, but a fun past time for Yautja. Diving down towards the snitch Harry caught it easily; Malfoy had been staying as far from him as possible, and so was as far from the snitch as possible.

After the game there was a giant party in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was invited. Raj had quickly excused himself and quickly made his way to Fleur's room, wondering what she wanted him for. Knocking on the door he heard her tell him to come in.

"I'm in here." She called from the bedroom.

What he saw excited him, very very much. Fleur De'Lacour was lying on her side on a very large bed, his alien tale trophy placed seductively between he legs and running up her front and covering her naked breasts with the blade like protrusions.

"Harry told me this is what a female Yautja does when she accepts a mate. The male Yautja then allows her to keep the trophy, while the female gives her body to the male. Kind of like the exchange of rings in our society."

"How long have you know?"

"That you are a Yautja?"

He nodded.

"Ever since I was informed of it by Hermione. Don't worry though. You see I'm part Veela, and I'm not really fully human either. The interesting thing is that when a Veela falls in love with another man she never loves another person as much. To me it doesn't matter what you look like. I'll love you no matter what; you'll look perfect to me."

Raj uttered a few words and the charm around him fell apart.

"This is going to be fun isn't it?" Fleur said huskily, looking him over.

"You have no idea my love."

The next morning Fleur and Raj both wore very satisfied, yet tired looks; Yautja only had so much stamina. The pair didn't sleep at all that night preferring instead to engage in more fun and physical activities.

Homer woke up to slow and sharp tapping of something against floor. Opening one groggy eye he noticed that Raj wasn't in his bed, and hadn't been there at all. Homer grinned; it was about time his brother found a mate. The tapping persisted, coming from the opposite corner of the room.

"I leave you for a tenth of a rotaa and you're waking up late again, your room as messy as it was before you met me." Said a soft female voice.

"Leave me alone, I wanna sleep." Homer mumbled.

"And so do I. Now move over." The voice commanded.

Homer shuffled over. "The human form looks good on you Shara."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad either." She remarked, cuddling up with her life partner. "Your mom finished off the bonding ceremony plans." Shara said before drifting off to sleep.

"You're already awake." Harry asked slightly surprised. "And reading." Not surprised.

"Yep." Hermione replied crisply. "I'm reading up what you wrote about the Yautja. They are almost identical to us, only a few physical and biological differences, most of which have to do with their enhanced strength, speed, agility and other such things. They are more adept at living in jungle climates as that's what covers most of their original home planet. Their bones are stronger and more durable so that they could jump from the giant trees and stuff which are on their planet, and small factors like that influenced their adaptation and physical differences from us. Aside from that they have more or less the same social structure, and rituals, like marriage and things. Raj and Homer are the sons of a planetary governor, which is why they go on intergalactic hunts, they are required to by tradition to be extraordinary warriors, an example of excellence and perfection."

"Ya, ya I know. I wrote it all up. Now let me go to sleep, I'm tired from the workout you gave me."

"You didn't seem to complain at the time."

"I'm not complaining, I'm just sleepy."

"Okay okay."

"I'm going to go and get something to eat alright." Hermione said after another hour of reading.

"Mmmkay." Harry mumbled out.

"Where's Harry?" Fleur asked when she noticed Hermione enter the great hall.

"Sleeping." She replied getting some toast.

"So is Raj. We work them out too much sometimes."

"You and Raj…" Hermione said

"Oh ya."

"So how is he?"

"AMAZING. He can go on for soooo long." Fleur exclaimed.

"So can Harry, I think it has a lot to do with their training."

"You should see Homer go at it. Raj is a Heavy class and Harry an Assault. Homer is a light and has the most endurance out of the two of them by far. He could go on for a couple days if I wanted." Shara explained to the two slightly startled girls. "I'm Shara."

She added in quickly.

"OH! Hi. I'm Hermione." "Fleur." They greeted. Shara was a little tall, about Harry's height. She had a slim toned figure with long silvery hair that contrasted nicely to her chocolate brown skin.

"Nice to meet you. I've herd a lot about Hermione from Harry. The man wouldn't shut up."

"We've herd quit a bit about you from Homer, he won't shut up either." Fleur said with a laugh.

The three women began chatting excitedly about their guys and other girly things, like what style of cloths the Yautja wore, make up etc.


	11. Hunt

Hunt

A/N Well, one person was onto part of the twist. I was surprised not too many other people picked up on it. You'll know what I mean when you read. I will have the cycle of a xeno in the next chronicle explaining everything don't worry about that. This is the last chapter of Predator. But…keep an eye out for Predator. Black Rage. I'll be continuing the story there. I'll be re-uploading the chapter when my beta and I figure out what is wrong with the editing thingy, but since the story has been done for a week already I thought you guys deserved a little something for the long weekend.

I would like to thank you all for reading and keeping me motivated to write. This is the first story I have ever finished, even if it is just the first part. Thank you for your comments, advice, criticism, and ideas – I do use it and a lot of the things you say do spark ideas. Again thank you for reading and giving me your inputs. I'll be trying to get this onto Portkey and Schnoogle, so we'll see what happens with that. Stay cool guys.

Hermione admired Harry as he changed on the morning of Halloween. "Harry." She asked, her tone curious.

"Ya?" He replied putting on a white shirt.

"What are the different kinds of Predators out there?"

"Heavy, Assault, Medium and Light" He continued when he noticed she wanted to know more. "Do you know boxing?"

"Not really, but what has that got to do with it?"

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Yes a couple times, my dad watches it."

"Well in boxing there are several weight classes, quite a few in total actually but most can be narrowed down to four broad categories. There are super heavy weights, heavy, medium and lights. When a couple of super heavies are fighting they don't hit each other that much, they are big tough and very strong. They move around each other and each hit is precisely calculated and measured. Why? Because when they do hit, they hit with well over two hundred pounds of force, no body will stand up to many of those kinds of hits. On the other end of the spectrum you have the light weights who run around and pummel each other, throwing in hit after hit in rapid succession. Heavy weights will hit each other more often then the supers, but still not as much as lights. And mediums, well you get the idea."

"Okay…but that doesn't really make sense. You're not really slow, so how can you compare yourself to an assault? And if you can't do that then you can't really compare one class to another."

"That's because I was giving you the general idea of the classes compared to each other. In Predator terms the class variations have a lot to do with the training and equipment that the individual decides to use. I'll give you a run down of what the three of us use so that you'll get a better idea. Homer is a sharp shooter; he'll usually hit what he wants from a distance using modified versions of the spear gun. When he does get in close he is an expert with the combi-stick. He moves very very fast, doesn't do much relative damage with each hit but puts out tons of them. Homer goes into battle with pretty much no armor on, shoulder pads, mesh shirt, pants and that's pretty much it.

Assault predators would go out with full body armor, but since I'm not a Yautja I have power armor. It's a fully enclosing suit with power bundles running throughout the suit increasing my speed and strength. The suit puts me on par with the Yautja and allows me to compete with them. As for weaponry Assault predators hit hard and quit fast, two pairs of extra long wrist blades ensure that the job gets done, and a trial barrel plasma caster gives me plenty of fire from long range.

Heavy predators are tanks. They are big, very tough, very strong, but not very fast. Raj has a giant sword that's as tall as me from tip to tip. Its weight distribution is balanced specifically for him, he won't swing it around that much, but each swing is gonna do something nasty. Homer made a one of a kind plasma caster for him for his birthday, won't find anything like it anywhere else. It's big, and is the equivalent of a missile launcher, he won't fire it much, but when he does…things go boom.

We use different weapons when we feel like it, but the ones I've mentioned are our trademarks, the ones that we've perfected. So does that clear things up for you?"

Hermione found it funny how Harry talked with his hands, going so far as to unintentionally extend his blades when he was talking. "What about the medium?" She asked.

"They use whatever they prefer and are a mix of the three I've explained to you, because of the versatility they account for up to about half of the predators out there."

"Interesting." Hermione said, satisfied that her small quest for knowledge was complete.

"Are you completely sure this is a good idea?" Homer asked concerned. When Harry had told a select group of people; including himself, about his plan to kill Voldemort. It sounded okay, but with show time fast approaching, Homer was having second thoughts.

"Yes I am." Harry replied, his tone firm and unmoving.

"What if he finds out about what it really is? What if he lets it out and sets it loose. Someone will die, and there are millions of ways that this plan can go wrong. If that thing gets out in the castle someone will die. It could be you, it could be Hermione, or even one of us. What if it found a creature, one of those giant spiders for example? Who knows what will come out of it."

"We'll have a tracker on it the whole time. If it moves when its not supposed to it it dies. Besides, your teacher is smart, I'm sure that she can lock it properly." Raj said confidently.

"But if something happens…"

"Calm down Homer nothing will happen." Harry said striding out of the small and very secure room that had been allotted to the three of them.

"So you are sure that they do not know about the coming attack?" A cold and utterly evil voice asked.

"Yes my Lord. I am positive." The small death eater replied, not daring to look in his master's eyes.

"Now tell me, what is this thing you have found?" Voldemort's pale face was wrought with curiosity.

"It is a black canister, locked magically I presume. About an arms length tall, and maybe a half as wide." The minion replied.

"Did you see what is in it?"

"No. But Potter told me that it is instrumental in defeating us."

"Is it now…" Voldemort laughed sending cold chills down the boy's back. "I want you to bring it to me when we attack."

"Yes my Lord. It shall be done." The figure rose, bowing once before hurriedly leaving the chamber."

Lightning danced overhead in the heavy black clouds, the air tingled with the electricity as a strong cold wind carried a deep fog from the lake. The three warriors stood on top of the astronomy tower in silence, clearing their minds and souls of thought and worry. The meditation relaxed each individual; they were in harmony with nature, the universe, their weapons, and themselves. They had no fear for they were fear incarnate.

"It will finally be over in a few hours." The shortest one said. He was clad in a dark gray fully enclosing power suit, a green glow emanating from the helmets lenses.

The tallest and biggest one nodded. Covered in heavy dark gray armor he seemed like a walking tank. His arms rested on a giant sword, the tip cutting into the hard rock below.

"They are here." The third said, reading data coming into his light helmet. Unlike the other two warriors he had little armor, tough leather mostly, except for select areas that were covered in light pads. "So what are we waiting for? Lets give them a welcome no one will ever forget."

The three Predators sprinted down the roof of Hogwarts, leaping, jumping, and sprinting across with unrestrained power and elegance. An army waited in the nearby woods, too bad for the enemy they were each an army in themselves.

An army of death eaters, trolls, and other grotesque creatures moved as quietly as an army could through the forest, having not the slightest of clues that they were being hunted.

Upon reaching the forests edge Harry, Raj and Homer separated, each taking a different flank. Homer would take the left side, sniping off any stragglers; Raj would head up on the right flank where the trolls were lumbering forward, while Harry would make his way into the middle of the army. Once in position they would being to pick off select targets one by one, going undetected for as long as possible, once they were noticed a full on melee would ensue. Harry would drop down into the middle from above, after throwing some plasma grenades and firing off a few rounds with his cannon. Raj and Homer would do like the same things, creating mass confusion and cross fire. Since they were immune to any spells not of physical nature they would be fine from the cross fire themselves.

Spine tingling a death eater looked up at the trees, he felt as if he were being watched and studied, he thought he saw something on one of the braches but quickly dismissed it. There was nothing there, looking around he wondered where his six buddies were, a moment ago they were right behind him. Stopping for a second to look around again he didn't notice a near invisible metal noose come around his neck and yank him up. The rope cut through his throat, making any sounds a hushed wet gurgle.

Gromp stomped through the forest, wanting nothing more then to crack some heads open, his giant axe held ready in his massive hands. Suddenly something grabbed his head and twisted sharply. Darkness. The massive body was gently propped against a tree; long knife like nails stapling the arms and parts of the body to it.

Gliding between the dementors Harry attached small yet powerful specially designed plasma explosives to their foul black capes, distributing his remaining bombs amongst the death eaters. The plasma contained some special magnet thingy that Harry didn't understand, Homer said told him to just stay away when the bombs went boom.

Before their presence was even know four trolls and almost a dozen death eaters were dead. "I'm ready." Harry announced walking in between the death eaters, making sure to stay away from the ones he had given gifts to.

"I've got them lined up in my scope." Homer replied.

A searing blue plasma explosion gave Raj's answer, his cloaking device turning itself off when the blast was fired. A hazy bluish gray smoke drifted upwards lazily from his should mounted cannon as it compacted itself on his back. Roaring he unsheathed his giant sword and leaped at the nearest troll, the blade cutting from head to toes right down the middle of the troll's side.

Not wasting a second Harry detonated all thirty-five bombs simultaneously, killing every dementor, a few death eaters and burning others horribly. Uncloaking in the middle of a bewildered group of death eaters he extended his wrist blades to their full length, the lighting overhead gleaming off the polished metal. With primal fury Harry unleashed himself upon the group, his blades a blur of silver and red as he slaughtered with unnerving efficiency.

A spear slammed into a tree, three heads impaled upon its length, one of the eyes twitched, the brain still not registering it was dead. Small deadly spears flew through the air, each one finding its mark perfectly, traveling just as easily through tissue as air.

Panic, confusion, and fear drowned Voldemorts army like a raging sea. Death eaters began firing wildly at everything around them, creating a lethal cross fire that killed scores of fellow dark brethren. The trolls tried fighting back, swinging randomly at anything that moved as Raj cleaved his way through their ranks. One troll ran into the frantic death eaters, the barbed chains and maces seared into its body ripped, stabbed and pulverized flesh, bones and sinew in an orgy of blood and gore.

Then just as predicted the package moved, and so did Harry. "Finish them off." Harry commanded, butchering his way off into the forest.

Braxton Bronx ran as fast as he could across Hogwarts grounds, carrying a black metal canister in his arms. For a second he thought he felt something move inside, but instantly dismissed the notion as he ran towards a portkey that awaited him in the forest. Just before he was warped to directly to Voldemorts lair an invisible Harry ran up and touched the portkey, transporting them both.

"Braxton Bronx, my most faithful you servant." Voldemort greeted. "You will make a fine general one day. I promise you that if you continue in your service you will find that I can be very generous."

Harry silently withdrew into the shadows.

Bronx dropped the dirty shoe that had been the portkey. In his excitement he did not notice the blood on it from where Harry had touched it. "Here you are my Lord." Bronx offered the canister.

Getting up from his throne Voldemort took the rather heavy canister and set it down on the floor. After muttering a few quick unlocking spells the lid opened and the metallic sides fell away on tiny hinges. The item resembled an egg, with four slits on the top. It was made from a brownish organic material, covered in thick warm slime. Slowly the four slits on the top parted with a wet smucker, Voldemort looked at it from the top. A pale white crab like creature slithered inside, working its finger like tentacles it made its way to the top of its egg. With an explosion of movement is sprung onto Voldemorts face, tentacles wrapping around Voldemorts head as its long thin tale wrapped around his neck. A pink tube pushed itself down his throat and injected a chemical that caused Voldemort to collapse to the floor.

Bronx stared at his master as he dropped unconscious to the floor. Not knowing what to do or to say. Harry's cloaking device crackled around his body, the sparks of electricity accentuating the blood and gore, making him look like a daemon from hell. Then Braxton Bronx knew. His last thought was "I am not the Predator nor am I the Prey. I am the bait."

Hermione was worried about Harry; he wasn't at the dance and hadn't told her anything. Her only source of comfort was that Raj and Homer were not there as well; she knew that the three of them could take care of nearly anything. Panicking screams erupted around the room, starting near the entrance. As people clambered away Hermione saw what it was scared everyone. Three dark, gore-smattered daemons walked into the room, fresh blood gleaming from their dark gray armor, visors glowing a deadly green and red. Even though she knew she was perfectly safe Hermione couldn't help but feel a deathly chill run down her spine. She understood why Harry was not scared of anything, he was hell incarnate, death's avatar, the only thing he was scared of was fear itself.

Ripping off his helmet Harry kissed Hermione passionately, whisper one thing that made all her worries disappear. "Its over."

During the night aurors managed to round up a good hundred death eaters, including Voldemort, and locked them up in a house out in the middle of a desert. Most of the death eaters had been turned into gibbering idiots, all of them screaming hysterically once they saw the unconscious form of their master. Moments after the aurors had left a Yautja ship picked up them up; they would be used for the next blooding that was to commence in a few days time on a totally different planet.

It didn't have any conscious thought until it was fully grown, growing out of Voldemorts body instead of breaking out. It was taken care of by its servants the whole time, until the third day when it awoke. At first he couldn't remember what had happened, and then it all came flooding back. Sending the attack, Bronx, the canister and egg…and now…He stood up, his monstrous size dwarfing the servants around him. He took a few steps, testing his new body, and then he smiled, or rather what amounted to one. "Potter…Thank you." He was one of a kind. Sentient, a male, and he was the Emperor of an entire race that was born to survive and kill. His mind linked with the Empress, some how he could tell how far away she was, where she was and where all of their kind was. Knowledge gained by the Empress and their race passed into him, and he smiled again. The Emperor clenched his massive clawed hands, psychic energy amplified by his deep well of dark magical power crackling around him in dark almost black purple lightning.

He had more power then he could ever have imagined in his weak pathetic human form.

The being that was once known as Voldemort roared in a black rage, shaking the walls of the pyramid with tremendous force. He would bring the universe to its knees…Let the galaxy BURN! He screamed through the hive mind.


	12. Full story edited

**A/N** This is the full story, fully edited and all that - mainly I'm too lazy to resubmit all the chapters.

** Predator**

Harry Potter dragged his heavy trunk up the stairs of #4 Private Drive. He had just gotten 'home' and didn't know what he would do. The words of the prophecy were haunting him and what could have happened to Hermione was haunting him more than anything else in the world. How could he! He almost let her die just because of him… no, it would never happen again. He would run away, run far away where no one would be able to find him, not even Voldemort or Dumbledore. Dumbledore, he was furious with him. How could he not tell him about the prophecy? If it wasn't for Dumbledore he would have never gone to the cursed Department of Mysteries and Sirius would still be alive and well. But then again, he had good reasons and it appeared as if there was something else that he was not telling him. He was keeping something else secret, like should have told him something or given him some other choice. But there was no use in pondering over it now.

With a heavy sigh Harry plopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Prof. Dumbledore opened a small box with intricate engravings upon them. No one else but Dumbledore could have opened this box. If someone other than him had tried a thermo nuclear reaction would wiped everything within a two mile radius. Inside the box was a small panel with very strange runes blinking in different colors.

Dumbledore pressed a red colored sign; five beeps resonated before a deep rumbling alien voice said "Dumbledore! I have not heard from you in many cycles. How have you been old friend?"

"I'm afraid not so well. How about you? How did your sons' hunt fare?"

"I am most proud, the hunt went excellently. Can you believe it, my son killed three warriors himself and brought back perfect trophies! He is missing a finger though" the voice chuckled slightly. "I told him that a disk was not a weapon he was skilled with. Now tell me, what is the matter?

"Do you remember the time when I told you of Harry Potter and his prophecy?"

"Why yes, it has not gone ill has it?"

"Not yet, but I am afraid it might. I have a favor to ask of you."

"I promise to do everything within my power to help you and Harry Potter, as you have done for the clan and me."

"I would like you to train Mr. Potter in the art of combat."

"Do you think that he can withstand it?"

"He is an extraordinary wizard and I am sure he will not have too much difficulty with your training. I am sure he can teach you things as well. Now how short can you make his training?"

"If you think that he can, then he can and I will train him myself. The shortest amount of time needed for training is a little over one of your planetary cycles."

"Thank you so much! The fate of the wizard race may rest upon your teachings. Come here as fast as you possibly can."

"It is not a problem. You have done much for us and it would be an honor to finally be able to repay you. I will be at your castle within a few hundredths of a cycle. See you then!"

With that somewhere deep in space a mighty vessel's warp engines hummed to life before the craft sped away to the planet know as Earth. At Hogwarts, Prof. Dumbledore let a smile form upon his lips for the first time in weeks. If they would just hold on for a year until Harry Potter returned, then things would be different. Oh yes, so very different!

**Four days later. **

A mighty wind blew across the Hogwarts grounds when there was not a breeze in the air seconds before and the air shimmered with electricity. Then, where there should not have been a thing before, there was a small alien craft - most likely a sort of drop ship. Since the Hogwarts grounds and all the air above it were totally secure from muggle sight, the ship had not bothered with cloaking or the use of stealth.

Prof. Dumbledore stood in front of the great front doors of Hogwarts waiting for his guests to arrive. With a nearly silent hiss a ramp opened from the ship and three figures stepped out who could not be classified as humans. They were aliens who called themselves 'Yautja'.

They stood like normal humans, had two eyes, arms, legs, same amount of fingers and even some basic facial hair but at that the resemblance ended. Their mouths were completely different and they were at least eight feet tall, with great muscles and weaponry adorning their bodies. Small skulls and bones along with unique metal and alloys were arranged like jewelry. In the middle stood an obviously old Yautja and beside him were two fully armed Yautja. Their assortment of weaponry, however, seemed more ceremonial rather then combat used. The three Yautja quickly made their way towards Prof. Dumbledore in silence.

"It is great to see you, Borkan" greeted Prof. Dumbledore before locking their arms and sharing a half embrace.

"You too, Dumbledore. This is my son, Rajik," replied Borkan introducing one of his sons - the taller one of the group. "And this is Homicirou, my youngest" continued Borkan gesturing towards his younger son who seemed full of pride and wore two great alien skulls on each shoulder.

Dumbledore greeted them both in turn, motioning Borkan and his sons to follow him inside the castle.

Once in Dumbledore's office, no time was wasted. Dumbledore explained the situation to Borkan and why it was vital for Harry to receive training if he were to survive and defeat Voldemort.

"Boy! Come down here right NOW!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Slowly Harry exited his room and went downstairs to see what was wrong with the dinner that he had made for them to eat. 'No devour like pigs' was better to describe it.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon", said Harry after he came down the stairs and into the family room where the Dursleys were eating while watching T.V.

"Get me some ketchup. Now!" roared his Uncle.

Just then a loud pop was heard as the majestic figure of Prof. Dumbledore and a large hooded figure appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Prof. Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" asked a visibly surprised Harry.

"I have come to offer you training. And it's good to see you Harry!"

"I see. Oh and sorry Professor! It's great to see you too!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOUSE?" screamed Uncle Vernon advancing upon Dumbledore and Harry with a knife in his hand.

This was a very foolish thing to do as Uncle Vernon realized later. 'Snickt…vroof'! Two long deadly looking blades and three lasers materialized out of thin air and were now centered on Uncle Vernon's forehead. He paled instantly and backed off against a couch.

"If you drop the knife there might still be a chance for you to live!" said Prof. Dumbledore in a deadly serious tone.

Clunk. The knife fell out of Uncle Vernon's hand.

"Harry, lets go to your room. Vernon, don't move or you will be dead before you even have the chance to scream."

Dumbledore and the mysterious (to Harry) hooded figure followed Harry up the stairs and into his room.

**Explanations.**

Once in Harry's room, Prof. Dumbledore told him to have a seat because what he was going to tell him next was sure to be a shock to him. "Harry, I have a story to tell you. It leads into why I am here and what is going on and it's probably the easiest way to explain things to you right now."

"Okay", said a slightly scared and nervous Harry.

"Back in my youth I was a very adventurous young man. I liked to go where no one else would and so at one point I came to a great jungle in South Africa. The forest is very large and is actually more of an island than anything. Muggles can neither see it nor can they see the land bridge that connects Africa with this island. We wizards call it 'The Island of Darkness'. Even Voldemort does not dare to go in there, but I did. My journey led me into the heart of that place and I found great runes in the dense insides of that wilderness. In the middle of it all there was a giant pyramid, bigger then even those in Egypt.

I herd a mighty roar and then a screech that sounded like death itself. That is when I saw two aliens - one looked a bit like a human and the other was truly alien. It had black skin, no visible eyes, a long spiny tail and the largest teeth and claws you can imagine. I later found out that it was the queen of a hive, think ants to get an idea of it. The other alien was seriously wounded and was carrying a skull head, one that closely resembled the head of the living one. And so I began firing every spell and curse I knew at the black alien. I was finally able to bind it and wasting no time I conjured up a sword and plunged it through the aliens head. The blood was like acid and I got burnt a little, though not much. I then helped out the dying alien hunter, stopped his bleeding and fixed him. Then I put him to sleep for a few hours.

When he woke up he told me that he was a Yautja, an alien. Their race is comprised of hunters, traveling across the universe to be able to hunt the greatest prey. At that point I decided to give his race a nickname, Predator. Their culture is largely based on honor and respect and he thought me a great and honorable warrior, as it was extremely hard to kill an alien queen. We talked a great deal, I told him of the wizard race as the Predators had only ever met up with the muggles. We learned a lot from each other in the few days that we spent together hunting different creatures. We stayed in contact throughout our long years. He became one of the greatest tribal leaders in their history and I myself became a powerful wizard. We met up on a few other occasions to go on hunts and thus, stayed good friends. He, however, is still under my debt," explained Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter, may I introduce you to Borkan!"

As Harry got up from his chair Borkan removed the heavy cloak that he was wearing. A little hesitant at first, Harry shook hands with Borkan.

"It is great to be able to meet you, young one. Albus told me all about you and your expeditions, I have no doubt that you will make a great hunter."

"Thank you, sir."

"I have been told that you will need training to defeat this Voldemort and indeed you do need it as the fate of the wizard race is in your hands. I am here to offer you a chance to come to our planet and receive training in the ways of a hunter."

Harry looked over at a smiling Dumbledore. "Harry, Borkan is willing to train you for a little over a year. That is the time it takes to become a hunter. You will train day and night. And, as it is my duty, I must warn you that it will be difficult… and _painful_. But once your training is complete you will be stronger and deadlier than you can imagine. Deatheaters will positively shake with fear at the sound of your name and you will be able to fight Voldemort and, almost certainly, _win_. Harry, do you accept this offer?"

Without thinking for a second Harry replied, "Yes!"

With a few flicks of Dumbledore's wand all of Harry's things flew into his trunk and which in turn shrunk to the size of a small toy car. "Then let us not waste any time."

Downstairs Uncle Vernon was stood rooted to the spot and Aunt Petunia was covering Dudley, his whale sized cousin who was sobbing hysterically.

"You will never see Harry again," Dumbledore announced to the Dursleys as he walked into the room followed by Harry and Borkan, who covered himself up again. Taking a quill out of his pocket Dumbledore held it in front of him. Harry, Borkan and his sons touched the pencil and with a swirl they were gone.

At Hogwarts, Harry met Rajik and Homicirou. Dumbledore had prepared all the things that Harry would need for his training and packed everything up. An hour after the small Yautja drop ship landed on Hogwarts grounds it lifted off and rocketed into space, an anxious Harry Potter sitting aboard the strange craft, ready to begin a year of training.

An owl was sent to the Grangers and Weasley residence carrying two nearly identical letters.

**Dear Mr/Miss Weasley/Granger** **Harry Potter has gone away on training. This all happened within the last hour and he did not have time to write to you. He wishes you both the best of luck in the upcoming year and hopes that you will be okay and not get into trouble. He will miss you both dearly and is sure that you will miss him just as much. For the next year and a few months you will not be able to contact Mr. Potter and obviously he will not be attending Hogwarts. Do not buy him anything for his birthday and please do not worry about him, he will be perfectly fine. He is doing what he believes is best for everyone. Please do not be mad, but thankful! **

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione Granger held back tears as she finished reading the letter. She would be strong for Harry, she would get good grades and not get into trouble, and when he would come back she would welcome him with open arms and would reveal her true feelings for him. She would make sure that he never left her again.

'When that little ass wipe gets back I'm going to beat the hell out of him for leaving me out of this! Stupid Potter! Goes for training thinking he is a big hero and all. But then again, now Hermione could be all my." At this Ron Weasley grinned mischievously.

**One year and almost 4 months later. **

Hermione Granger sighed, a year and two summers had gone by without Harry and there was still no sign or word if he would actually be coming back for seventh year.

She had constantly asked Dumbledore about Harry's whereabouts and she wasn't the only one either. None of the teachers knew about his present location. Prof. McGonagall didn't like the fact that her best Quidditch player wasn't able to play. Gryffindor ended up losing every game. They had good players but Harry just seemed to bring in that little flavor to the team.

Ron - that little insensitive jealous son of a bitch! Oh how she hated him! After he had tried to feel her up on numerous occasions, she told him that she knew what he was doing and to stop it. He had then gone on to say that if Harry had done the same for her she would be more than fine with it. He had also said a lot of nasty things about herself, Harry and some other people. He really did change. His family had won a lot of money and was now quite rich. She was extremely happy for the Weasleys who were just as friendly and nice as ever, even more so if that was possible. But the money had gotten to Ron's head and now he was hanging around with Malfoy and his cronies. He was even transferred to the where he got new friends and became a real prick. The Gryffindors, on the other hand, really pulled together and became like one whole family. Everyone tried to help each other out as well as the rest of the school.

The worst part was that Voldemort and his dark army had destroyed Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Ever since Harry had left, Voldemort had been getting stronger and stronger. There seemed to be practically nothing to stop him. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang unified with Hogwarts and now the castle was three times. Hogwarts and the area surrounding it was the only real safe place left. Scores of people moved over to the area surrounding Hogwarts. Now it was seemed to be only a matter of time before Voldemort struck there with full force. He had done little hit and run attacks just to scare people, but there intent had never yet been to take over.

Even though things were going bad and scary, people were uniting, growing closer together and enjoying life more.

Hermione studied herself in the mirror. Her hair was no longer bushy but straight and beautiful. She had really filled out where needed, especially her breasts, which were quite a bit larger than normal. She didn't mind though. It was sort of nice to make male heads turn wherever she went and have them be quiet if she asked. Her marks didn't drop one bit but actually improved and as she had promised Harry she didn't get into trouble either. God! How she missed him! Everyday she hoped that maybe, just maybe Harry would show up and sweep her off her feet. It was the reason why she always took great care to look nice everyday, just incase he showed up. She also had a plan for when he did show up - she'd flirt and tease him a little until he would just push her up against a wall and… naughty images flashed through Hermione's mind which made her blush slightly. Fleur had explained these things to her, as well as showing her spells that would stop any guy dead in his tracks. They were now very good friends actually. Hermione was the one that helped Fleur and Wood get together, both of whom were planning to get married in December.

"Hermione dear, are you ready yet?" Hermione's mother called from downstairs. "Dad's already got the car running."

"Coming mom!" Hermione yelled as she raced the downstairs, not wanting to be late.

"Don't worry, sweety. He'll be there at Hogwarts waiting for you and everything will be fine."

"Thanks mom." Replied Hermione, giving her mother a hug.

The drive down to platform 9¾ was quit uneventful and they arrived ten minutes early. Once at the train station Hermione bid her parents goodbye before stepping onto the platform and boarding the train. The train was also much bigger and longer due to the huge amount of students that were now riding to get to Hogwarts.

It wasn't surprising to anybody that Hermione was the head girl. She didn't know who the head boy was but she would probably find out pretty soon. Each school had a head boy and girl. There was a common room for all of the prefects and head boys/girls as well as special bathrooms and such things. The girls often had ladies nights when they'd kick the guys out and get the pool and hot tub all for themselves - those were the fun times! It was good to have some fun every once and a while because reality was that it could very well be the last night that you were alive.

After putting her things into the luggage compartment Hermione waded through the sea of people and got on the train looking for an empty compartment. She found one around the middle of the train and in no time at all Ginny, Lavender and the other seventh year girls came in as well and began talking animatedly about what they did during the summer, what was going to happen and a host of other things.

"You have exceeded everyone's expectations, even my own. You are really like a son to me now. If you ever need assistance in anything, do not hesitate to ask and we will not hesitate to ask you either", said Borkan aboard battleship Strontia. He was standing in the weapons' room with Harry Potter, who looked very different from the scrawny boy that everyone remembered him to be. He now had a lot of muscle, the perfect weight to strength output, he was fast, cunning, stealthy and extremely dangerous to anyone whom he decided to kill.

"Thank you Borkan, and you are like a father to me. I will keep in touch; hopefully we'll be able to go on a hunt sometime in the future. Thank you for everything", replied Harry.

"You are most welcome! A weapons ship will be around your solar system every couple of years. It will send you a message and you may request any equipment you wish. You will also be notified if a hunt is to take place anywhere on your planet. Now pack your things, we will be arriving quite soon"

"Thank you again, I'll see you around, Borkan."

"And I will see you." Borkan left the weapons room and let Harry pack his things

Wherever he went Harry was always armed with wrist blades on each arm. He had a spear gun for sniper work, shoulder mounted dual plasma caster, a brand new design, a net gun, interrogations would be a breeze with that, combistick, he had won at a tournament and plenty of remote bombs and other explosive devices. His armor was made especially for him. It was power-armor, and had a more sleek and human look to it. It could go invisible like all other predator armor and so had no real downside. (Look under interests in my profile.)

The last year had been very hard, but interesting. He had been under training day and night, fought every imaginable creature and learnt the use of advanced technology. Harry knew different forms of fighting but he also knew his limits. He knew how to track down prey and most of all he had learnt how to kill efficiently. He was an ultimate predator. But he missed his friends most of all. It was psychologically hard on him to leave everything he knew and loved behind. He just hoped that they were all okay and that nothing bad had happened to them. Once he went back on Earth he would make sure that nothing did happen to them and that all those who hurt his friends pay the ultimate price – Death!

Needless to say, Harry wanted to show off a little, especially for Hermione. During his training he had realized that he loved her more then anything in the world and that he would do anything for her, but not before he teased her just a little. That is, if she felt the same way about him. He'd flirt and tease her until the animal within her came out and then… naughty images flashed through Harry's mind.

With a large grin on his face Harry continued to pack his things.

Albus Dumbledore opened the small box with intricate engravings upon it.

"We are almost here. I have trained Harry Potter to the best of my ability and he has exceeded even my expectations", said Borkan's voice through the speaker.

"That is good to hear and thank you!" replied Dumbledore.

"Just a word of advice, do not get in his way when he is hunting." The communication broke and Prof. Dumbledore smiled, this was going to be a very interesting year.

**Home sweet home**

"So does it really mean that I have a crush on Seamus if I keep dreaming about him licking wiped cream off my…."

"We're here", Hermione called out, desperately trying to keep Lavender from recalling her erotic dreams… sometimes it really was too much!

"Aww, come on Hermione! We all know that you've had a jet black haired man with emerald green eyes visit your dreams and do things to you." Lavender suggested as more of a joke then anything.

Hermione blushed and said the only thing that came to her mind, "It was strawberry ice cream."

The girls began giggling and making those sounds which they make when they've found out a very big secret. "So there is a bad side to our Head girl", Ginny called out.

The girls walked off the train to find a beautiful evening sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight and Hermione could have sworn that she saw a star twinkle. Pushing the twinkling sky to the back of her mind she went off to look for one of the carriages which were pulled by beautiful black horses these days. The group of girls quickly found one and as soon as they were all in the carriage started off at a steady pace towards Hogwarts castle. The castle was big, not just big but very big, having to house and teach three schools required room. The trees in the forbidden forest had been cut a good deal to make more room for everyone. The Quidditch pitch was now the size of a tournament pitch.

Stepping out of the carriage the girls were pleasantly surprised to see Prof. Dumbledore standing out in front of the entrance to the school looking up at the sky as if searching for something.

"Hello Professor," called out Parvati.

"Why, hello Miss. Patil! And how are you this fine evening?"

"Great, umm… why are you looking at the sky? There are no stars out yet or anything."

"Not everyone is coming to Hogwarts by train", answered Dumbledore and winked at Hermione. "Now hurry along, I am sure you're hungry."

The tables in the great hall were no longer arranged by houses, instead there were many smaller tables arranged around the great hall and if there were not enough spots at the table another section would magically appear and make room.

Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor girls were actually good friends with a lot of people from Beauxbatons so it was no surprise when Gabrielle Delacour and some of her friends showed up along with other seventh year girls from different houses and schools.

The conversation quickly started up about boys and not surprisingly about Hermione's dreams, which everyone thought would be entertaining. Thankfully it didn't last long as Dumbledore stood up and the chatter almost immediately died down.

"Madam Maxime, please bring in the first years." Madam Maxime, who was already standing at the giant oak doors, escorted the first years to the centre of the great hall. They came in looking extremely nervous and a little frightened. The sorting ceremony went as usual with nearly the same amount of new students for each house and school.

When the first years had found their seats, Prof. Dumbledore stood up again and said, "It is great to see you back safe and sound. Last year was very hard on all of you but you lived through and became much stronger owing to it. I can assure you that this year will be different; it will be the death eaters being… hunted if you will. Now let's quickly go over the rules. No student is to be outside their common rooms after eleven at night, you do not enter the Forbidden Forest and report to the nearest teacher, head boy or head girl if you see something suspicious happening. There will be no magic used in the halls. Failure to comply with these rules will result in house points deduction and/or detention. On a lighter note, the Quidditch tryouts will start tomorrow. All those interested may participate and the tournament will start within three weeks. Today being a Sunday, classes start tomorrow. Any questions?"

Only Hermione's hand went up. "Who is the Hogwarts' head boy?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled before he replied. "A man I am sure you have greatly missed."

Hermione felt like she was going to be in heaven. Harry, he really was coming back.

"Now then, let's eat." Dumbledore clapped his hands and then spoke into his plate, ordering what he wanted to eat.

A small drop ship landed on the Quidditch pitch, a house elf waiting for its arrival. A tall man dressed in a nice black hooded robe walked down the ramp that lead from the ship carrying with him a large trunk. After giving the trunk to the house elf and instructing it about where to put it, he gave a wave to the drop ship and it silently lifted up off the ground and rocketed away into the night sky. Now alone in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, the man briskly walked down towards the very different looking Hogwarts castle. The last time he had walked upon Hogwarts grounds he was a scared little boy, now he was a confident man, but more so he was now a Predator.

None of the students neither heard nor noticed the main Hogwarts doors open and no one paid much attention to him as he walked up to the teachers table who had all stopped eating and were paying very close attention to him. He walked with ease and carried himself with respect.

"Hello! Who are you?" asked Fleur Delacour, who was one of the teachers from Beauxbatons.

Snape answered her question. "Remember Potter, I am still your teacher."

"Remember Snape… to watch your back at night", replied Harry. "Professors, it's great to see you all again!" The teachers each replied in turn, saying how good it was that he was back and Prof. McGonagall emphasizing that she had placed a large bet saying that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch tournament. Prof. Dumbledore asked Harry if he could come to his office for a chat sometime tomorrow or later that evening to discuss some things.

The three defense against the dark arts teachers asked Harry if he could show up during their classes and teach physical combat - as they had been told of Harry's whereabouts and what he knew.

"Now Harry," asked Lupin. "Could you hit the chicken that Mr. Weasley is eating with a knife?" He pointed to where Ron was sitting with Draco and his cronies.

"No. I'll cut it into a smaller piece first", replied Harry, who was now very furious. He had had a gut feeling during his time away that Ron had done something horrible and this is what it was.

"Do not interfere with what will happen next." Dumbledore told the teachers. Harry walked off towards Ron and the other students in need of discipline.

Harry casually walked up to the table where Ron was eating; he was only going to ask him for a quick chat. "Excuse me, could you please come outside with me right now?"

"Sod off you idiot! I'm eating." Ron replied, not even looking up at the still hooded and unrecognizable figure.

"Please, it will only take a few moments!" Harry asked politely.

"You deaf or something?" Draco sneered. The muscle in the group got up. There were eight of them now and the other four were the brains. There were a few girls in the group as well who looked very smug thinking that they were all-powerful and could do whatever they wanted.

"No, I am not deaf actually. I just want to have a talk with Mr. _Weasley_. It doesn't involve you or these others here. Now please mind your own business."

"What the hell do you want, freak?" Ron asked in a snobbish tone.

By this time they had attracted the attention of a lot of people who were watching the confrontation, feeling sorry for this stranger, as everyone knew that he was going to get the hell beaten out of him. Hermione and a head boy named Pierre had walked over to try to stop anything that was about to happen as the teachers were pretending like nothing was going on.

"What is going on here?" Hermione demanded. "Ron, this man just wants to have a talk with you."

"Screw off bitch, who do YOU think you are, miss big tits Granger?" Ron said angrily to Hermione.

"Hey, there is no need for that kind of language, now please stop or else… ", warned Pierre.

"Or else what?" asked one of the bigger cronies.

At this point Harry was furious. "Madam Pomfrey, these boys here are very injured, deep cuts and multiple broken bones. Please get the medical wing ready!" called out Harry.

With a nod from Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey hurried away.

Harry then turned to Hermione. "I was really hoping to finally see you again under different conditions Hermione. Pierre, could you and Hermione please stand back. I will have Ron apologize in a moment if he is still able to speak."

Hermione and Pierre did as they were told, with confused expressions on their faces to say the least.

"Ron, I am deeply disappointed", said Harry. "The first weapons I mastered were the wrist blades."

Harry took off his cloak and revealed himself. He was wearing a plain black T-Shirt and pants. Attached to his wrists were curved rectangular pieces of metal with two slits each at the end. His hair was short but still messy. He no longer needed glasses as he had had surgery done to them to fix and enhance his vision.

Fsikt. Long silver jagged blades came out of the slits and glinted off the light that came from the thousands of candles floating in the room.

Everything happened so fast it was like a blur. Draco had tried to cast something but his wand was in three pieces before he even got the first word out. Harry leapt onto the table kicking one of the cronies in the face in time with the leap. The goon flew back hitting another table. The teen's face was a mass of blood and broken bones. Harry swiped at Ron a few times, cutting him deeply across the chest, face and arms. He stabbed him in the thigh, ripping out muscle and doing serious damage to the leg. Following through, Harry broke both of Malfoy's arms at the elbows before slitting them open. All the others received similar treatment. The smart ones of the group got the worst of it, having their ribs broken and a lung collapse. The cronies had their hands broken and cut up, their knees demolished in frighteningly powerful kicks, muscle cut up and rendered useless. In less then five seconds the whole group was either screaming, if they could, or knocked out.

Harry stood atop the table, the once shinning silver blades now covered in dark red blood. "You chose this course of action. All I wanted was to have a talk."

The teachers ran over as fast as they could, closing up wounds and stopping the bleeding from cuts. But that was all they could do. The pain was still there and growing back muscles, bones and ligaments was a very painful process. Extensive potions and spells would have to be performed on a few individuals to put their back together and other such things. Each and every one of them would have scars for the rest of their lives, some worse than others.

All the students were completely silent, shocked at what had just happened and staring at Harry. Some guy, whom no one had ever seen before had just completely beaten the shit out of the Dark Gang, or DG in short. Some time around new years when the three schools finally settled in together, Draco, Ron, Robert and Colia, the four bullies of each school decided to join forces and be known as the Dark Gang. Now they could quite easily be called the Broken Idiots Gang, or BIG in short.

Harry jumped off the table, every student's eye in the room following his each and every motion. "Pierre, mind cleaning off the blades? I forgot my wand in the Plasma caster."

"Um… yeah, sure!" replied a shocked Pierre, fumbling slightly with his wand before casting a cleaning spell on the blades and removing all the blood from them. With a fsikt the blades retreated back into their housing.

Hermione was the first to completely recover and the first student to figure out who this person was. "H-Harry?" she asked, nervously stepping towards Harry.

"Hermione before you start yelling at me, hear me out first. I didn't use magic, they started it and I've missed you more then you can imagine. So, can you please yell at me later? I was sort of hoping for a hug and a welcome back," replied Harry.

Hermione nearly knocked Harry over as she ran and gave him the biggest, warmest hug she had ever given anyone. "Never ever leave me alone again… please, promise me! Harry, I've missed you so much. You didn't even say where you were going or anything. I've been good, gotten good grades and have stayed out of trouble just like you asked. Oh, I'm just so happy that you're finally back! You have no idea how hard it's been without you." She sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Ssshhh! Its okay, I'm here now and nothing is going to happen. I will never leave you again, I promise. I've been a good boy too and have gotten good grades, which I can show you and I promise I will never ever let anything happen to you or have anyone say bad things to you or about you. I love you, Hermione!" replied Harry, holding Hermione like he always used to.

"I love you too, Harry!" Hermione replied smiling up at him as she frantically rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"Now what do you say? Shall we go and get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure, follow me. I've got so much to tell you." Hermione replied leading Harry towards her table and telling him about all the new things at Hogwarts and what had happened.

All the students were now talking loudly amongst themselves. Harry Potter was finally back. During the remainder of the meal Hermione and the girls filled Harry in on what had happened and about all the new things that were going on.

Braxton Bronx

When the meal came to an end and every belly in the room was full the food from the tables vanished and Dumbledore bade everyone a good night the students rose and began making their way to their common rooms. The first years had been told earlier by Madam Maxime to wait by the main doors out of the great hall.

"This is sort of weird, I'm head boy and I have absolutely no clue of where to go," said Harry "Should I just crouch down and pretend to be a first year?"

Hermione laughed, "I think the muscle on you might give you away."

"You noticed?" Said Harry flexing slightly and wiggling his eyebrows

"I think the whole school noticed, it was probably just before you cut up the idiots of the school."

They had reached the group of first years who were chattering loudly and hadn't paid any attention to the head boys and girls trying to get their attention, it was harder still with the rest of the students making their way out loudly. Hermione herself had tried yelling and trying to get their attention herself that proved equally ineffective.

This was going to take a long time, and Harry wanted to get some sleep. Rummaging in his pockets he found a metal ball, the size of a marble. Noise Ball was what the Yautja called it. Taking it out his pocket Harry spat on the small ball, an ear splitting bang erupted for a few seconds.

Silence.

"First year Gryffindors could you please follow Hermione to the common room. Thank you." Harry spoke in a normal voice motioning to Hermione.

The Gryffindors quickly gathered around Hermione as quickly as possible. The other head boys and girls also called to the first years that they were responsible for. Students began talking and moving off again quickly realizing that nothing interesting was going to happen.

As the group was walking down towards the Gryffindor common room one of the boys asked Harry. "You're Harry Potter right?"

"Yes." Replied Harry.

"Braxton Bronx, but you can call me Brax, pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Please call me Harry." Replied Harry shacking Braxton's hand.

"Mind teaching me how to fight like that sometime?"

"Sure, meet me tomorrow at six in the morning in your common room."

"Wow, thank you Harry."

"Anytime buddy."

"We're here." Hermione announced to the group as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "The password is Vermillion." She then spoke to the portrait "Vermillion." And the portrait swung open.

In the common room Hermione made some announcements, and other general things, Harry stood by and watched everyone intensely daring anyone there to not give her their full attention. And they did. It might have also been because Harry had his wrist blades drawn out as he was standing behind Hermione.

After Hermione's little talk Harry mingled with everyone, catching up on what happened, who had played whom in quidditch, who made Snape's hair turn pink on Valentine's Day and other such things. Ginny who was quidditch captain for the Gryffindors wrote Harry down as second in command on the team and told him that try outs would start tomorrow and that he would have to attend to help decide who makes the team. By the time Harry and Hermione left the Gryffindors it was eleven pm.

"I can't believe it they actually listened to me, guess I have more power over them then I thought." Hermione was telling Harry as they made their way to the Head common room.

"I guess you do, maybe next time I won't have to stand behind you with deadly looking weapons in my hands."

"You didn't!"

"You're welcome."

"…Thanks."

They continued walk towards the Head common room, Hermione asked Harry where he had been, his reply was "You'll find out in due time, you'll be proud of me when you do though." She didn't press the issue and was satisfied with the answer for the moment.

The entrance to the Head common room was guarded by two sets of polished silver armor. "Mellow yellow." Said Hermione. Immediately the two knights moved over and the door to the common room opened.

The common room was empty, the others having probably gone to sleep already. The room looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room, big fireplace, squishy armchairs and sofas. There were dark wooden tables at one end of the room with a three large bookshelves along the walls. The window positioned in between two of the bookshelves was large and looked out onto the lake. Each student had their own room, which was decorated and arranged by the house elves to match the person that was staying in it. On Harry's door however there was a note.

**Dear Mr. Potter we are sorry but your room will not be ready for another couple of days. In the meantime you will have to sleep in Miss. Grangers room. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**Albus Dumbledore. **

"Looks like we'll be sharing a room together. C'mon lets go." Hermione said after reading the note along with Harry. She went over to the door with which had her name engraved upon it in gold.

The room was very Hermione. Large soft bed, light blue colors, a bookshelf, like the other weren't enough, a desk, small cloths cabinet and pink bathroom. There was only one bed…

"I'll take the floor." Said Harry

"No don't, we can fit on one bed, besides we're best friends we should be able to handle sleeping in the same bed together." Hermione replied not entirely sure that SHE could handle it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"Alright, your room."

"I'm going to go change now, be back in minute." Hermione said walking over to the dresser and picking out a large dress shirt before disappearing into the washroom.

Harry decided it best to keep his pants on, just incase, shoes, socks, shirts and everything else came off.

The very first thing that Harry did with the Yautja was get his muscle weight to muscle power output calculated, this told him a number of things about his body. First off it told him what kind of exercises he should be doing, how much, and how much weight he should be lifting to get maximum results in the smallest amount of time. It indicated other things like nutritional consumption, agility, length of rest periods and other such things. The most important thing that it told him was how much muscle mass he should have to get the most out of his body. A large amount of muscle mass does not necessarily mean a large power output, it could actually mean a small power output because of the weight of the muscle itself. This process was repeated frequently to keep Harry and his training as productive as possible. Right now Harry was at his maximum power out put, he couldn't get any stronger or faster no matter what he did. Each night Harry had to do a certain set of exercises, tonight however he didn't feel like doing them all and couldn't do a few of them and so resigned to doing the bare minimum. For pushups he needed to have around one hundred and fifty pounds on his back to achieve the best results. The only problem was that he didn't really know where his trunk was…but there was Hermione, who should weigh around that much.

_This will be okay, I can do this. I'm only going to be sleeping in the same bed as Harry…the man that I am so desperately in love with and want to shag senseless. Yeah, no problem, piece of cake, all I have to do is resist every natural urge, but that shouldn't be a problem…I hope. Lets see black lingerie, no bra, big white dress shirt, should be able to see black through it a bit, if I'm going to get hot and horny over my best friend then I'm making said best friend do the same over me. Ha ha, have a restless night Mr. Potter. _

"Heribudaba. Erm, I mean Hermione, mind doing me a favor?" Asked Harry, trying very hard to keep all his blood from rushing to Mr. Happy. _Oh boy. This will be not be easy, all I have to do is fight every natural urge, easy…oh god I'm going to die an erotic and sexually arousing death…well that's not very bad is it?_

"Y-yeah sure, what do you need Harry?" Hermione replied a bit shakily herself. _Damn it! Why the hell did he have to go and take his shirt off? Oh well, at least he is nervous, plan successful. _

"Sit on my back, I need to do some pushups." Harry explained.

Hermione sat down on Harry's back, and that is when she noticed the scar. It ran from his left shoulder down to almost his waist, she guessed it must have been deep and extremely painful. "Harry, where did you get that scar?" Hermione asked caringly.

She was surprised by the tone of Harry's response. It was full of pride. "You'll probably find out tomorrow, I've also got three on my chest, it's a little hard to see them though. You'll be very proud when you find out."

Hermione accepted the answer, though she was more curious then ever as to where Harry had been and what he had done.

Harry finished his hundred fifty pushups quickly and the two teens climbed into bed right after that. Harry murmured a quick "Good night" before falling asleep nearly instantly.

Harry woke up at half past five, with Hermione sleeping half on top of him and his arms wrapped around her body. She was quite a bit smaller then he was, her head just reaching his shoulders, and her body seamed to fit perfectly with his.

Harry quietly got out of bed, being careful not wake the angle that he had spent the night with. Harry quickly put on his cloths and walked out of the room in search of his trunk, which was thankfully in front of the door to his room. Picking up the trunk Harry made his way out of the common room and towards Gryffindor tower, he didn't want to wake Hermione and he guessed that Brax would be up, so he could use his dormitory to change and wash up.

"Vermillion." Harry told the fat lady. Harry made his way to the boy's staircase and looked for the door with a one on it, it was the second one up the stairs. Harry quietly opened the door and was glad to find Braxton rummaging in his trunk.

"Hey Brax!" Harry called out in a whisper slightly startling the young fellow.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Mind if I use your bathroom? My room isn't ready yet and I don't know where the prefects bathroom is."

"Sure. What's a prefects bathroom by-the-way?"

"Thanks. The prefects bathroom is the coolest bathroom you'll ever see, I'll show you when I find out where it is."

"Alright, cool."

Harry and Brax cleaned themselves up quickly, Harry instructing Brax to wear something loose but tough, a baggy pair of jeans did the job nicely. After they were done Harry took a green tough bag out of his trunk and walked out onto the quidditch pitch with Brax in comfortable silence.

"Okay Brax, I'm going to tell you where I have been the last year and four months, it will be easier to explain. You can't tell anyone unless I say so okay?" Harry told Brax once they were out on the pitch

"Not a problem." Brax replied to Harry's face, telling Harry that he was telling the truth.

For the next half hour Harry told Brax of where he had been, what he had done, what he was taught and generally mostly everything he had done in the last year and four months. During this time Brax paid carefully paid attention, only interrupting Harry a few times to ask questions.

"I guess the first thing to do now is to check for my muscle weight to muscle output ratio."

"Exactly." Harry confirmed taking a small computer out. It was designed to look like a muggle made laptop, but that was only the appearance on the outside. Inside it was more powerful then the best super computer that muggles had ever made. Harry pulled out a small black box with a cable attached to it, the other he hooked up to the computer. Harry placed the black box a few feat away from Brax on the ground.

"Don't move. This thing here will scan you and record the data on this computer which will then tell me everything I need to know about you." Harry ordered.

Brax did as he was told, and thirty seconds later Harry had all the information they needed. Brax was a tall kid, wiry too with some muscle already showing up. He had told Harry earlier that he really enjoyed all the martial arts things, and having muggle parents he had watched all kinds of action movies.

"Okay its done, you can move now." Harry said motioning Brax to come over to him. "Here take a look. This is what you'll have to eat, these are the exercises that you will have to do, and if you click on one it will tell you how and how much of it." Harry went on to explain all the information collected and went over what Brax would have to do and accomplish. "Some things will change in the next hour or so as we find out what your trademark weapon will be, the weapons you use will depend on personal preference really, but the first one you master is called your trade mark weapon." Harry finished off.

Harry pulled out number of metal suitcases from the magically enchanted bag. Inside each one were weird looking objects that didn't at all look like weapons to Brax, they were a grayish metal color, and looked rather harmless.

"This is a spear gun." Said Harry taking a long pole like object out of one of the cases.

There were two slight bulges at one end and another two small ones close to the middle of it.

"You press these three black dots simultaneously to unlock the weapon." Harry said motioning to three black dots near one of the bulges in the middle of the weapon.

Harry pressed the three buttons simultaneously and with a low click the weapon unfolded itself instantaneously. The two bulges at the front had expanded to become a sort of muzzle, one of the bulges had become a sniper scope and another a trigger and handle.

"Now that's cool." Said Brax amazed.

Harry explained how the weapon worked, the different vision modes, zooms all other nifty little features it held, how to load the weapon with spears, what kind of spears there were, how big a clip was.

"Lets have you shoot this thing shall we." Said Harry taking out a large dome object with eight little legs around it, he chucked the weird looking thing as hard as he could down towards one of the goal posts and then went over to the computer. "Okay, lets see now…alright when the target opens up shoot when you're ready." Harry hit 'enter' on the keyboard and a bull-z-eye folded out of the dome object.

Brax took a deep calming breath, got into position, squeezed the trigger, felt the small kick as the spear was sent hurtling towards its target. He hit the target dead on.

Harry typed in a few things on the keyboard. The target then moved farther down the field on its small legs.

Brax took a deep calming breath, got into position, squeezed the trigger, felt the small kick as the spear was sent hurtling towards its target. Dead on. Again.

Harry again typed in a command. The target then moved farther down the field.

Brax took a deep calming breath, got into position, squeezed the trigger, felt the small kick as the spear was sent hurtling towards its target. Perfect.

"Holy shit." Said Harry amazed. "That is some real talent."

"Thanks." Said Brax beaming up at Harry.

"Well you defiantly fall under the light Predator category. Your other weapons will most likely be wrist blades, remote bombs and a disk, if we can ever get you a mask so that you can actually use the thing." Explained Harry.

For the next hour Harry showed Brax the remote bomb, and wrist blade. Teaching Brax how to use the remote bomb was relatively easy, however since he was still rather weak he couldn't throw it far enough or very accurately. He'd then be learning how to use the spear gun, and hand to hand combat with a combat knife. A combat knife is a very large knife, the handle instead of running along with the blade was actually vertical to it and the user held it in his fist, the blade just below his arm. Part of the blade extended a few inches down the other end of the arm as well, mostly for balance.

Before heading back to the castle Harry and Brax recorded the last of the data onto the computer and received a final print out of the things that Brax would have to go through.

Quidditch And Plans.

The great hall was bustling with activity by nine o'clock, the Quidditch tryouts would be held with an hour and the whole school was exited to see what the other houses had to offer for the upcoming tournament. The Gryffindors were all gathered together in a part of the hall, all anxiously awaiting any announcements or plans that Ginny might have. Ginny however didn't seem to be worried about too much of anything, with Harry on the team they could practically decide when the game would end and by how much the team would win.

"I had that exact same dream again, but this time he was licking strawberry jam off my…" Lavender was telling the girls about the newest version of her erotic fantasy dream.

"I slept with Harry." Hermione announced, plopping down into a seat opposite of Lavender. Hermione was radiating with happiness, she had slept with Harry and hadn't shagged him senseless…in a way, unfortunately. It was better then anything then she had ever managed, she had woken up at around the time when he did but pretended to sleep. After he left she had squealed like a little schoolgirl and jumped up and down on the bed for a good ten minutes.

Every girl at the table choked. "You get the man in bed, four hours after he gets back! So how big is he?" Lavender blurted out in surprise.

"Oh no, no, no, we didn't have sex, just slept in the same bed together, because his room wasn't ready." Corrected Hermione, now blushing profusely.

The girls visibly relaxed, Harry was still fair game. Nearby, all the guys relaxed, Hermione was still fair game.

"It is was the most amazing thing ever, he is so strong, and warm and soft and gentle, you just can't describe it." The girls cooed and awed as Hermione described what it was like to sleep in the same bed as Harry.

After a while a while of cooing and aweing Ginny was beginning to get nervous, it was all fine and dandy, but where the hell was the guy. She still had to see him go for the snitch to be able to officially put on him on the team.

Harry and Brax arrived just as Ginny was beginning to get pissed off. "Good morning everyone." Harry greeted, smiling warmly. "Everybody sleep well?"

"Some of us better then others." Parvati winked at Hermione, causing her to blush slightly.

"You're like a big teddy bear, only warmer and nicer to cuddle up with." Hermione said standing up and giving Harry a hug.

Harry grinned. "You know it."

The breakfast went along wonderfully. In not time at all Pierre had called out that Quidditch tryouts would begin.

"2 galleons on Potter and Granger getting together within the month." Wagered McGonagall.

"It might take those two a little longer, they enjoy flirting with each other too much. 2 galleons on them getting together in more then a month, but less then two." Wagered Fleur

"You have a deal, Miss. Delacour."

The great hall dispersed of students quit quickly, no one wanting to miss the tryouts and to see what their house would be up against.

There were a very large number of parents and adults watching the tryouts. Since the one of the major housing areas was now Hogsmeade, just off of school grounds and it was Saturday, parents and others were more then welcome to watch and cheer on their kids.

The tryouts would be held over the course of three hours. Each school would get one hour, each house getting a pre-arranged amount of time in that hour. Most of the houses on all three schools already had their teams set up and arranged. Gryffindor needed the most amount of new players and was therefore allotted the most time. A seeker, two chasers and a keeper were needed. Gryffindor was up first.

"Everyone listen up." Called out Ginny. "We're going to have the Seekers tryout first alright. Everyone get a broom and when I tell you to go off and try to find the snitch. The first one to get it is on the team." She instructed

"GO!"

There were others, Harry counted, two second years boys, a girl and boy from either fourth or fifth year along with him self looking for the snitch. The four of them spread out all looking for the tiny golden ball.

Laser eye surgery had been a fun experience for Harry. It didn't hurt, but he felt drunk for a few hours after it, he couldn't focus and brain was trying to adapt to the new sensory flow. He found the illusive little ball after just two passes of the field. It was great being on a broom again, even if it was a slow and old one, it was still amazing to be up in the air and flying. Harry still wanted an adrenaline rush.

Pulling up hard on the broom Harry ascended too slowly for his liking. The snitch was in the middle of the field, and Harry was soaring right over the middle. Harry held onto the broom tightly with one hand and jumped off, he was plummeting towards the earth, nothing in his way, a broom in hand and adrenaline pumping. Seconds before crashing into the earth below him Harry brought the broom down below his knees and stood atop it, the broom desperately tried to stop the decent. A few feet from the ground the broom had almost fully stopped the decent and Harry jumped off the broom with a feet to go between him and the ground, he walked up to the snitch and casually captured it. He got an adrenaline rush and was on the team.

The crowd of people had gone deathly silent during Harry's fall, when Harry pulled out they began cheering like crazy.

A reporter was already waiting for Harry when he got back to where Ginny and the rest of the team were.

"Mr. Potter?" Asked the attractive reporter holding a note pad.

"Yes. Why?"

"Anna Kauldwood, witch weekly. Could I have a word with you?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess. Ginny do you need me?"

"Nope, you're free to go."

"Alright thanks."

"Please follow me so that I can ask you some questions." Said Anna.

"YOU, YOU, YOU LITTLE!…" Hermione ran up to Harry and grabbed him by the robes, her face was slightly pale and there were red marks on her face. "Should I even bother? You're going to do those kinds of things again aren't you, no matter what I say."

"Don't bother, because I will do those kinds of things, they're fun as hell." Replied Harry cheekily.

"Just be careful, alright." Hermione said in a soft tone before walking away back into the stands.

"Girlfriend?" Asked Anna

"Nope, just a friend."

"Hmm…okay, I'll take your word for it." The reporter replied slightly suspicious.

The pair went a good distance away from the pitch so that they could get some measure of quietness.

"So Harry, you have really changed over your absence, can you tell me where you have been?"

"Well, all I can really tell you right now is that I've been away on training."

"Very rigorous and deadly training might I presume? You seem to be in extremely good physical condition and you took out a gang in your school within a few seconds using some sort of blades that extended from something strapped to your arms."

"Well the training had a great deal to do with hand to hand combat, if you really had to put a word on it you could say assassin, I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve." Harry smiled at himself, he like that word, Assassin, predator, if he played it right then every death eater that read the article that the woman was sure to print about the interview would shit their pants.

"Could I take a picture of the blades, that is if you have them here and its okay with you?" Asked Anna taking a camera out of her robes.

"Sure."

Snikt. The blades emerged, scaring the reporter slightly who promptly took a few photos from different angles.

"Thank you Harry. So what do you plan to do with your new skills?"

"I plan to hunt down and kill every death eater out there in the most painful manner I can at the time that I see them, and I can guarantee that I will see them, a long time before they see me."

"Wow, big words from a big man. But don't you think that you will lose? I hope not, but there are many of them, and only one of you. What do you have to say about that?"

"Yes, the odds really are against them. The best advice that I can give to them is to prepare, and put up some measure of a fight when the time comes."

"You seem extremely confident, but what how will you do this?" Asked the reporter getting excited.

"You cannot imagine what I can and will do. Voldemort has had his turn. Now it is mine." Said Harry confidently.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Potter, I hope to see you soon."

"Anytime Miss."

Before parting ways Anna gave Harry her personal card. "Come over some time, I'll make it worth your while." She gave Harry a little wink, which meant 'Come over sometime and I'll give you a good shag.'

The tryouts were over within a couple hours, and everyone was talking about their expectations, boasting about their players, teams and other such things. As everyone was dispersing the quidditch pitch a group of people yelled "Swimming time!" and ran off towards the castle.

"Swimming time? We have a pool or something?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"We've got a giant pool, hot tubs, gym and its all in one huge room, the roof vanishes if the weather is good so you can tan as well." Said a French girl eyeing Harry up like a piece of candy.

"Awesome, what are we waiting for. POOL PARTY!" Harry yelled taking off at a sprint towards the castle. The crowd picked up the pace a little; it was time to get wet.

The guys were at the pool quit a bit earlier then the girls, why do girls always take so long?

"Everybody listen up!" Called out Vladimire to the guys at the pool, there were only guys at the moment. "There will be no fights, and nothing too rough. Throwing girls into the pool is encouraged." Everyone laughed. "Just don't drown and you'll be fine."

Instead of going straight to his room to change Harry went to Dumbledore's office, he still had to have a talk with him.

As though knowing that Harry was going to come Dumbledore stood in front of the statue guarding his office.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I thought you had forgot to come and have a talk with me." Greeted Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor, and no I didn't forgot, sorry for taking so long though." Said Harry

"Not a problem. The password is Pumpkin Biscuit." Dumbledore told Harry after he had told the statue the password.

After getting seated in Dumbledore's office Harry asked. "So what did you wish to talk about?"

"First off, I have received reports during your training, and I know everything that you have done. Congratulations, you have exceeded everyone's expectations."

"Thank you Professor."

"Secondly, do not go around telling everyone where you have been until the time is right, I know that you have told Mr. Bronx mostly everything and that your are training him yourself. Good luck on that actually."

Harry nodded.

"Can you please tell me why you told Miss. Kauldwood what you did?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"I plan on wiring the school ground with devices that will tell me if someone is on them. I want the death eaters to attack in force, and I want them to angry. Anger dulls the senses. It will be easier to kill them that way. Once they are eliminated I will have proven that I can do what I have said and it will hopefully stop any small blitz attacks. It will give me time to plan, make them enemy scared to attack, and boost moral for everyone else. I will make the Voldemort's forces more scared of me then of him. I assume that Azkaban is now under Voldemort's control."

"Not a bad idea, you certainly have changed a great deal. You are right in your assumptions, Azkaban is no longer under the ministry's control. It is used as Voldemort's personal prison, many aurors and there right now, being tortured for information that I hope they will not give out."

"Okay. Thank you." Said Harry thinking about what to do first.

"I do believe that there is a pool party about to start, and I don't wish to make you late. If you do not have any further questions or concerns you're free to go."

"Thank you Professor. Its great to see you again."

"You too Harry. And Harry."

"Yes."

"Don't kill Voldemort quickly, make him suffer."

"I have already thought of that, when the time comes he will produce a hive himself." Said Harry.

When Harry left, Dumbledore's eyes widened…surely didn't mean what he thought he meant, that would be the most horrifying and painful thing imaginable, but Tom deserved it, he would create a monstrosity for every horrible dead done his entire life.

Far far away on a distant planet, a 20-foot insect like creature, chained to a wall screeched and screamed as it laid an organic egg. Two Yautja watched the screaming queen for a moment, and then left to prepare containers for the eggs that would be taken to a planet called Earth.

Teasing

Standing in washroom Harry looked at himself in the mirror, what would people think about his scars? Would they ask anything? Or would they not even notice?

Harry's room was now ready and arranged to his liking, dark, metallic, very masculine. The wall across from his bed opened up to reveal his trophy wall. A large white skull hung in the middle, about five feet tall it had belonged to the ultimate killing machine, meant to survive, lay eggs, control its hive, dominate, kill, to be perfect. Acidic blood, bad attitude, big sharp teeth, giant claws, a tail, a nightmare come to life. Beside the queens skull hung two similar skulls, both of them also had a flat sort of crown, however the crowns had spikes running in a W from the tip of the head, and they were about twice as small as the queens. Praetorians, the queen's personal bodyguard and elite warriors of the hive, one job, protect the queen at all costs.

_The air was hot and heavy, the group of five Yautja and one human wizard, didn't bother cloaking, wouldn't do any good since the aliens could see their hormones. It was eerily quiet, fifteen had gone on the hunt, and only six had made it to the heart of the hive. Each member of the group had been injured but thanks to the Wizard, were fine now, lacerations and acid burn healed near instantly._

_The group was cautiously making their way through a giant spherical chamber, secreted resin bridges criss-crossed and interlaced all around, dark holes dotted the chamber walls, up and down, didn't really matter to the aliens, they could climb anything. The only light came from the warriors themselves, the eye optics on their masks glowed shiny silver, three tiny red lasers were emitted from the left side of their masks. _

_One member of the group jumped to another bridge and slid part way down the inclined surface before jumping towards another larger bridge. Suddenly a mighty screechy roar reverberated around the chamber, chilling ever member of the group to the bone._

_A twelve-foot tall insect like monstrosity emerged from a hole at the end of the walkway upon which the lone warrior stood. The jet black creature was a horrifying sight, diamond sharp teach lined its mouth, instead of a tongue there was another long jaw that snapped nearly ten inches out of its mouth as it advanced. Flat crown like armor upon its head was studded with razor sharp spikes. It had two powerful arms with three finger like talons. A long spiny whip like tail ended with a giant blade that cut through steal as if it were air, curved spikes lined its spine. Its hide was a tough chitin that could stop small arms fire with ease, underneath all that was acidic blood that could go through a meter of solid steal with ease. _

_The lone Yautja began firing at the creature with its bronze rifle, however the warrior was nervous and couldn't hit the vital spots on the alien warrior, instead the shots penetrated the body in screeches of pain. But it just kept coming, oblivious of the wounds except for the animalistic screeches of pain that it emanated every time a spear struck its armored hide. The Yautja warrior fired six shots before he was ripped apart like a rag doll. The Praetorian roared in victory, oblivious to three red little lasers that had settled upon its head. The Wizard fired a bright blue plasma ball from his shoulder-mounted weapon; the alien's head exploding in a shower of acidic chitin as the plasma struck home. _

_Exactly twelve different roars reverberated throughout the chamber; each warrior immediately sprang onto a different bridge, waiting anxiously for their prey to appear. _

_Harry found a similar alien warrior on each end of his bridge and he hoped that he would get out alive. Not wasting a second Harry charged one of the Praetorians, combi-stick in hand. He jumped and slashed at the alien, cutting deeply into its upper torso, the Praetorian's tail stabbed at Harry who barely dogged the attack. Following through with the attack the Praetorian slashed at Harry's armored chest, the armor was not enough, claws cut into flesh and Harry grunted in pain. The alien warrior exposed his neck during the attack and Harry lashed out, the blade cut through the alien's neck, it came out sizzling with acid, the weapon useless. Before the first alien warrior's body even hit the ground the second one was upon Harry who through reflex, extended his double-edged wrist blades and attacked the alien in an adrenaline filled frenzy. Harry parried each attack and cut up the enemy with every motion. With a quick, powerful thrust Harry stabbed out at the creatures jaw, the blades cutting through the upper and lower jaws came out at the back of the throat. _

_His foes defeated Harry cleaned the acid off his body with a quick spell, then performed another on the two alien warriors' heads which left only white bone. _

Harry and two Yautja remained, the surviving alien warriors easily picked off with plasma casters. Now it was the three against one…The walls of the cavern shook as the queen roared, dwarfing the sound that her warrior bodyguard made, the bridges shook as she detached herself from her egg sack and prepared to give the invaders of her hive a piece of her mind.

"Hey Harry?" Claud called out knocking on the door and stirring Harry out of his reverie.

"Yeah what's up?" Asked Harry closing the trophy wall before opening the door to his room.

"You coming or what, I'm tired of waiting for you"

"Oh sorry, lets go."

As the two made their way to the pool Claud explained to Harry where everything was, the pool, gym, prefects bathroom and other things like that. The first place that they went to was the gym where Harry got comfortable and began doing some training.

The girls came a good fifteen minutes after the guys got to the pool to a somewhat strange sight. Most the guys where crowded around the gym area in a circle, counting in time with what sounded like bricks being broken.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked a cheering fifth year.

"The dudes a machine, I've never seen or heard of anything like this, we're in the seventies now." He replied.

Hermione made her way through the crowd, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dean, Seamus and Claud were standing beside a pile of bricks, and with their wands were sending the bricks at Harry who broke each and everyone of them with a metal pole. As much as she was scared for Harry she was also excited, each movement he made looked so simple, the speed and power was astonishing, never in her whole life had she seen anything like this. Hermione watched, fascinated by what she was seeing. Magic was easy, spells you had to remember, flicking the wand wasn't all that hard, but this, this was an art that you couldn't learn, you had to be born with the ability to do something like this. All too soon there were no more bricks and Harry stopped his masterful art. He was breathing heavily, his body glistening with sweat, Hermione felt herself getting hot and put a finger to her bottom lip.

"See something you like?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Maybe." She replied with a little grin.

"Well I'm going for a swim, cya." Harry dashed off towards the pool.

Harry just wanted to get away from Hermione, the Hermione that was making little Harry get happy. She stood there in a little black bikini that didn't leave too much for the imagination, and the way she was looking at him would drive any man wild. His plan was to get cooled off a little first and then throw Hermione into the pool.

Things were going nicely, the girls were sunbathing, flirting around with the guys, or just playing around. The guys were being guys, loud and proud. Everyone was having fun. Harry and some other people were jumping off the diving boards doing various tricks and trying to outdo each other, Hermione was watching closely from her chair out on the deck of the pool, arguing with a few other girls who were also watching, on who did the last trick the best and admiring the little show that some of the men were putting on. Harry had gotten out of the pool and was making his way to the diving board when a girl stopped him. At first she appeared to have just said a few things, but then she began to flirt with Harry, and not just any kind of flirting, this was the hot and heavy kind.

Oh no you don't, he's mine missy. Hermione thought getting up and making her way towards Harry.

"Harry." Hermione said giving him a close hug and interrupting the girl that Harry was talking to.

"Hey Hermione, having fun?"

"Oh yeah, I've been watching and I think you need to relax a bit, you seem all tense." She said gliding her hand across Harry's chest in a rather seductive sort of way/

"Actually I am a little, I didn't stretch properly earlier and I'm feeling a little sore. Mind giving me a massage?"

"Actually I came over here to ask you if you wanted one."

"Deal." Harry smiled making Hermione melt.

"I'll see you later Merranda." Harry said walking away with Hermione.

"Hey there big boy." Fleur Delacour said looking up at Harry.

"Hey Fleur, how's it going?"

"A lot better now." She replied giving Harry a small wink.

Harry lay down on the ground and relaxed, waiting for Hermione to begin her work.

"Now relax, but don't fall asleep." Hermione instructed.

"Whatever you say."

"Here let me help." Fleur sat down opposite of Hermione who didn't seem to mind at all.

Heaven, there was no other way to describe it. He was being massaged by two of the most attractive women he had ever laid eyes on, and they were half naked. Harry let out a deep a groan as the two women massaged him, talking about things that Harry couldn't quit make out in his sedated state. They went over his back, shoulders and arms, relaxing Harry completely. After the girls finished giving Harry his massage they both lay down and snuggled up beside him on either side.

Needless to say it was the most relaxing and enjoyable afternoon Harry had had in a long time, training, swimming, message, and tanning with two gorgeous women, what more could a guy ask for?

The bad thing is that a lot of people got quite jealous, whether it was the girls getting mad at Hermione and Fleur or the guys getting mad at Harry, no one dared to do or say anything in fear of being put into the hospital wing for a while. During dinner and the rest of the afternoon Harry had a kind of pleased lopsided grin on his face that everyone couldn't help but laugh at slightly.

Most of the BIG members were in the hospital wing or staying as far away from Harry as possible, and it if it meant starving then so be it. The teachers were especially happy that there wasn't any trouble and even though they would never admit it in public, they felt safer then they had been in a long time.

Braxton Bronx began training vigorously; he just hoped that if he trained and worked hard enough then some day he might be able to become a Predator himself.

"Good morning everyone." Said Professor McGonagall as she studied the faces of the 7th year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. "This year you will be your hardest but by far most interesting and fun year of your education. We will start by learning about Animagus and maybe even a few of you might be able to become ones yourself."

Excited murmurs spread out around the room.

"Your first assignment is on the board." With a flick of the want neat handwriting appeared on the board behind her. "You are to study yourself and find out what form you might be able to transform into, you should each get a type of form with a certain energy requirement. It is then a simple matter of determining if you have the required amount of energy to complete a transformation. You will also write a small paragraph on your thoughts and feelings about what you have learned. Is that understood?" There were eager nods around the classroom; Harry's hand however was up.

"Yes Mr. Potter"

"I can already transform into a creature." Said Harry hesitantly to many surprised looks.

"You can!" Said Professor McGonagall and Hermione simultaneously.

"Yes. I can get the full form and everything." Harry explained.

"When did this happen Harry?" Hermione asked thrilled that her best friend could do something so complicated. And without me nagging at him either.

"A couple months ago."

"Well then show the class Mr. Potter. And five points for Gryffindor."

Harry got out of his seat and transformed into a large black panther. There were oos and aahs around the room before people came up and began petting Harry.

"You're still bigger then even when you transform." Hermione pointed out.

"Everyone back to your seats please." Commanded Professor McGonagall

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, however I regret to inform you that you still have to do the assignment."

"But, but why?"

"Because I told you so, now begin."

During the rest of the class Hermione asked Harry everything she could think of about transforming, and what it felt like.

D.A.D.A was different from every other class in that all the years had it together, all seventh year students had it together, all sixth year and so on, this also meant that there were three teachers each bringing their strengths to the course. It also allowed the different schools to interact with one another, most sixth and seventh year students knew English quite well and so communication wasn't much of a problem. The class was being taught in a very large room with cushions and other various articles used in the classes.

"Hello everyone, its great to see you." Began Professor Lupin.

"We will start this year with something completely new." Continued Fleur with distaste in her voice, she taught the girls different techniques, some of them different then those of the guys.

"You will be taught hand to hand, and weapon to weapon combat. Meaning no wands." Finished Professor Gregorin

Most people were grumbling in distaste, or mutter why they shouldn't have to learn physical combat and that they were good enough with a wand.

"Now I know what all of you may be thinking, oh but I will never lose my wand, and I'm so much stronger with a wand bla bla bla. You're probably right. However sometimes you don't have the luxury of being able to reach for your wand, think of a spell and fire it." Explained Lupin.

More murmurs.

"Now then lets begin." Instructed Professor Gregorin.

Harry found the class extremely boring and dull. The teachers knew what they were talking about, but they were talking about child's play, easy boring things, and they were going easy on the students. The first thing Harry was taught was how to kill, he was taught the vital spots for which to aim, how to attack, he was taught defense at the very end of his training and by then he had adapted his own style of fighting, so the instructors just gave him guidelines to follow.

The class was spread out with the teachers walking around once something was demonstrated, making sure that the students were doing everything properly. Harry and Hermione were off to the side and Hermione was doing quit well but she was concentrating too much, and needed to relax.

"That's it I've had enough." Declared Harry.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Look Hermione, you're not doing it right."

"Yes I am, you're the one not doing anything. I'm doing it just like Professor Gregorin told us to.

"That's the problem."

"Huh?" Hermione had a confused look on her face.

"Attack me using everything you have been taught so far, and don't worry about hurting me."

"Okay." Still unsure Hermione punched at Harry, moving her arm, body, and legs like she was told.

Harry dodged her right arm without effort and then instead of punching Hermione in the ribs he cupped her breast, of course that didn't dawn on him. "See that, without hardly moving I could have broken your chest." Harry told a red faced Hermione.

"You're doing something else actually."

"Oh shit! Sorry." Said Harry immediately realizing what he had done and moving his hand away.

"Its okay." Hermione laughed. "So what am I supposed to do then?" She asked

"Well this is what you do." Harry began explaining how to defend properly. He explained to her the basics of where vital spots were, how to reach them and what to do if someone is attacking you.

The teachers left the two alone and concentrated on the rest of the students. By the end of the double period everyone, except Harry was tired and hungry.

Hermione stealing Harry away from Miranda had not gone unnoticed, and it got the female population of the school even more eager to get Harry. During lunch girls were trying everything to get his attention, some even went as far as dropping ice cream or pudding 'accidentally' down their tops.

"That is just so immature." Hermione pointed out.

"What is?" Harry asked taking a bite out of his chicken.

"The girls that have been dropping pudding, whipped cream, ice cream or a bit of both down their tops to get your attention." And if he likes it then strawberry ice cream here I come.

"Oh that, yeah its quite funny. Entertaining though, the ones not wearing bras especially." Said Harry grinning.

"Harry you just keep doing what you do and we'll love ya." Said Pierre grinning as well.

If the rest of the ladies are playing tough, then I might as well. "So if I went and did this you'd think its entertainment?" Said Hermione taking a spoon full of vanilla pudding and intentional dropped it onto the bare part of her chest.

Harry couldn't help but watch as the blob of pudding slowly made its way down her body. "On them yes, on you it tastes good." Harry reached over and scooped the pudding off her chest with a spoon that he promptly put in his mouth. "Very delicious."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she sat there with her mouth open. Oh my god, he just, he, he…wow. If he would just ask I'd let him eat a whole desert off me naked if he wanted to.

"Hey can I try some?" Asked Pierre.

"No."

"Why not? Harry got some."

"Because you have your own pudding in front of you and Harry doesn't." Explained Hermione firmly.

"I'm special." Harry beamed and went back to finishing up his chicken.

The next class was history followed by charms, both of which went without incident.

During dinner Melany had suggested that they start up a tradition, she suggested that head boys/girls all go swimming in the pool at midnight together, they would be allowed to bring one person if they wanted to. Everyone fully agreed and they decided to meet up in the common room at quarter to twelve.

Everyone met in the Head common room as planned, the girls wearing extremely large shirts or t-shirts while the men only put on a pair of pants and light t-shirt. Harry concealed his combi-stick in his large green towel.

It seemed that Harry and Hermione were the only ones that didn't bring someone else with them; the others each brought their boyfriend/girlfriend or some one who they wished to be their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"I think there will be a lot of lovin' going on." Said Hermione cheekily.

"Probably." Harry agreed.

The feeling was like was of vulnerability and yet enlightenment at the same time, it felt like you were so free and the rest of the world didn't matter, it was only you and the water.

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed as someone pulled her down under water, she kicked out with her foot and was let go.

"Couldn't resist." Said Harry, surfacing.

"You little perv." Hermione attacked Harry trying to push him underwater.

A splash fest erupted, lasting a good while before some one, Harry wasn't quit sure who got their 'friend' on top of their shoulders and began pushing people around.

"Hermione! Get on my shoulders, we'll show them who the bosses are." Harry called out.

Hermione got on top of Harry and the two went out after the other pair of people. The teens had a blast for an hour or so before weariness overtook them and they decided to head on back to bed.

Hermione was breathing heavily and panting, she was lying naked on a kitchen table. Harry was leaning on top of her, licking pudding off her breasts. He licked off all the pudding on each breast first and then sucked off the cherry from each nipple, teasing her as much as he could. He was rewarded with deep moans, and so he continued downward kissing her softly as he went…

Exchange…students

"HOLY SHIT!" Hermione woke up panting. "Oh my, oh wow, …why did I have to wake up? Stupid brain." Hermione was covered slightly in sweat, she recalled the dream with a naughty little grin before getting ready for the day to come.

"Hello, hello, aren't we looking a little hot today. Any reason?" Asked a suspicious Melany.

Hermione was wearing her shirt open as much as possible, a bit of black bra peaking out teasingly hear and there, a loosely done tie lazily hung from her neck and short black skirt.

"I hear it's the fashion now a days to dress like this." Hermione replied innocently.

"It's the fashion if you're trying to get a certain someone into bed with you."

"So you're saying that pretty much every girl is trying to get a boy into bed with her?"

"Yes, but they are all after the same thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Interesting. Anyway, lets go get something to eat shall we?" Suggested Hermione.

Harry had been down at the gym since nearly six, it was five after eight and he had potions in ten minutes. Bronx being the smarter one, had left fifteen minutes ago. Damn it. Why didn't I go when he left, Snape is gonna give me hell if I'm late. Harry raced to dorm in his panther form as fast as he could. Running in he took a quick two-minute shower, brushed his teeth quickly, changed and ran to the dungeons as fast as humanly possible.

"Mr. Potter so good of you to be on time." Said Professor Snape as Harry ran into the room just as the last student in was about to close the door.

"You know me, never late." Said Harry trying not to seem as if he had sprinted all the way down to the class.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped when she saw Harry, his hair was wet and his cloths weren't done up properly, shirt ruffled, not done up all the way, he had this sort of rough and rugged looked that just screamed "Fuck me!"

"Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." Hermione replied not taking her eyes off him.

"Well you look a little different, any reason?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. I think it's rather nice."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The Griffindors had potion along with the Slytherins, surprisingly BIG was back. Snape had set everyone to work on a potion that healed muscle tissue, apparently Madam Pomfrey had run out.

"Get into groups of two and begin brewing the potion. You have till the end of the period." Snape instructed in a cold voice.

"I'll be right back, we need some more Elliber sprouts." Harry told Hermione, getting up and extending his wrist blades.

"No we…"

"Yes we do." Harry said in a tone that meant there would be no arguing.

Harry strolled up to the table where Malfoy and Ron were working as if the three were best mates.

"Hey guys could I borrow some of your Elliber Sprouts please?" Harry asked emphasizing the extended wrist blades on his right hand as if he didn't mean to.

"Here, take as much as you need." Said Malfoy trying not to tremble.

Harry looked over at Ron while he cut of a tiny bit of their Elliber sprouts. "Thank you, and Ron. I'm disappointed." Harry walked back to his table sheathing the blades.

By the end of the class Madam Pomfrey's potion cabinet was well on it way to being refilled and then some of Musagoo.

"So what do we have next?" Harry asked Hermione following her along the corridors.

"Next we have charms, but please memorize your time table, next time I might just go to the girls washroom and you'll be stuck outside looking like an idiot."

"But I've only asked once."

"It's a pre-emptive strike. I know you won't bother until I tell you so I'm telling you now instead of actually making you look like a fool one day."

"Fair enough."

"Good afternoon everyone." Greeted Professor Flitwick. "I see you have all changed, some of you more then others." Professor Flitwick glanced at Harry.

"Lets begin with a little warm up, I'm sure you're all a little rusty after the summer holidays. Find a partner and summon something from them to you." Said Professor Flitwick. "And nothing that you wouldn't do in front of the whole school." He added in quickly.

"Here summon this from me." Harry called to Hermione from across the room, showing her his Head boy badge.

Hermione nodded and effortlessly summoned over the badge from Harry. Harry did the same thing, though not so effortlessly. Unlike Hermione he had to think of what he was going to do before doing it.

Different objects were summoned, and sent back, pillows, matches, books etc. Unknown to Harry or Hermione, Draco and Ron had told two members of their group to get back at the pair. The two members that were in Harry and Hermione's current class however weren't bright at all, very stupid actually and so they really didn't think of the consequences to follow or think their plan through that well either, they just obeyed orders. For a few minutes the two had been trying to get Hermione's bra to fly over to Harry, they thought that if they swished their wand the said object would go where they wanted. They were hoping to make it seem like Harry did it, it would have Hermione mad at Harry, make Harry look bad and embarrass Hermione all at the same time. It half worked.

"Eaaak!" Hermione screamed as her bra, shirt and cloak ripped themselves off her body and went flying over to the two goons.

She instantly covered herself up as best she could with her hands; thankfully Harry ran up and covered her with his body, hugging her protectively, and making sure that nothing was visible.

"Shh, its okay." Harry soothed. "I'm going to put my cloak around you okay." He waited for her to nod before carefully covering her up and making sure she stayed covered up and didn't go hexing the two goons into oblivion.

Harry walked up to the two goons unsheathing the wrist blades on both arms. **Slash, slash, slash. **Harry picked up Hermione's cloths, turned around and walked away from the pair who had pissed themselves of freight. The thing was, that they were no longer wearing anything, not one thread.

People roared in laughter, even Professor Flitwick who wasn't supposed to find these kinds of things funny couldn't help but laugh a bit as well.

"Here you go." Harry told Hermione, holding her cloths.

"Thank you, but do you mind opening the door for me and caring my cloths over to somewhere I can change? I can't really hold anything without revealing myself." She said blushing.

"Sure." Said Harry opening the door out of the classroom.

By dinner time that night the school was ablaze with laughter and rumor.

"But they are so small! I wonder if all Slytherins are equipped with such petit instruments." Chattered a couple seventh year girls that had witnessed THE event.

There was a good deal of comments about how Hermione looked and that anyone that wanted to get to her would have to get through her bodyguard.

"Hell stands between that body of hers and any other man alive." A fourth year boy from Durmstrang was telling his friends.

Other such comments were going around, though in the opposite direction with the female population of the school.

The weekly edition of witch weekly arrived the next morning, devoted entirely to the one and only Harry Potter. Even though the magazine was a couple days late, no one really minded that much as apparently every girl had sent something into the magazine. Therefore it was no big surprise to anyone that the issue was one of the largest, with everything from gossip to fan mail entitle "I touched his hand!" The best written, and expansive article was written by Hermione Jane Granger who talked about how Harry had changed, how nice it was to sleep with him in the same bed, what it felt like to cuddle with him and a multitude of other topics that were sure to make every girl jealous beyond belief and hotter then hell for Harry.

You did it again Granger, just use your head and you'll win every time. Hermione though reading over her article for the hundredth time since she had written it.

"You're making it sound like we slept together." Harry said to Hermione during breakfast.

"Oh but we did, just without the sex and multiple orgasms."

"True, but you're still describing things like they were a bit more then they really were."

"Actually no, all I'm doing is giving it more description and emphasizing the situation, woman have stronger feelings then men do. Trust me on that."

Not wanting to get into any sort of argument Harry politely agreed and went on to finish his breakfast.

It was three weeks before Halloween and the head boys/girls had gathered to discuss what they were going to do for Halloween. By the end of the session it was decided that it would be a costume dance, you could come as dressed up as you like, there would be prizes for the scariest or the ugliest looking costume, along with a wide variety of other prizes that could be won. Harry however was more worried about everyone's safety then anything else, he just knew that Voldemort would attack Hogwarts and probably in large force. Even though Dumbledore had assured Harry that there would be a lot of Aurors and order members present he still wanted to have two of his best friends with him. Therefore after the meeting Harry made the necessary arrangements with Professor Dumbledore's help.

"And you're sure that this spell of yours will work?"

"Yes Mr. Potter I'm sure, they will look perfectly human."

"Okay, good. Now all I have to do is make sure that they behave."

"What do you mean? They seemed very polite when I met them."

"Oh they are, the only thing is that Homer, as Harry had grown accustomed to calling him, is the equivalent of Fred and George, except instead of magic he uses technology and with his father being who he is…well he's made some pretty crazy stuff. Raj is the total opposite, he'd rather breath through a door rather then open it, and he likes to play rough jokes." Harry grimaced remembering a few of the more painful jokes that he had been at the receiving end of.

"I'm sure it will be fine. It will be very interesting having the pair of them around."

"You have no idea Professor…"

A week and a half before the Halloween ball the school was rife with hormone bloated teens. Harry and Hermione still teased each other senseless, the girls of the school were ever more desperate to have Harry notice them and virtually every male in the school took up body building of one type or another. The situation had become a game for Harry because he knew he couldn't lose, but a battle for Hermione who though that she might.

The seventh years were outside again for their D.A.D.A class, Harry was trying to teach Hermione how to by-pass a block properly. So far things weren't going so well, Harry blocked every punch, she just couldn't get the right spin in her wrist.

"Harry what am I doing wrong? How do I get past you?" Hermione complained.

"This is how you get past him." Said a deep German accented voice.

Harry barely had time to register what was happening before a fist hit him square in the chest, luckily not breaking any ribs and sending him flying back five feet.

"Oh my god Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione ran up to Harry look over him horrified.

"Peachy." He replied in a determined voice. Jumping up Harry ran at his attacker, using his attacker as a set Harry half jumped up on him before kicking the man in face, shattering his nose.

"Its him, no one could break my nose like Harry." Said the big man with a large cheerful grin on his face. "Use some of that magic of yours to clean me up will ya, I don't like bleeding red. It feels so unnatural."

A couple of quick spells later the man's face was restored to its natural form.

"Great to see you Raj, and you too Homer." Harry greeted each of his friends, giving each of them a manly hug, as was customary for Yautja.

Who are these two guys? First they seem like they're about to kill each other and then its as if they're the best of friends, apparently. Hermione thought looking at Harry and the two newcomers, as was the rest of the class who shared similar thoughts.

"Oh sorry everyone. These are my two very good friends, I might go so far as to call them brothers of mine. This is Raj and Homer. Raj, Homer, everyone else and this is Hermione. Harry introduced.

The two looked an awful lot a like, there was no mistaking the two as defiantly being actual brothers. They had dark brown skin, pitch-black hair, similar blue eyes and perfect white teeth. That was the normal part about them. Raj stood at about nine feet, built like a tank and covered with bulging muscles. Homer stood at a little less then eight feet, he on the other hand was relatively skinny compared to his brother with built up wiry muscles, there was this strong rogue agile aura around him.

"Okay class that's enough. Head to the castle please. We'll be going over the unforgivable curses. I expect that Raj and Homer will be joining us" Said Professor Lupin greeting the newcomers. He along with a select few other teachers had been told about the real identity of Raj and Homer and so was curious to see how each of them would act.

Harry, Raj, Homer and Hermione sat at the front row in the classroom, much to Hermione's delight. Homer had been staring in a concentrated fashion through out the whole class, as if he were solving extremely complicated mathematical problems.

"And so that is Avada Kadevra." Professor Gregorin finished up.

"How does it work?" Asked Homer, in a curious and yet excited sort of way, it was as if he had stumbled upon a great answer that no one could before and was just waiting to be proved correct.

"Why magic of course." Gregorin answered.

"But there has to be some sort of explanation for it, it can't just happen you know."

"I assure you, its magic, horrible, but yet magic."

Turning towards Harry, Homer said. "We need to see Dumbledore immediately." He said getting up and making his way towards the door.

"Excuse us Professors." Harry said running after Homer, with Raj close behind. "Hermione if we're not back by next period could you take our things please."

Harry briskly led the way to Dumbledore's office.

"I know a photon energy beam when I see one."

"A wha?" Harry asked not understanding what that meant.

"A photon energy beam draws power from photon matter, it's a sort of energy, one of the purest in the universe and therefore all around you. That 'magic' is what allows us to bend space and travel at warp speed. What happened with that spider is that it's cells absorbed way more energy then they could and broke down, in a way its like being hit by thunder, only multiply the energy by a few billion times. When that beam strikes a non living object it blows up in a greenish pulse right?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then I'm correct."

"That's all very interesting, and I don't doubt your knowledge, however there is one question that I must ask you." Said Professor Dumbledore after listening to Homer. "What do you plan to do with this knowledge?"

Homer looked at him for a second like it was the stupidest question that anyone had ever asked him. "Just slap on an energy shield on anyone about to be hit by that 'spell' and that's it, what else am I supposed to do?"

"What is this shield and what will it do?"

"Its merely a basic training shield, for when we practice with energy weapons. The energy from the shot gets absorbed by the shield and then part of it dissipates and the other just charges up the shield even more, the shield then helps power all other systems. If there is too much energy it gets harmlessly released. The worst thing that ever happens is that the target gets flung back by the force of the impact, nothing else."

"And how many of these shield devices do you have?"

"We brought three with us, one for each of us." Homer said motioning to Harry and Raj.

"Are there any limitations to what you can do while this shield is active?"

"It can't take physical damage, but other then that it's the size of two of your fingers and you can do anything else while its active." Raj answered, punching his palm to demonstrate physical damage.

Raj looked somewhat disappointed, like he wasn't being allowed to have a particularly delicious piece of candy. "We'll slaughter them, where is the fun and challenge in that?"

"Don't worry Raj. The wizards and witches might be easy to kill, but it will still be a lot of fun. They can cast a whole load of other spells that you won't be able to deflect, and their pets and minions will be a great challenge."

"Oh right! I want to kill one of those Dragons that you told us about. I want to look it in the eyes before I take its head, and place it on my shoulder." Raj said.

After testing the shields and making sure that everything would work properly the trio left Professor Dumbledore's office, a look of triumph on their faces. As they left the office Harry grinned to himself and said in a whisper. "We shall fear no evil. For we are fear incarnate."

**Discovery**

Harry had spent some time telling them about what they would do, how to act and who some of the people were and any other relevant things that might concern them.

"Hey guys I'll catch up to you alright, I'm just gonna go grab the Quidditch set so we can go play after dinner."

"Don't worry we know our way to the great hall." Raj answered as Harry went running off towards the Quidditch quarters.

Entering the great hall Raj and Homer found an empty table nears the middle of the room and as instructed by Harry spoke into their plates to get some food.

"Beef" They both said in unison and large pieces of steaming hot beef appeared, made just the way they liked it.

"This is pretty good." Homer commented, drinking down some pumpkin juice.

"Agreed, I could get used to this."

"Who the hell are you two?" Malfoy said strutting up to their table, the rest of the gang in toe. He hadn't seen them with Harry and so suspected that they wouldn't do much, other then get clobbered by him. The gang needed some reputation back and this was how they were going to get it.

"I am Raj, and this is my younger brother Homer." Raj said standing up and introducing both himself and his brother.

"So who the fuck are you and why are you here?"

"Please do not swear. We are here on an exchange program from our private school."

Sensing what was about to happen Melany made her way to the group to break up any fight that was about to happen.

"Malfoy leave the new guys alone."

"Shut the fuck up, I do what I want to do."

"Malfoy I'm warning you."

Malfoy never stood a chance. Raj picked him by the shirt and then punched him square in the jaw, pulverizing his face and nearly killing him, the force sent Malfoy sailing across the room and impacting heavily against a table.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked no one in particular as he neared the scene.

The gang went pale, and nearly fainted when both Raj and Homer extended their own pair of right handed wrist blades. Scrambling away they picked up their fallen leader and rushed off to the hospital wing.

"He insulted a female." Raj stated simply. There are far less Yautja women then there are men, this is due to chromosomes imbalances and other biological factors. The ratio of females to males stands at around 1/3 and the best way to attract females is to have the best trophies, which is why males constantly go on hunts. Therefore its not surprising that yelling at a female is a very dishonorable and in some cases severely punishable act in the Yautja society.

She didn't know what it was, but some how she had seen those wrist blades before, there was something about how Raj and Homer stood and acted. Something that she couldn't pin point but that made perfect sense if she could remember what it was, and so Hermione made her way down to the library after dinner.

Hermione spent over three hours looking through nearly every book in the library that she thought might be useful in her search, including the restricted section, for something that might jog her memory. Knowing where pretty much everything was helped her out a lot. Until finally, in a thick jet-black leather book she found what she was looking for.

Myths and legends of the world One chapter was entitled Yautja-Predator

If there is one thing that real wizard and muggle scientists, archaeologists, historians and other learned men and women have agreed upon is that there is no way the Egyptians could have built pyramids with the knowledge they had back then. There was no way that the Myans and other ancient peoples could have built their own cities that were and some still are, filled with pyramids, gold, even some never before discovered metals. The level of ingenuity and knowledge of physics, tools, architecture and the like prevented them from making these things. If there is one thing in common amongst every single pyramid or lost city is that there has been at least one statue of a great alien warrior. Some of the statues have naturally dissolved or had parts of them stolen, broken or the like, but the general shape and size has always stayed the same. A number of tablets have been found describing these mysterious warriors and what they are. The following is what has been translated thus far…

The book went on to talk about all the myths, legends, speculations and other such things, what caught Hermione's attention though was a picture of The most well preserved statue of a Yautja. And there, on the right wrist were a pair of extended blades, just like Raj and Homer's. The casings looked very similar, even the ones on the right hand. Hermione went on to read about what the Yautja are as far as the tablets could describe and what they did. And it all fit together. Harry had gone to train to become a Yautja warrior, his strength, speed, cunning, scars, him not wearing glasses, everything that she was curious about now made perfect sense. Since Harry's wrist blades were specially made and not standard by any means she hadn't recognized them. Last year she had skimmed through this book for a potions assignment Snape had given them and the picture had caught her eye for some reason.

Now she just had to make sure that she was right.

Signing the book out of the library Hermione rushed towards the Head common room, unfortunately she was stopped on her way there by Professor McGonnagal.

"The headmaster would like to speak to you in his office. If you would please follow me Miss. Granger." Instructed Professor McGonnagal.

"Am I in trouble?" Hermione asked as they made their way down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Far from it dear, actually I've just won a bet because of you." McGonnagal said proudly.

"What bet?"

"Just a little wager between some select teachers and myself on how long it would take you to find that book and deduct that Mr. Potter is now a fully trained Predator."

"You knew about this?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Why of course I did, if we're going to have three Predators running around, two of them being actual Yautja, then I'M going to know about it."

"But I still don't understand why he hasn't told me." Hermione said after Dumbledore explained everything to her.

"That I can't answer exactly, but I think it is because he is afraid of losing you. He thinks that if you find out about what he has become then you'll hate him for it, that you'll stop being friends or grow more distant to each other. You are his heaven, the one thing that keeps him going, and he just can't bear the thought of losing you in any way shape or form. You must understand, he believes that he is a weapon, a killer, trained and bred to become fear itself, he alone can defeat an army of death eaters, there is nothing that scares him. To tell you the truth he has become a killer, and he has been trained to kill and destroy as quickly and efficiently as possible. You have no idea how much strength, power, aggression, and fury he is holding back every single day because of you. The only reason is that he doesn't want to show you what he has become. Were it not for you, Ron, Draco, and the rest of those idiots would have been dead the moment they said or did anything that Harry did not approve of. The scary part is that no one would have been able to do anything about it, except for two individuals that can control him. The first is his trainer Borkan who has become like a father to Harry, but even he would fail at times. The second, and most influential, is you. Anything you say he will do without question or regard for his own safety and well being. The stupidest thing that anyone could do is harm you, if anyone ever hurt you they would be dead, no matter where they went or how fast they ran." Dumbledore explained.

"Stupid Potter, he should know better then that. I'd never leave him, no matter what he becomes or is or, or, ahh, I can't even think." Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes.

Hermione ran to the Head common room, dashing inside she found Harry still in his Quidditch gear.

"Hey, where have you…" He didn't get to finish the sentence as Hermione lunged at him, kissing him with a mad ferocity. After quickly regaining his composure Harry kissed her back just as fiercely, pouring in his passion, devotion and true utter love for her.

"I don't care what or who you have become. You are MY Harry, and don't you EVER think that I will leave you or think any less of you, no matter what you or what you do." Hermione panted.

"I love you more then anything." Harry said, slightly out of breath himself. " I was just so afraid of losing you, that's why I didn't tell you, I'm a cold blooded killer, nothing more."

"No you are not Harry. You are the man that I have fallen in love with, you are the man that I love, and he is not just a cold blooded hero, he is the greatest single thing that humanity has."

Not wanting to be seen doing what they were doing Harry pulled Hermione into his room where they continued to make out aggressively for the next little while.

As the make out session began to heat up Hermione suddenly stopped. "Hold on Harry, I know where this is going." When she saw the disappointed look on his face she quickly continued. "I want to wear something for you, I bought it a while back from a magazine, I hope you like it." She said with a grin

With a very happy look on his face he asked playfully. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing." She replied, and went off to her room with a big smile on her face.

Taking a quick whiff of himself Harry realized that he smelled like garbage after Quidditch and so took a quick shower.

Hermione still couldn't believe what was happening, she was about to make love to Harry! Oh how she had dreamed of the moment. She deliberately took her time getting ready and made sure that she took her birth control potion. She wasn't going to get pregnant, but she was going to drive him wild.

"This is going to be so much fun." She thought slipping on her little surprise.

For some reason Harry was more worried about making love to Hermione then he was about fighting a twenty-foot tall killing machine and her twelve-foot tall bodyguards. Then she came in wearing long pink robes covering that which he wanted so badly, and the little grin on her face made him realize it might not be that easy to get.

"Sit down" She commanded softly, twirling her wand which began to emit mood music, very arousing mood music.

Somewhat shakily Harry plumed himself down onto the big cushy chain in the corner of the room.

Ever so slowly Hermione began to undo her robes facing him. After what felt like an eternity to Harry the robes fell to the floor and she stood before him…

"Hi there beautiful." Harry greeted Hermione when she woke up in his arms.

"Hi. You know I could get used to this" She replied with smile that radiated satisfaction.

"Want to go down to breakfast?"

"Sure thing. I seem to have worked up an appetite." Harry gave Hermione a warm good morning kiss before getting up and getting ready for the day.

As predicted the pair were late for breakfast, however what was weird was that everyone at their table had smug little grins on their faces, except for Raj who was looking at the two with a big goofy smile. Apart from the looks they were getting the table was dead silent.

"So Hermione…" Began Raj, breaking the silence. "We HEAR that you know how to ride a stick eh?"

"Oh yes, very well actually. I learned while Harry was away with you guys." Hermione replied, thinking that's what a Yautja would call a broom.

"Interesting. So which one do you use?" Raj continued.

"A Firebolt actually."

"So that's what you call it eh?"

"Its very fast too." Hermione replied not clueing in at all.

"Oh I bet it is."

"How big is it Hermione?" Melanie asked, loving the fact that Hermione was so clueless at the moment.

"It's a large one, not too big, and defiantly not too small. Very comfortable for those longer outings, I can't stand the small ones, they are too wobbly and shaky. I need something to really hold on to you know."

"Can I try it out some time?" Ginny asked trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Of course you can, when do you want it?"

"How about tonight?" She asked, hoping that if she somehow could get Harry into bed then she'd have a legitimate excuse for getting him there.

Harry who had not said a word, but who understood the real meaning of the questions decided to finally interrupt. "Hermione what do you think they are talking about?" Harry asked her.

"The Firebolt, you know the broomstick? You have one too." Hermione replied in a "well what else would they be talking about way"

"I know I have one of what THEY are talking about, you however don't"

"Huh?"

"Did you forget to put a silencing charm on my room last night?" Harry said being blunt.

And then it hit her like bus. "Oh my god…" Hermione went tomato red as everyone burst out laughing. "Was I that loud?"

"Nah, I don't think that Hogsmeade herd you, the whole school probably did though." Pierre answered.

"So can still borrow it?" Ginny asked once she had calmed down enough to be able to talk properly.

"Not while I'm around Ginny, you won't even get close." Said Hermione dead serious.

"Anyway, you still on for tonight Harry?" Homer asked looking excited.

"Definitely, you guys ready?" Harry asked to nods of yes.

"Where you guys going?" Asked Claud.

"Nowhere, we're just gonna go into the forbidden forest to get some big chunks of wood for training." Harry answered sounding as though he had rehearsed the answer many times over in his head.

"Right…Well I think we best be going to class now, shouldn't we?" Claud said gathering his things.

"Shh. Quietly you fools!" Whispered Gromain. "Do you want someone to know we're here?"

For the last couple days the three Deatheaters had been snoopy around Hogwarts grounds, trying to find traps and any other hidden surprises that might be store for them. Not finding any they were feeling rather good about the upcoming attack.

"Hey boss something doesn't feel right. I feel like we're being watched or something." Said one of the Deatheaters.

"Ah shut up, there ain't gonna be no one to watch you once Halloween is over. All these pesky little fucks'll be dead. Just get your job done and keep looking." As much as he tried Gromain still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched either, it was as if something was among the trees…

"No you will be dead." Whispered Harry as he looked down upon the Deatheater no more then ten feet away from him.

"We kill them now?" Asked Raj, arm gripping his the hilt of his giant sword.

"No. I don't want to scare them off from not coming." Harry replied moving silently back towards Hogwarts. Disappointed the two Yautja followed him.

Coupling

A/N Someone asked if I'm American, I'm not, the height of the Yautja I did not make up, the people who made up the movie Predator and the games did. I just happen to know all of the fluff and things associated with the AvP universe; I also like to add on my own stuff that makes sense.

Now I have some good news and I have some bad news. I am going to pause on Assassin for a while. The good news is that Predator will be finished within another two or three chapters, but that will NOT be the end. Today I had an amazing idea surge, at least I hope its amazing, on how to continue the Predator chronicles. The next one I'm hoping will be darker and a bit scarier. After that there will be another addition, the third story should be on an epic scale, with the second one being, well you'll see. This is where I need your help, I need a good titles for the second and third chronicles which are rough ideas in my head right now – A story writes itself, you just give it form (made up by me). What I can tell you is that the second chronicle will involve more Wizards, Yautja and Aliens. And the third will involve the human race, Yautja, and aliens on an EPIC scale. So if you have any title ideas, please share. I'm thinking of calling the second chronicle Predator: Black Rage, but its still open for change. Well that's it for now take care. Oh ya, I'm still looking for a beta to catch my stupid mistakes, mail me if you want to.

September was long gone, Halloween was but a few days away. The mood at Hogwarts, and the whole good wizarding community was of suspenseful happiness. Treats were going around, nervous boys asking giggling girls on dates to the upcoming ball, but no one could get the feeling of uneasiness out from the pit of their stomachs. Something always happened on Halloween, and most of the time it wasn't good, with Harry and his two friends around the mood was lightened, but everyone still knew that something was bound to happen.

Fleur Delacour had different things to worry about, although she had been asked by many students and even a few teachers to go to the ball, she still didn't have a date. The reason was right in front of her, Raj. She was hopping that he might ask her, but still he hadn't, she could see that he liked her but was reluctant to do anything about it. After thinking it over for a couple nights she decided enough was enough. If he wasn't going to ask her out, she would ask him out.

He wanted to but couldn't. For one they were a different species, she was human, he was Yautja. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her hair moved when she walked, how she laughed at any little joke he said, when they were together he didn't have a care in the world.

"Raj could you wait a moment please. I have something to ask you." Fleur called, as Raj was about to leave the D.A.D.A room.

"What would you like Fleur?"

"I was thinking..." At this she paused nervously. "Would you take me to the Halloween ball this Saturday? It would mean so much to me."

It is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. He had read that in a book Fleur had given him. I have always achieved what I've wanted, no matter how hard or impossible the challenge may have seemed. I will not back down from something I want more then anything else. Raj thought. "It would be an honor." Raj replied bowing slightly. Fleur couldn't help blushing slightly.

"Oh, and come to my room after the Quidditch game. You know where it is right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Good." Fleur licked her top lip slightly.

"And what do you think dad will say?" Homer whispered to Raj as they were walking through the halls after Raj had told him about his new girl.

"I don't know. I imagine he will be a bit angry at first. But if we can make it work I doubt he'll mind that much. Mother is going to either kill her or go to the tanning salon with her."

"For your sake I hope its option B." Homer said with a slight chuckle.

"Speaking of ladies, how is Shara? Speak to her at all?" Raj asked, nudging his brother in the side.

"I talked with her alright. She's going to be here in a few days!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep. After we take care of those little death eater humans she'll be giving me a thorough workout." Homer said with a very happy smile, pictures flashing through his mind of what she would do to him and make him do to her.

"I suggest you watch your back Potter." Malfoy spat just outside the change rooms.

"WE suggest you watch yours." Homer said with an evil little smile.

Malfoy instantly paled, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Having nothing to say he stomped off towards the change rooms.

"This is what you've all been waiting for! The season's first game is GRYFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN!" The announcer yelled out as the two teams flew into the air.

The Slytherin team was a little scared as they flew onto the field. The team consisted of BG members, while Gryfindor had Harry as seeker – not too much of a problem, but they also had Raj and Homer as beaters. That was a problem for them. There was doubt in any one of them that to be hit by a bludger from them meant excruciating pain, again.

Ginny raced down the field with Braxton Bronx and Lora Rotifa, passing the quaffle rapidly between each other, confusing and outmaneuvering the other team. Ron was the keeper and the three chasers had agreed to let Ginny have the first goal. Just as she was about to go in for the throw a bludger hit her in the side, easily breaking a rib and sending the small girl plummeting towards the ground. Luckily Brax caught her mid flight, his reflexes that were being honed daily by Homer allowed him to anticipate where she would fall even before the bludger had hit her.

"You okay?" Brax asked concerned.

"No, I think I broke a rib." She said through gritted teeth.

He set her down softly in front of Madam Pomfrey who was already waiting with a few different potions.

"Don't worry Miss. Weasley, you'll be fine in a second. I've had a lot of practice healing bones these days." Madam Pomfrey said, casting a few spells and making Ginny down a small green potion. "Stay out of the game for the next five minutes or so and then you can go back in when you feel ready."

"OOOOOO" The crowd roared as the second bludger impacted against Raj's massive shoulder. Raj however just shook it off and made a note of who had hit him, Crabbe knew he was in for a hurting as he watched Raj fly off to find the first bludger.

Goyle watched Homer grab a bludger and send it flying at Crabbe. Traveling at a hundred and twenty miles an hour there wasn't much Crabbe could have done even if he had seen the shot come at him.

"He'll be out for a week or two after that one." The announcer called out to the roar of the crowd. "And there goes Goyle! Both Slytherin beaters are out of the game, and the next couple of weeks that's for sure!"

Harry decided to catch the snitch that he had been loosely following, before Raj and Homer got carried away with the game. To them the game was like a version of fly ball, a game that was extremely violent for human standards, but a fun past time for Yautja. Diving down towards the snitch Harry caught it easily; Malfoy had been staying as far from him as possible, and so was as far from the snitch as possible.

After the game there was a giant party in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was invited. Raj had quickly excused himself and quickly made his way to Fleur's room, wondering what she wanted him for. Knocking on the door he heard her tell him to come in.

"I'm in here." She called from the bedroom.

What he saw excited him, very very much. Fleur Delacour was lying on her side on a very large bed, his alien tale trophy placed seductively between he legs and running up her front and covering her naked breasts with the blade like protrusions.

"Harry told me this is what a female Yautja does when she accepts a mate. The male Yautja then allows her to keep the trophy, while the female gives her body to the male. Kind of like the exchange of rings in our society."

"How long have you know?"

"That you are a Yautja?"

He nodded.

"Ever since I was informed of it by Hermione. Don't worry though. You see I'm part Veela, and I'm not really fully human either. The interesting thing is that when a Veela falls in love with another man she never loves another person as much. To me it doesn't matter what you look like. I'll love you no matter what; you'll look perfect to me."

Raj uttered a few words and the charm around him fell apart.

"This is going to be fun isn't it?" Fleur said huskily, looking him over.

"You have no idea my love."

The next morning Fleur and Raj both wore very satisfied, yet tired looks; Yautja only had so much stamina. The pair didn't sleep at all that night preferring instead to engage in more fun and physical activities.

Homer woke up to slow and sharp tapping of something against floor. Opening one groggy eye he noticed that Raj wasn't in his bed, and hadn't been there at all. Homer grinned; it was about time his brother found a mate. The tapping persisted, coming from the opposite corner of the room.

"I leave you for a tenth of a rotaa and you're waking up late again, your room as messy as it was before you met me." Said a soft female voice.

"Leave me alone, I wanna sleep." Homer mumbled.

"And so do I. Now move over." The voice commanded.

Homer shuffled over. "The human form looks good on you Shara."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad either." She remarked, cuddling up with her life partner. "Your mom finished off the bonding ceremony plans." Shara said before drifting off to sleep.

"You're already awake." Harry asked slightly surprised. "And reading." Not surprised.

"Yep." Hermione replied crisply. "I'm reading up what you wrote about the Yautja. They are almost identical to us, only a few physical and biological differences, most of which have to do with their enhanced strength, speed, agility and other such things. They are more adept at living in jungle climates as that's what covers most of their original home planet. Their bones are stronger and more durable so that they could jump from the giant trees and stuff which are on their planet, and small factors like that influenced their adaptation and physical differences from us. Aside from that they have more or less the same social structure, and rituals, like marriage and things. Raj and Homer are the sons of a planetary governor, which is why they go on intergalactic hunts, they are required to by tradition to be extraordinary warriors, an example of excellence and perfection."

"Ya, ya I know. I wrote it all up. Now let me go to sleep, I'm tired from the workout you gave me."

"You didn't seem to complain at the time."

"I'm not complaining, I'm just sleepy."

"Okay okay."

"I'm going to go and get something to eat alright." Hermione said after another hour of reading.

"Mmmkay." Harry mumbled out.

"Where's Harry?" Fleur asked when she noticed Hermione enter the great hall.

"Sleeping." She replied getting some toast.

"So is Raj. We work them out too much sometimes."

"You and Raj…" Hermione said

"Oh ya."

"So how is he?"

"AMAZING. He can go on for soooo long." Fleur exclaimed.

"So can Harry, I think it has a lot to do with their training."

"You should see Homer go at it. Raj is a Heavy class and Harry an Assault. Homer is a light and has the most endurance out of the two of them by far. He could go on for a couple days if I wanted." Shara explained to the two slightly startled girls. "I'm Shara."

She added in quickly.

"OH! Hi. I'm Hermione." "Fleur." They greeted. Shara was a little tall, about Harry's height. She had a slim toned figure with long silvery hair that contrasted nicely to her chocolate brown skin.

"Nice to meet you. I've herd a lot about Hermione from Harry. The man wouldn't shut up."

"We've herd quit a bit about you from Homer, he won't shut up either." Fleur said with a laugh.

The three women began chatting excitedly about their guys and other girly things, like what style of cloths the Yautja wore, make up etc.

Hunt

A/N Well, one person was onto part of the twist. I was surprised not too many other people picked up on it. You'll know what I mean when you read. I will have the cycle of a xeno in the next chronicle explaining everything don't worry about that. This is the last chapter of Predator. But…keep an eye out for Predator. Black Rage. I'll be continuing the story there. I'll be re-uploading the chapter when my beta and I figure out what is wrong with the editing thingy, but since the story has been done for a week already I thought you guys deserved a little something for the long weekend.

I would like to thank you all for reading and keeping me motivated to write. This is the first story I have ever finished, even if it is just the first part. Thank you for your comments, advice, criticism, and ideas – I do use it and a lot of the things you say do spark ideas. Again thank you for reading and giving me your inputs. I'll be trying to get this onto Portkey and Schnoogle, so we'll see what happens with that.

Hermione admired Harry as he changed on the morning of Halloween. "Harry." She asked, her tone curious.

"Ya?" He replied putting on a white shirt.

"What are the different kinds of Predators out there?"

"Heavy, Assault, Medium and Light" He continued when he noticed she wanted to know more. "Do you know boxing?"

"Not really, but what has that got to do with it?"

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Yes a couple times, my dad watches it."

"Well in boxing there are several weight classes, quite a few in total actually but most can be narrowed down to four broad categories. There are super heavy weights, heavy, medium and lights. When a couple of super heavies are fighting they don't hit each other that much, they are big tough and very strong. They move around each other and each hit is precisely calculated and measured. Why? Because when they do hit, they hit with well over two hundred pounds of force, no body will stand up to many of those kinds of hits. On the other end of the spectrum you have the light weights that run around and pummel each other, throwing in hit after hit in rapid succession. Heavy weights will hit each other more often then the supers, but still not as much as lights. And mediums, well you get the idea."

"Okay…but that doesn't really make sense. You're not really slow, so how can you compare yourself to an assault? And if you can't do that then you can't really compare one class to another."

"That's because I was giving you the general idea of the classes compared to each other. In Predator terms the class variations have a lot to do with the training and equipment that the individual decides to use. I'll give you a run down of what the three of us use so that you'll get a better idea. Homer is a sharp shooter; he'll usually hit what he wants from a distance using modified versions of the spear gun. When he does get in close he is an expert with the combi-stick. He moves very very fast, doesn't do much relative damage with each hit but puts out tons of them. Homer goes into battle with pretty much no armor on, shoulder pads, mesh shirt, pants and that's pretty much it.

Assault predators would go out with full body armor, but since I'm not a Yautja I have power armor. It's a fully enclosing suit with power bundles running throughout the suit increasing my speed and strength. The suit puts me on par with the Yautja and allows me to compete with them. As for weaponry Assault predators hit hard and quit fast, two pairs of extra long wrist blades ensure that the job gets done, and a trial barrel plasma caster gives me plenty of fire from long range.

Heavy predators are tanks. They are big, very tough, very strong, but not very fast. Raj has a giant sword that's as tall as me from tip to tip. Its weight distribution is balanced specifically for him, he won't swing it around that much, but each swing is gonna do something nasty. Homer made a one of a kind plasma caster for him for his birthday, won't find anything like it anywhere else. It's big, and is the equivalent of a missile launcher, he won't fire it much, but when he does…things go boom.

We use different weapons when we feel like it, but the ones I've mentioned are our trademarks, the ones that we've perfected. So does that clear things up for you?"

Hermione found it funny how Harry talked with his hands, going so far as to unintentionally extend his blades when he was talking. "What about the medium?" She asked.

"They use whatever they prefer and are a mix of the three I've explained to you, because of the versatility they account for up to about half of the predators out there."

"Interesting." Hermione said, satisfied that her small quest for knowledge was complete.

"Are you completely sure this is a good idea?" Homer asked concerned. When Harry had told a select group of people; including himself, about his plan to kill Voldemort. It sounded okay, but with show time fast approaching, Homer was having second thoughts.

"Yes I am." Harry replied, his tone firm and unmoving.

"What if he finds out about what it really is? What if he lets it out and sets it loose. Someone will die, and there are millions of ways that this plan can go wrong. If that thing gets out in the castle someone will die. It could be you, it could be Hermione, or even one of us. What if it found a creature, one of those giant spiders for example? Who knows what will come out of it."

"We'll have a tracker on it the whole time. If it moves when its not supposed to it dies. Besides, your teacher is smart, I'm sure that she can lock it properly." Raj said confidently.

"But if something happens…"

"Calm down Homer nothing will happen." Harry said striding out of the small and very secure room that had been allotted to the three of them.

"So you are sure that they do not know about the coming attack?" A cold and utterly evil voice asked.

"Yes my Lord. I am positive." The small death eater replied, not daring to look in his master's eyes.

"Now tell me, what is this thing you have found?" Voldemort's pale face was wrought with curiosity.

"It is a black canister, locked magically I presume. About an arms length tall, and maybe a half as wide." The minion replied.

"Did you see what is in it?"

"No. But Potter told me that it is instrumental in defeating us."

"Is it now…" Voldemort laughed sending cold chills down the boy's back. "I want you to bring it to me when we attack."

"Yes my Lord. It shall be done." The figure rose, bowing once before hurriedly leaving the chamber."

Lightning danced overhead in the heavy black clouds, the air tingled with the electricity as a strong cold wind carried a deep fog from the lake. The three warriors stood on top of the astronomy tower in silence, clearing their minds and souls of thought and worry. The meditation relaxed each individual; they were in harmony with nature, the universe, their weapons, and themselves. They had no fear for they were fear incarnate.

"It will finally be over in a few hours." The shortest one said. He was clad in a dark gray fully enclosing power suit, a green glow emanating from the helmets lenses.

The tallest and biggest one nodded. Covered in heavy dark gray armor he seemed like a walking tank. His arms rested on a giant sword, the tip cutting into the hard rock below.

"They are here." The third said, reading data coming into his light helmet. Unlike the other two warriors he had little armor, tough leather mostly, except for select areas that were covered in light pads. "So what are we waiting for? Lets give them a welcome no one will ever forget."

The three Predators sprinted down the roof of Hogwarts, leaping, jumping, and sprinting across with unrestrained power and elegance. An army waited in the nearby woods, too bad for the enemy they were each an army in themselves.

An army of death eaters, trolls, and other grotesque creatures moved as quietly as an army could through the forest, having not the slightest of clues that they were being hunted.

Upon reaching the forests edge Harry, Raj and Homer separated, each taking a different flank. Homer would take the left side, sniping off any stragglers; Raj would head up on the right flank where the trolls were lumbering forward, while Harry would make his way into the middle of the army. Once in position they would being to pick off select targets one by one, going undetected for as long as possible, once they were noticed a full on melee would ensue. Harry would drop down into the middle from above, after throwing some plasma grenades and firing off a few rounds with his cannon. Raj and Homer would do like the same things, creating mass confusion and cross fire. Since they were immune to any spells not of physical nature they would be fine from the cross fire themselves.

Spine tingling a death eater looked up at the trees, he felt as if he were being watched and studied, he thought he saw something on one of the braches but quickly dismissed it. There was nothing there, looking around he wondered where his six buddies were, a moment ago they were right behind him. Stopping for a second to look around again he didn't notice a near invisible metal noose come around his neck and yank him up. The rope cut through his throat, making any sounds a hushed wet gurgle.

Grawp stomped through the forest, wanting nothing more then to crack some heads open, his giant axe held ready in his massive hands. Suddenly something grabbed his head and twisted sharply. Darkness. The massive body was gently propped against a tree; long knife like nails stapling the arms and parts of the body to it.

Gliding between the dementors Harry attached small yet powerful specially designed plasma explosives to their foul black capes, distributing his remaining bombs amongst the death eaters. The plasma contained some special magnet thingy that Harry didn't understand, Homer said told him to just stay away when the bombs went boom.

Before their presence was even know four trolls and almost a dozen death eaters were dead. "I'm ready." Harry announced walking in between the death eaters, making sure to stay away from the ones he had given gifts to.

"I've got them lined up in my scope." Homer replied.

A searing blue plasma explosion gave Raj's answer, his cloaking device turning itself off when the blast was fired. A hazy bluish gray smoke drifted upwards lazily from his should mounted cannon as it compacted itself on his back. Roaring he unsheathed his giant sword and leaped at the nearest troll, the blade cutting from head to toes right down the middle of the troll's side.

Not wasting a second Harry detonated all thirty-five bombs simultaneously, killing every dementor, a few death eaters and burning others horribly. Uncloaking in the middle of a bewildered group of death eaters he extended his wrist blades to their full length, the lighting overhead gleaming off the polished metal. With primal fury Harry unleashed himself upon the group, his blades a blur of silver and red as he slaughtered with unnerving efficiency.

A spear slammed into a tree, three heads impaled upon its length, one of the eyes twitched, the brain still not registering it was dead. Small deadly spears flew through the air, each one finding its mark perfectly, traveling just as easily through tissue as air.

Panic, confusion, and fear drowned Voldemort's army like a raging sea. Death eaters began firing wildly at everything around them, creating a lethal cross fire that killed scores of fellow dark brethren. The trolls tried fighting back, swinging randomly at anything that moved as Raj cleaved his way through their ranks. One troll ran into the frantic death eaters, the barbed chains and maces seared into its body ripped, stabbed and pulverized flesh, bones and sinew in an orgy of blood and gore.

Then just as predicted the package moved, and so did Harry. "Finish them off." Harry commanded, butchering his way off into the forest.

Braxton Bronx ran as fast as he could across Hogwarts grounds, carrying a black metal canister in his arms. For a second he thought he felt something move inside, but instantly dismissed the notion as he ran towards a portkey that awaited him in the forest. Just before he was warped to directly to Voldemort's lair an invisible Harry ran up and touched the portkey, transporting them both.

"Braxton Bronx, my most faithful you servant." Voldemort greeted. "You will make a fine general one day. I promise you that if you continue in your service you will find that I can be very generous."

Harry silently withdrew into the shadows.

Bronx dropped the dirty shoe that had been the portkey. In his excitement he did not notice the blood on it from where Harry had touched it. "Here you are my Lord." Bronx offered the canister.

Getting up from his throne Voldemort took the rather heavy canister and set it down on the floor. After muttering a few quick unlocking spells the lid opened and the metallic sides fell away on tiny hinges. The item resembled an egg, with four slits on the top. It was made from a brownish organic material, covered in thick warm slime. Slowly the four slits on the top parted with a wet smucker, Voldemort looked at it from the top. A pale white crab like creature slithered inside, working its finger like tentacles it made its way to the top of its egg. With an explosion of movement is sprung onto Voldemort's face, tentacles wrapping around Voldemort's head as its long thin tale wrapped around his neck. A pink tube pushed itself down his throat and injected a chemical that caused Voldemort to collapse to the floor.

Bronx stared at his master as he dropped unconscious to the floor. Not knowing what to do or to say. Harry's cloaking device crackled around his body, the sparks of electricity accentuating the blood and gore, making him look like a daemon from hell. Then Braxton Bronx knew. His last thought was "I am not the Predator nor am I the Prey. I am the bait."

Hermione was worried about Harry; he wasn't at the dance and hadn't told her anything. Her only source of comfort was that Raj and Homer were not there as well; she knew that the three of them could take care of nearly anything. Panicking screams erupted around the room, starting near the entrance. As people clambered away Hermione saw what it was scared everyone. Three dark, gore-smattered daemons walked into the room, fresh blood gleaming from their dark gray armor, visors glowing a deadly green and red. Even though she knew she was perfectly safe Hermione couldn't help but feel a deathly chill run down her spine. She understood why Harry was not scared of anything, he was hell incarnate, death's avatar, and the only thing he was scared of was fear itself.

Ripping off his helmet Harry kissed Hermione passionately, whisper one thing that made all her worries disappear. "Its over."

During the night aurors managed to round up a good hundred death eaters, including Voldemort, and locked them up in a house out in the middle of a desert. Most of the death eaters had been turned into gibbering idiots, all of them screaming hysterically once they saw the unconscious form of their master. Moments after the aurors had left a Yautja ship picked up them up; they would be used for the next blooding that was to commence in a few days time on a totally different planet.

It didn't have any conscious thought until it was fully-grown, growing out of Voldemort's body instead of breaking out. It was taken care of by its servants the whole time, until the third day when it awoke. At first he couldn't remember what had happened, and then it all came flooding back. Sending the attack, Bronx, the canister and egg…and now…He stood up, his monstrous size dwarfing the servants around him. He took a few steps, testing his new body, and then he smiled, or rather what amounted to one. "Potter…Thank you." He was one of a kind. Sentient, a male, and he was the Emperor of an entire race that was born to survive and kill. His mind linked with the Empress, some how he could tell how far away she was, where she was and where all of their kind was. Knowledge gained by the Empress and their race passed into him, and he smiled again. The Emperor clenched his massive clawed hands, psychic energy amplified by his deep well of dark magical power crackling around him in dark almost black purple lightning.

He had more power then he could ever have imagined in his weak pathetic human form.

The being that was once known as Voldemort roared in a black rage, shaking the walls of the pyramid with tremendous force. He would bring the universe to its knees…Let the galaxy BURN! He screamed through the hive mind.


	13. Clarification

A/N. A lot of people have been confused as to whether or not this story is going on, and yes it is. The sequel is Predator Black Rage which can be found at http/ - if it doesn't show just do a search for it here on fanfiction dot net.


End file.
